¿Por Que?
by Kamy-Magic
Summary: Mmmmm, veamos, soy mala para esto... Seran capaces de traicionar por obtener su libertad? es la pregunta que se formula mil y un veces en la mente de Serena... Capitulo 26! UP
1. Prologo

Desafortunadamente Sailor Moon, y todos los personajes de la Serie No me Pertenecen, son Propiedad de lamujer que hizo que mi infancia valiera la pena, Naoko Takeuchi. Creanme si Sailor Moon fuera mia, me encargaria de transmitirla en cada rincon del planeta... SAILOR MOON VUELVE! ºoº

Esta Historia se realiza casi un año después de de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, desde ese tiempo a la fecha las sailors han vivido una vida normal, siguen yendo a la preparatoria, Darien por otra parte, no pudo seguir sus estudios en Estados Unidos ya que perdió la beca, pero con mucho esfuerzo continua sus estudios en Japón en una universidad muy prestigiosa, algo presionado por cierto ya que el la universidad a la que va no le otorgaron un apoyo económico. Serena sigue tan alegre y despistada como siempre, la puntualidad sigue siendo su punto débil lo cual siempre le acarrea regaños y reclamos por parte de Rei.

* * *

Notas De La Autora(Osea Yop): Hola! Que tal, este es el prologo de mi historia, el titulo es provisional ehh, es que todavía no se me ocurre uno bueno ºoº, espero que sea de su agrado. 


	2. El Sueño

**El Sueño**

Todo estaba muy oscuro, Serena no podía siquiera ver mas allá de su propia nariz ya que la oscuridad reinaba ese lugar – ¿Do… Donde Estoy? – Se preguntaba la chica mientras sus ojos se llenan de humedad, no por el hecho de no ver nada, sino por que se sentía sola – ¿Hay Alguien Aquí¿Chicas, Por favor contesten, hay alguien! – pero nada, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de su corazón que latía cada vez mas rápido.

De repente el suelo sobre el que pisaba simplemente se desvaneció dejándola caer al vació, un inmenso vació, un grito desgarrador salio de su boca mientras sentía que cada vez la oscuridad la envolvía más y más. De repente paro en seco, como si hubiese chocado contra el mismísimo suelo pero no sintió ningún dolor, después de eso y de cerciorarse de la firmeza del suelo sobre el que estaba nuevamente se puse de pie – ¿Por favor? – Esta vez sonaba mas como una suplica que como una pregunta – ¿Hay Alguien? – pero esta vez si tuvo respuesta.

Princesa Serenity –

Serena sintió un escalofrió, se estremeció como si un dedo frío la hubiera acariciado a lo largo de su espalda al darse cuenta de cómo la habían llamado, giro en todas direcciones en busca de aquella voz pero no encontró mas que una oscuridad interminable.

Por aquí, Princesa –

Serena volteo a su derecha y pudo observar a un chico brillando con una luz propia lo cual lo distinguía entre tanta oscuridad, pero aun así no podía ver sus facciones

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto con fingida seguridad, ya que en realidad estaba temblando de miedo, – ¿Eres un Nuevo Enemigo? – volvió a preguntar sin siquiera darle tiempo al joven de contestar a su primera pregunta.

No claro que no – Respondió el chico con una sinceridad en sus palabras que tranquilizo por un momento a la Princesa de la Luna – Solo he venido a advertirle –

¿Advertirme¿Qué cosa¿Un nuevo enemigo? – Pregunto ella con cierta desesperación en sus palabras.

No princesa – contesto el – Es sobre las que dice llamar amigas… –

¿QUEEE¿Dime, Les va a pasar algo¿Cómo puedo evitarlo¿Qué debo hacer? – Interrumpió Serena al chico.

No Princesa, déjeme terminar, esas a las que usted llama amigas y ese, dizque hombre, que dice amarla tanto… la Traicionaran.

¿Traicionarme? – Pregunto Serena, – Eso es imposible – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios – Ellos jamás me harían eso, yo confío plenamente en ellos, y no se quien demonios seas tu pero no me harás dudar de ellos ni por un momento, así es que, Pierdes tu tiempo – Dijo Serena con mas seguridad que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Lo harán Princesa – dijo el chico con una tranquilidad, que demostraba que ya esperaba esa respuesta de la rubia – Es la naturaleza del ser humano, el traicionar –

Yo también soy humana y jamás los traicionaría a ellos – replico Serena con aun mas seguridad que antes.

Eso es diferente – alego el chico – Usted es la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene, usted es, prácticamente perfecta –

¿Yo, Perfecta? – La rubia rió divertida – Se nota que no me conoces, soy muy llorona, saco malas notas en el colegio y además siempre llego tarde a cualquier compromiso que tenga, por eso Rei siempre me regaña, sin mencionar otro sinfín de defectos que tengo –

Eso no es cierto Princesa, esos "Defectos" como usted los llama, no son mas que meras actuaciones que usted misma se ha inculcado a hacer solo para sentirse mas "Humana"

Eso no es cierto – Alego rápidamente – ¿Crees que me gusta que todos me consideren una chica impuntual, tonta, llorona e inmadura? – Pregunto la chica.

No se Princesa, eso dígamelo usted – contesto firmemente el chico – Si no es por eso, no encuentro motivo alguno para que usted siga fingiendo.

No finjo, nunca he fingido, así soy yo, he tratado de cambiar pero siempre hay algo que me obliga a seguir portándome de manera infantil – dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Es por el miedo Princesa Serenity.

¿Pero miedo a que? – pregunto con cierta burla en su tono – ¿A que Rei no me regañe más¿A que todos me vean como una mujer madura y no como a una niña asustadiza y llorona?

No Princesa, yo diría mas bien, miedo a su perfección, miedo a que los demás vean que es diferente, Mejor que ellos, y se alejen de usted.

Eso no es Cierto – Alego ella

¿A no Princesa, Sino me equivoco su mayor miedo es la soledad, no la muerte, no el dolor, ni la oscuridad, sino el estar sola, sin ellos sus "Amigos".

Serena sintió como su piel se erizaba ya que las palabras de aquel desconocido eran ciertas, su mayor temor era perderlos a ellos, sus amigos.

Pero créame Princesa – volvió a halar el chico, después de esperar unos segundos para que la rubia aceptara lo que el acababa de decir – Ellos la traicionaran y por eso usted terminara completamente sola, en una oscuridad infinita por miles y miles de años, sin tener el consuelo siquiera de esperar su propia muerte ya que esta le será cruelmente negada –

Serena no podía creer lo que el joven le estaba diciendo, no quería creerlo. Y sin poder evitarlo gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas rodando libremente hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Y su tristeza y su rencor crecerá mas día con día sabiendo que ellos tuvieron una vida feliz a costa de su felicidad, a costa de sus sueños, a costa, de su propia vida – Diciendo esto ultimo el desconocido desapareció dejando a Serena nuevamente sumida en la completa oscuridad y sola, lo que mas temía.

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Comenzó a gritar desesperada – Tu no los conoces como yo – dijo sosollando – E… Ellos ya antes… han dado la vida por mi y… y se que lo volve… volverían a hacer – dijo con palabras entrecortadas por el llanto. Pero aun así por que sentía esa opresión en el pecho, por que sentía que aquellas palabras tenían razón y que de una u otra forma terminaría… Sola.

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo era fuertemente estrujado y como toda esa oscuridad se convertía en luz, la cual lastimaba sus ojos.

SERENA DESPIERTA! – grito Lita mientras estrujaba con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de la Princesa Lunar.

Ella abrió los ojos a pesar de la luz que lastimaba sus grandes ojos azules giro a todas partes en busca de la respuesta a la pregunta que formulo en su cabeza "¿Dónde Estoy?", de pronto se topo con la mirada reprobatoria de Amy la cual solo negaba con la cabeza y recordó todo de golpe; habían ido a la casa de Rei a estudiar para un examen muy importante.

SERENA TONTA! – Esta vez fue Rei la que empezó con los gritos – Solo nos haces perder el tiempo, para que te reúnes con nosotras para estudiar si solo vienes a dormir – Reclamo Rei harta de haber pasado casi 15 minutos tratando de despertar a la Princesita – ¡Sabes que el examen de mañana es muy importante y tu nada mas nos haces perder el tiempo con tus niñerías! – Le recrimino nuevamente – No se para que vienes si de todas maneras vas a reprobar – Esto ultimo lo dijo con burla en sus palabras.

Yo… lo Siento – fue lo único que atino a decir Serena, confundida y aun temblando por el sueño que acababa de tener.

Vamos Rei, no seas tan dura con ella, sabes que es imposible para ella mantenerse despierta cuando hablamos de cosas que ella no entiende, tu sabes, como de política, algebra, lenguas extranjeras, química, biología, en fin, todo lo que se trate de escuela y de… pensar – dijo mina burlándose de la aun desconcertada Serena.

Si Rei, Mina tiene razón, además yo creo que hizo un esfuerzo "sobre-humano" para mantenerse despierta la primera media hora – Esta vez fue Lita la que hablo.

Todas rieron ante el comentario, pero la risa de Amy paro al darse cuenta de que Serena no lloriqueaba ni se defendía a capa y espada como era de costumbre, en cambio ella parecía ajena a la conversación (bueno, yo diría burla) y Amy pudo notar como el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba sin control y su respiración parecía agitada muy arriba de lo común, mientras una fina capa de sudor perlaba su rostro.

¿Serena, te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la peliazul mientras tocaba la frente de la chica la cual sintió fría, más bien helada, lo cual era muy extraño ya que se encontraban en verano.

Si, estoy bien – contesto la rubia separándose bruscamente de la mano de Amy ya que con el solo roce de su mano provoco una sensación extraña que la lastimo, como si un choque eléctrico recorriera su cuerpo.

La expresión de burla de las demás chicas cambio radicalmente a una de suma preocupación al ver a Serena en ese estado, temblando como una hoja seca a punto de caer vencida por el viento.

Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco – Diciendo esto se levanto, pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y adolorido, se sentía peor que después de la batalla con Galaxia, no recordaba haberse sentirse tan mal en su vida, cuando intento dar un paso hacia la puerta su mirada se nublo y no pudo evitar desplomarse.

¡SERENA! – Se escucho al unisolo el grito lleno de preocupación de las 4 chicas presentes.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero aun así sabia que estaba flotando, trato de ponerse en pie, pero fue inútil no tenia las fuerzas necesarias. Estaba nuevamente en ese lugar oscuro pero esta vez sola. Grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pataleo y manoteo pero las fuerzas la abandonaron completamente y no le quedo otra opción más que llorar amargamente.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, "Otra vez, la luz me lastima" pensó a pesar de que las persianas de la habitación donde estaba se encontraban cerradas trato de ubicarse y lo logro, estaba en un cuarto de hospital, de pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien sujetaba tiernamente su mano, se giro y vio a darien dormido sobre una silla y en una muy mala posición, pero no parecía importarle ya que estaba tranquilamente dormido sujetando su mano. Miro hacia enfrente y vio a las chicas dormidas también en una malísima posición, unas en un sofá, otras en sillas pero en la misma habitación que ella, incluso Haruka, Mishiru, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban hay.

No, ellos nunca me traicionarían – dijo Serena en voz baja para si misma, para tratar de convencerse y desaparecer esa angustia que oprimía su pecho.

* * *

☺Notas de la Autora; Hola, espero que les alla gustado este primer capitulo. Todavia no se en que va a parar esta historia, por eso me gustaria que me dejaran sus Reviews para saber que es lo que a ustedes les gustaria que pasara, tambien para saber si les gusto, si no les gusto, se vale de todo, soy de las que piensa que las criticas nos hacen crecer, eso si, porfas, no me avienten tomatazos por que no me gustan los tomates, prefiero lechugazos. ueno, hasta aqui le paro. Bye. 

Por cierto, lo habia olvidado n.n este es el primer finc que escribo y que publico, asi es que no sean muy duros, despues de leer la mayoria de los finc de Sailor Moon habidos y por haber (Tanto que ya los confundo º-º), por fin me decidi a poner mi granito de arena


	3. ¿Creer?

Hola, un detalle que se me había olvidado explicar estos → " " son pensamientos y también para aclarar (Por eso de las demandas º-º) que Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece (Aunque ganas no me faltan ¬.¬ ), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi quien hizo que mi infancia y la de cientos de chicos y chicas valiera la pena.

¿**Creer?**

Capitulo Anterior…

No, ellos nunca me traicionarían – dijo Serena en voz baja para si misma, para tratar de convencerse y desaparecer esa angustia que oprimía su pecho.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"¿Me pregunto, cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?", se preguntaba la rubia aun tendida en la cama de aquel hospital "Incluso Setsuna abandono las puertas del tiempo por estar aquí, debieron estar muy preocupados", pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz ya conocida por ella.

– Que bueno que ya despertaste – sonrió Darien al ver por fin conciente a su amada – Nos tenias muy preocupados –

– Yo, lo siento, no se que me paso – dijo agachando la cabeza por sentirse culpable de la angustia que habían pasado sus amigas y su novio – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? –

– Llevas 2 días internada, los doctores están muy consternados pues no saben que te pasó, tu temperatura bajo drásticamente. Su primer diagnostico fue que tu presión había bajado y que por eso te desmayaste, pero al ver que no reaccionabas no encontraron ninguna explicación razonable del por que de tu estado – dijo el chico en voz baja para no despertar a las demás sailors – Además no tienes por que sentirlo, no fue tu culpa, si nos preocupamos es por que te queremos mucho Serena –

La chica levanto la mirada y pudo ver en esos ojos azules como el cielo nocturno todo el amor que Darien sentía por ella – Yo también los quiero – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos "Como pude haber dudado de ustedes y creer por un momento en las palabras de aquel desconocido"

– Vamos Serena tonta, no tienes por que llorar – Rei atrajo la atención de los dos enamorados. Ella y las demás habían despertado al escuchar la voz de su princesa.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Gatita? – pregunto Haruka, con cierto tono de preocupación.

– Muy bien Haru, siento haberlas preocupado – contesto Serena con un gesto de felicidad en su rostro por ver que no estaba sola, que sus amigos siempre estarían con ella. – ¿Crees que me dejen salir pronto Darien, ya me siento muy bien?

– Mmm, la verdad no lo creo, imagino que te querrán poner en observación mínimo durante dos días, ya que no saben el porque permanecías inconsciente – dijo el pelinegro.

– Nosotros tampoco encontramos una explicación – Esta vez fue Setsuna la que hablo.

– Es cierto, no encontramos ningún tipo de energía extraña cerca de la Tierra que pudiera haberla atacado – agregó Mishiru

– Vamos chicas, talvez fue tanta comida chatarra y helado que he comido últimamente ­ no tienen de que preocuparse – dijo Serena tratando de tranquilizar a sus guardianes.

– Sabes Serena – Hablo Mina tratando de aligerar la situación – En un principio, cuando te desmayaste, las chicas y yo creímos que habías estado muy ocupada con Darien y que la pequeña Riny venia en camino, tu me comprendes verdad? n.n ­– dijo Mina causando el sonrojo tanto de Serena como el de Darien.

– MINA! – grito Serena interrumpiendo a Mina antes de que esta continuara con sus "Hipótesis" que la sonrojaban cada vez mas.

Ante el comentario de Mina y la reacción de Serena las chicas comenzaron a reír.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Mientras las Sailor se encontraban reunidas en el hospital, en otro rincón del universo llamado "Dutika Mere" (Región de la Muerte) Un hombre ya entrado en años observaba por uno de los grandes ventanales del palacio donde se encontraba.

– Mi Señor – interrumpió un hombre de gran estatura y tez púrpura

– ¿Que quieres Alastor? – se giró el hombre dejando ver su semblante, era un hombre alto de finas facciones pero que a la vez lucia un porte que intimidaba y exigía respeto, con dos grandes ojos color rubí y una cabellera obscura con reflejos rojizos que le llegaba poco mas debajo de los hombros.

– Mi Señor, la han encontrado, Argus ya localizo a Selene – contestó Alastor que a pesar de poseer un aspecto demoníaco tenia respeto y miedo por el hombre que estaba frente a el.

– Me alegro, entre mas pronto venga a nosotros mas pronto terminara esta guerra – dijo el hombre sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras. – Es inaudito, YO ARES, DIOS DE LA GUERRA no puedo con esta estúpida batalla y tengo que recurrir a… una mujer – agregó amargamente.

– Mi Señor, no es su culpa, si todo sale como lo hemos planeado solo ella será capaz de utilizar al máximo el poder del cristal "Tsurai" – dijo Alastor tratando de calmar a su señor.

– Si lo se, solo espero que sea pronto antes de que el cosmos sea mas afectado –

– Señor, y no ha pensado en que talvez Hiperión se enfurezca – preguntó Alastor.

–JA! Y que podría hacer un insignificante Titán contra el Dios de la Guerra, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas Alastor. – Se burlo de manera arrogante – En vez de perder el tiempo cuestionando mi superioridad ve y busca a Eros, Némesis y a Loki Laufeyjarson, informales donde esta Selene, y vallan por ella, ya saben que tienen que hacer.

– Si mi Señor – respondió sin demora, aun con temor pues creía que en ese instante Ares lo destrozaría por su insolencia al preguntar algo tan estúpido – Con su permiso –hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Ares volvió a girar hacia el gran ventanal enfocando su mirada en un cielo infinito – Pronto, muy pronto esto terminara kaos y tu volverás a donde perteneces –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Serena reacciono en el hospital, tuvo que permanecer tres días más en observación, todo había seguido normal, sus sueños volvían a ser los mismos de antes; su boda con Darien, torres de pasteles y helados, etc. Y hoy después de más de una semana regresaba a la preparatoria. Eran las 6:45 a.m. la entrada es a las 7:00 a.m. y Serena sigue aun dormida, así es que, ya saben lo que sigue.

– SERENNNAAA! – Grito Luna – Llegaras tarde al colegio –

– Ahmmm, cinco minutos más por favor Mamá – dijo la rubia entre sueños

– Serena son las 6:45 o te levantas o te… – pero no pude terminar la frase

– ¿QUEEE? °o° – se levanto bruscamente Serena aventando a la pobre gata contra la pared mientras su grito retumbo por toda la casa – Por que no me levantaste antes Llegare tarde –

– Auchh… eso es estado haciendo desde hace mas de media hora – alegaba Luna mientras su dueña corría de un lado a otro arreglándose los mas rápido que posible.

Bajo velozmente las escaleras de su casa tomo un pan tostado del comedor y salio corriendo mientras gritaba – Nos vemos se me hace tarde –

– Esa niña, nunca cambiara uu – dijo el señor Kenji mientras tomaba su portafolio y besaba a su esposa para dirigirse a su trabajo.

– NOOO, voy a llegar tarde otra vez – lloriqueaba Serena por que faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y ella se encontraba a mas de cuatro cuadras de la escuela – Por favor Khronos – dijo inconscientemente la chica, pero tan solo termino de decir la frase sintió una energía muy extraña que recorrió todo su cuerpo, paro en seco al ver como todo a su alrededor iba mas lento de lo normal, como en cámara lenta – Pero que demonios – observo como incluso las aves que emprendían el vuelo, lo hacían lentamente "¿Que hago?" se pregunto – Las chicas, ellas ya deben estar en la preparatoria – se dijo a si misma. Corrió rápidamente hacia la escuela pero después de un rato decidió caminar tranquilamente después de todo esta vez no llegaría tarde.

– Que extraño – se dijo ya frente al edificio mientras contemplaba su reloj y observaba como tardaba entre cada segundo, pero apenas y cruzo la puerta de entrada, todo volvió a la normalidad.

– Valla, pero que milagro, llegas a tiempo – la recibió Rei, mientras las demás solo ponían cara de resignación pues sabían que ella y Serena comenzarían a pelear.

– Ya vez, a veces los Dioses hacen milagros – respondió fríamente Serena mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana a su salón de clases bajo la mirada de asombro de las chicas ya que eso no era muy común en ella.

– ¿Te sientes bien Sere? – pregunto la sailor del trueno.

– Si, de maravilla – contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Por que la Pregunta? –

– Es solo que siempre peleas con Rei por cualquier cosa – dijo Mina

– A eso, es que, no se hoy no me siento de humor, además, ella tiene razón, siempre llego tarde – contesto sinceramente dejando aún más asombradas a sus amigas las cuales no tuvieron tiempo de seguir con su interrogatorio pues el timbre sonó y cada quien tuvo que ir a la clase que le tocaba no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo para verse a la hora de receso.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

En las afueras de de la ciudad capital Tokio las nubes cubrieron el cielo mientras un portal dimensional invadía gran parte de este, de el surgieron cuatro extraños seres. El primero en tocar tierra fue el mismo hombre que se encontraba en el castillo de Ares, Alastor, el segundo que lo hizo fue un hombre muy apuesto, casi confundible con una mujer por sus facciones tan finas, su cabello era rizado y caía caprichosamente sobre su rostro, sus ojos eran dos grandes faroles verdes, llamado Eros, a ellos se le unió una mujer delgada, de baja estatura (por ahí de 1.60), con una cabellera larga y rizada tan negra como la noche, de ojos grandes del mismo color y un semblante de superioridad, ella se hacia llamar Némesis (No, no tiene una luna negra como los de la familia Black Moon ¬¬). Y por ultimo apareció un hombre de aun menor estatura (1.50), con aspecto de bufón y tez sumamente pálida, su cabello lo llevaba corto con un color café oscuro y ojos color miel, a este último lo llamaban Loki Laufeyjarson (Loki, por ser más corto).

­– Y fue por este planeta que Selene se convirtió en una simple mortal – cuestiono con prepotencia Némesis.

– Así es – contestó fríamente Alastor quien era el líder del grupo.

– No entiendo, este planeta no representa ni una milésima parte de la hermosura que hay en el olimpo, como pudo cambiar esa hermosura, la vida eterna, la perfección por… esto – volvió a hablar Némesis sin comprender ninguna razón valida para que alguien hiciera eso.

– No lo entiendes mi querida Nem, por que ella no hizo por amor, un sentimiento que tu jamás comprenderías – se burlo Eros.

–Estúpido – le respondió bruscamente – Si por amar tengo que sufrir este tipo de "castigo" prefiero no conocer ese sentimiento.

– Ya, Callen ustedes dos – hablo Alastor imponiendo orden – Lo primero que debemos hacer es instalarnos en este planeta para poder proseguir con el plan.

– No se si lo has notado mi querido amigo, pero no tenemos un aspecto muy "Humano" que digamos, seguramente llamaremos la atención – señalo innecesariamente Eros, ya que eso era algo obvio para todos.

– Estúpido – volvió a agredirlo Némesis con un tono frío.

– Ya habíamos pensado en eso Eros, por eso trajimos a Loki, el nos será de gran ayuda – dijo cansadamente Alastor, quien además de lidiar con la idiotez de Eros, tenia que soportar las riñas de este y Némesis.

–Es cierto, es que no había notado su presencia como no ha pronunciado palabra nn – dijo esta vez Eros.

– Eso es por que el no habla, pero no dejes que te engañe con esa cara, ya que el es todo un experto en eso. – Volvió a hablar Alastor – Loki ya sabes que debes hacer – ordeno mirándolo fijamente.

Este solo mostró una sonrisa macabra y extendió sus manos en lados opuestos, juntándolas poco a poco mientras una luz los iluminaba, cuando sus manos se juntaron la luz desapareció y los seres que surgieron de aquel portal lucían prácticamente normales.

– Haj, esto es un asco – se quejo Némesis al ver que su aspecto era al de cualquier otro normal.

– Vamos, si nos movemos rápido, mas pronto terminaremos nuestra misión y no tendremos que hacer cosas tan humillantes como mezclarnos con los mortales – dijo de manera autoritaria Alastor, y así todos se dirigieron a la ciudad con la firme intención de llevar a cabo su plan.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

En la preparatoria Juban ya era la hora de receso y tanto Serena como las chicas se reunieron para almorzar juntas.

– Si, en verdad, era idéntico al chico que me rompió el corazón – decía Lita mientras las demás solo la miraban con una gota en sus cabezas.

– Ay Lita, para ti todos los hombres son como el chico que te rompió el corazón – dijo Mina sin inmutarse u.u

– Eso no es cierto – se defendió rápidamente – Solo los guapos u.u –

A todas les escurrió una gran gota en la cabeza…

– Oye Serena, y como te va en tu noviazgo con Darien? – Pregunto Mina a Serena.

Esta solo puso ojos de enamorada al escuchar el nombre de su amado – De Maravilla! Desde que salí del hospital ha estado muy lindo conmigo, no nos vemos diario por sus estudios, pero todos los días me llama y me pregunta como me siento.

– ♥u♥ hay que lindooo! – dijeron todas al unísono.

– Chicas ya casi es hora de entrar y yo tengo que ir al baño – dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

– ¿No quieres que te acompañe Sere? – pregunto Mina extrañada ya que no les había pedido que la acompañaran.

– No Mina, gracias, creo conocer el camino hacia el baño y ser capaz de regresar – decía sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba de las chicas.

– Chicas, no creen que Serena se esta comportando muy raro? – Pregunto Rei un tanto preocupada.

– Si – Respondió la peliazul – Desde que salio del hospital la noto más, madura –

– Es como si ya no dependiera tanto de nosotras – agrego Lita.

– O como si ya no quisiera estar casi con nosotras – todas voltearon a ver a Mina ya que esta de una o de otra manera tenía razón, en los últimos días Serena las había evitado lo más que podía.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Serena se encontraba en el baño de mujeres aun se preguntaba el por que le había respondido de esa manera a Mina, no lo podía entender, y de repente el recuerdo de aquel desconocido que le avisaba que ellas y el hombre que amaba la traicionarían cruzo por su mente. "Por que sigo pensando en esas estupideces, ellas me han demostrado que son dignas de confianza y Darien me ha demostrado mil y un veces que me ama, que daría todo por mi" trato de tranquilizarse y a la vez reprenderse por pensar eso de sus amigos, pero aun así, no podía apartar aquella idea de su cabeza, cada vez que trataba de alejar ese pensamiento la duda volvía a ella cada vez mas fuerte.

Salio del baño decidida a disculparse con Mina, pero justamente al doblar en una esquina del edificio choco con un chico, el cual la tomo de la cintura evitando que esta cayera estrepitosamente.

– Te encuentras bien dulzura – Preguntó el joven.

Serena por un momento se quedo estática con la cabeza agachada, esa voz se le hacia tan familiar, solo que no recordaba donde la había escuchado, levanto la vista y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos, esos luceros azules la hipnotizaban y la hacían sentir mil sensaciones que ella simplemente no podía describir "Esos Ojos" se dijo a si misma.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar el chico al ver que la rubia frente a el no reaccionaba.

Ella se separo de el tratando de descifrar el sentimiento que sentía y pudo observar al chico, era alto, su pelo era rubio y ondulado con su peinado que lo hacia lucir como niño caprichoso, sus facciones eran finas, pero a la vez varoniles – Sí – respondió tímidamente.

– Me alegro, jamás me hubiese perdonado el haber dañado a una linda Princesita como tu – dijo inocentemente el chico sin notar la reacción tan extraña de Serena cuando este la llamo "Princesita".

– Estoy bien, no se preocupe – hablo mientras sus ojos se volvían a posar en los de el, esa mirada era tan calida, tan conocida para ella, pero ¿de donde?

– Ay pero por favor no me hables de usted, mi nombre es Shin, ShinTaiyo (Que original soy para los apeados, no creen? n.n)¿y el tuyo?

– Serena Tsukino – respondió

–Valla, pero mira que coincidencia, mi apellido significa "Sol" y el tuyo "Jardín de la Luna" – río divertido el chico.

– Si, que coincidencia ¿no? – se relajo un poco más Serena.

– Oye, tú pareces ser una chica muy linda y amable¿Te podría pedir un enorme favor? – Pregunto el joven en tono de suplica.

– Mmm, pues no se, depende de que es lo que me vallas a pedir – le respondió más confiada.

– Pues, mira, soy nuevo en la escuela, bueno, más bien, nuevo en la ciudad y necesito de alguien que me muestre los principales lugares para ubicarme, tu sabes, una joven hermosa, de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos azulados – sonrió picaramente lo cual causo el sonrojo de ella.

– Creo que mis amigas y yo podríamos mostrarte una parte hoy y otra mañana, tal vez…– trataba de planear un recorrido por los lugares más importantes de Tokio.

– ¿Tus amigas?­ – el chico tenia cara de decepción.

– Si ven, te las presentare – dijo alegremente la chica señalando hacia el grupo de inners, las cuales habían observado la escena desde el principio.

– Ha, ellas, no gracias, no me caen bien – dijo de manera cortante.

– ¿Qué, pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entender que razones podría tener para juzgar a sus amigas de esa manera.

–Es solo que, creo que no son dignas de confianza – respondió directamente.

– Como puedes juzgarlas sin siquiera conocerlas – Serena defendía a sus amigas a capa y espada – Es más, acabas de decirme que eres nuevo aquí¿En que te basas para decir eso de ellas?

El chico solo sonrió dulcemente – Vamos, no es para tanto, es solo que, no se como explicarlo, sonaría muy raro para ti –

La rubia no sabia por que permanecía ahí, por que seguía escuchando a aquel que se atrevía a despreciar a sus amigas, a decir que no eran dignas de confianza sin siquiera conocerlas, pero no podía más su curiosidad era muy grande – Solo dilo¿Por qué no son dignas de confianza? –

– Veras Princesita – otra vez esa palabra que hacia que hacia reaccionar a Serena de una manera extraña, como si quisiera sonreírle y abrazarlo cada vez que el la llamaba así – Yo tengo un "Don Especial", bueno no se si sea un "Don" o no, pero puedo sentir la esencia mas pura de las personas – Serena no podía creer lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, estaba por mandarlo al diablo he ir con sus amigas pero entonces el dijo algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión – Veras, tu esencia me dice que tu eres una persona muy importante, más importante de lo que otros piensan, eres una persona con un corazón puro y noble, que darías la vida a cambio del bienestar de las personas que amas – Ella al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo un poco, hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no la halagaba de esa manera, diciéndole que era única, noble y especial. – En cambio en ellas, solo veo envidia, coraje por un destino que ellas no quieren y serán capaces de todo por hacer que este destino no se cumpla, imaginando que al hacerlo serán "libres" –

Serena estaba desconcertada, no sabia a quien creer, "Será eso en verdad lo que ellas quieren, su libertad" meditaba viendo hacia sus amigas "Serian capaces de traicionarme con tal de ser libres, no, no lo creo, antes que nada somos amigas, antes que su lealtad a una princesa, esta su lealtad hacia una amiga" trataba de convencerse "Por otro lado, a este joven ni lo conozco, como se que me esta diciendo la verdad, no, seguramente me esta tomando el pelo". Ya no podía pensar más tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estaba muy confundida, pero solo una palabra cruzaba por su cabeza "TRAICION".

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el chico al ver como Serena palideció después de lo que le acababa de decir.

– Si, estoy bien – tenía la firme decisión de decirle al chico que no creía en ni una sola de sus palabras y que confiaba plenamente en sus amigas, pero al ver esos ojos ese sentimiento la envolvió de nuevo convenciéndola de que no mentía.

– Bueno, solo te digo que tengas cuidado, uno no siempre es lo que aparenta,… y tu mejor que nadie sabe eso – Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro el cual Serena no escucho – Nos vemos dulzura – diciendo esto el joven comenzó a alejarse de Serena.

– ¡Espera! – la voz de la chica hizo que el detuviera su marcha.

– ¿Si? – Pregunto él.

– ¿No nos hemos visto antes, es que tengo la sensación de conocerte de algún lugar – preguntó, no sabia por que lo hacia, solo quería saber la respuesta del chico.

– Tal vez… en otra vida – respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios – Nos vemos Princesita –

* * *

☺ Notas de la Autora; Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo, esta algo confuso por que los "enemigos" apenas se estan dando a conocer, o acaso seran "amigos", bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. 

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews TT jamas crei que recibiria tanto apoyo de su parte, alo que muchos comentaron que la traicion ya es algo trillado, ya lo se, creanme, he leido cientos de fanfics con este tema, solo que se me ocurrio en este fic hacer de este tema algo un poco mas original, ya que siempre ponen a las chicas como unas ogras, que solo se la pasan tratando de destruir la vida de Serena, yo pienso llevar el rumbo de mi historia un poco diferente, espero que me salga. Muchiiisssimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia.Minna Arigatou (Muchas Gracias Amigos), sobre todoa Sailor angel7, serenity-princess, Silver Moonlight-81, Sayurita, Pandora no Rea (Gracias por informarme sobre los Reviews, si no ni por enterada me hubiera dado), Danyseren, aracne, Vientodeurano, LMUndine, Marisa Makou y CronCruac.

A aquellos que se preguntan si esto será un Serena/Seya, siento desilusionarlas pero no lo creo, tampoco creo que sea un Serena/Darien, es más creo que sera un Serena-nada, o bueno, depende de que rumbo tome la historia, todo depende de sus comentarios. Shitsurei Shimasu, Sayonara (Me Despido).

**_Kamy Magic_**


	4. ¿Celos?

– ¿No nos hemos visto antes, es que tengo la sensación de conocerte de algún lugar – preguntó, no sabia por que lo hacia, solo quería saber la respuesta del chico.

– Tal vez… en otra vida – respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios – Nos vemos Princesita –

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– Miren chicas, quien será ese apuesto chico con el que esta hablando Serena, es muy guapo ♥o♥ – decía Mina mientras observaba la escena desde la sombra de aquel árbol donde siempre se reunían a almorzar.

– No sé, no lo he visto por aquí antes – contesto la castaña.

– ¿No lo hemos visto en alguna otra parte? – Pregunto Rei a lo que todas negaron con la cabeza, pues nunca antes habían visto al joven – Me parece familiar, yo lo he visto ¿Pero donde? – se esforzaba en recordar, pero simplemente, no pudo.

– Es muy probable que ya lo hayas visto en otra parte Rei – Hablo con perspicacia la inteligente Amy – Esta escuela es muy grande y recibe muchísimos alumnos, además pudiste haberlo visto en cualquier parte de la ciudad, incluso en tu propio templo, ya que es muy visitado por jóvenes de nuestra edad que buscan amuletos –

– Si – contestó Rei sin estar muy convencida – tienes razón.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

"Realmente serian capaces de traicionarme" pensaba Serena mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban sus "amigas".

– Serena! – Dijo una exaltada Mina – ¿Quién era ese chico, esta como para comérselo ♥o♥

Serena observo a Mina mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – Es un chico nuevo, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y, pues quería que alguien se la mostrara – contesto omitiendo la parte donde el chico las había agredido.

– ¿Y? – Volvió a preguntar Mina.

– Pues, no quedamos en nada, solo que un día de estos lo haría… –

– ¿Lo harías? – Interrumpió Mina – Querrás decir Lo Haríamos, es mi oportunidad de conquistar a un chico guapo y no la perderé por ningún motivo.

Serena no supo por que pero los celos se apoderaron de ella al escuchar a Mina haciendo planes sobre como conquistar a Shin – Pues, me pidió que YO lo acompañara, ya que ustedes no le caen muy bien – dijo darse cuenta, ya que los celos la habían obligado a frenar las ilusiones de Mina.

– ¿QUEE? °.° – El grito de Mina se escucho por toda la escuela – Pero Por Que No Le Agrado – dijo histéricamente – Soy linda, atractiva, tengo talento, soy simpática y sobre todo SOY LA DIOSA DEL AMOR, como puede resistirse a todo eso – Las chicas que observaban todo el drama que estaba haciendo Mina, no les quedo más que resignarse a que esta terminara su escena mientras una gran gota resbalaba por sus cabezas.

– Oye Serena, pero que no acabas de decir que ese chico es nuevo en la ciudad, como puede decir que le caemos mal así, a la ligera – Habló Rei, una vez terminado el drama de la rubia.

Serena se puso muy nerviosa, no sabia que contestar.

– Eso es cierto °-° – Volvió a hablar Mina – No será que te gusto y piensas quitármelo ¿o sí? T.T, además tu ya tienes a Darien, o estarás pensando en engañarlo picarona ¬.¬ –

Serena se molesto ante el comentario emitido por Mina – No vuelvas a hablarme así – dijo en un tono autoritario que nunca antes había usado con ninguna de sus amigas – Jamás me atrevería a engañar a Darien, yo lo amo y por nada de este mundo lo lastimaría de esa manera – agrego aún con el mismo tono y una mirada acecina, mientras las sailor miraban atónitas a Serena – Me voy, ya va a empezar mi clase – y sin decir más se alejo de ellas.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Los seres que anteriormente habían surgido de aquel portal que surco el cielo de Tokio llegaron a un hotel abandonado en una zona no muy alejada del centro de la ciudad.

– No me digas que nos quedaremos en esta pocilga – Dijo Eros mientras observaba el viejo edifico que parecía que en cualquier momento se colapsaría.

– Así es, nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para llevar a cabo el plan de Ares – decía mientras entraba en el edificio.

Lo que por afuera parecía un nido de ratas, en su interior era un fino hotel, el cual estaba a completa disposición para los recién llegados.

– Valla! – Exclamó Eros – Por lo menos se ve "acogedor" – decía en forma sarcástica ya que en comparación al sitio donde ellos habitaban, aun los lugares mas lujosos y hermosos de la Tierra seguían siendo de tercer nivel para ellos.

– Ya te lo he dicho Eros, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias – decía Alastor mirándolo fijamente – Trajimos a Loki precisamente para engañar a los tontos mortales –

– Y a uno que otro Estúpido – agrego rápidamente Némesis.

– Que Quisiste Decir ¬.¬´ – Dijo con cierto tono de enojo.

– Yo no quise decir nada, lo dije que es diferente – Le respondió Némesis encarándolo.

– Ya basta, estoy cansado de sus disputas de niños malcriados – alzó la voz Alastor pues estaba harto, ya que durante todo el camino Némesis y Eros no dejaron de reñir.

– Ayyy, que malhumorado – Dijo Eros ante la reprimenda de Alastor

– Ya! – Volvió a decir con un tono autoritario para que Eros callara – Mañana buscaremos a Selene, averiguaremos cuales son los mas allegados a ella… –

– Y luego Ném Y Loki se encargaran del resto – interrumpió Eros aumentando así el enojo de Alastor.

– No se para que demonios Ares mando que vinieras, sino haces más que decir idioteces – decía mientras lo miraba de manera despectiva.

– Bueno, por que yo soy una pieza clave en todo esto… yo haré que la princesita sufra como nunca antes lo ha hecho –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Ya era la hora de salida en la Preparatoria a la que las sailors asistían, Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina se encontraban esperando a que Serena saliera para pasar un rato con ella con el fin de averiguar que era lo que le estaba pasando.

– Ya Mina, arriba esos ánimos – le habló la sailor del trueno.

– Ya no te acongojes, Serena no debió de hablarte así – decía Rei con cierta ira en sus palabras.

– Si, creo que su reacción fue algo exagerada, Mina solo estaba bromeando – esta vez fue Amy quien dio su opinión.

A pesar de todos los intentos de animarla, ella seguía con la cabeza inclinada – Ya lo se es solo que… –

Pero no termino de decir la frase ya que Serena venia saliendo del edificio.

– Hola chicas ¿Me esperaban? – Pregunto, con toda calma, lo que indicaba que no estaba arrepentida de su reacción ante la broma de Mina.

– Si es que queremos hablar contigo – le hablo Rei después de un rato, ya que ninguna de las otras se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

– ¿Sobre que? – Volvió a preguntar con toda tranquilidad.

– ¿Como que sobre que, sobre tu comportamiento, de la noche a la mañana cambias radicalmente de actitud – le contesto furiosa.

– Si Serena, desde que saliste del hospital nos haz estado evitando – hablo la mas inteligente.

– Y te haz estado comportando de manera diferente – esta vez la que hablo fue Lita.

Todas daban su punto de opinión sobre el cambio de Serena, menos Mina ya que temía que ella le fuera a responder duramente como lo había hecho horas antes.

Serena solo cerro los ojos, en lo que ponía sus pensamientos en orden – Valla – dijo abriendo sus ojos – Me sorprenden, cuantas veces no me dijeron "Serena madura", "Se más responsable", "No dependas tanto de otros", "No seas llorona" y un sinfín de "consejos útiles" para poner en práctica, y ahora que me porto de una manera madura, no les gusta – decía mientras las miraba a todas y cada una a los ojos – Y no, no se los estoy reprochando, solo les estoy haciendo ver que si he cambiado es por que ustedes mismas me han dicho que es lo mejor –

Todas las chicas no pudieron pronunciar palabra, ya que todo lo que su Princesa les acababa de decir era cierto, cuantas veces no le habían pedido que cambiara.

– Bueno, en vista de que no tienen más que decir, me voy – y sin decir más partió dejando a las inners sumidas en sus pensamientos.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Serena caminaba rumbo a su casa aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar "Por que nunca están conformes con mi actitud, me he esforzado por ser mejor", pero se paro en seco y el recuerdo de aquel extraño ser con el que soñó cruzo por su mente.

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

Esos "Defectos" como usted los llama, no son mas que meras actuaciones que usted misma se ha inculcado a hacer solo para sentirse mas "Humana"

x------------------- End Flash Back -------------------x

– Estoy tan confundida – se dijo a si misma mientras sus ojos se humedecían a causa de las lagrimas, y así sin darse cuenta llego hasta su casa.

– Mamá ya llegue! – gritó desde la entrada quitándose las zapatillas para ponerse en su lugar unas pantuflas.

– Tus padres no están – Serena bajo la mirada al escuchar la voz solo para encontrarse con su gata negra.

– Cierto, olvide que hoy saldría con papá – decía recordando lo que su madre le había dicho el día anterior – ¿Y Sammy? – le pregunto a su guardiana.

– No lo se, solo vino, se mudo de ropa y volvió a salir –

Serena se dirigí a la cocina y tomo un vaso de jugo bajo la mirada de Luna.

– Serena – llamó la atención de su dueña – ¿Te encuentras bien? –

– Tu también – fue la fría respuesta de la rubia – Ya tuve suficiente con las chicas por mi cambio de actitud como para ahora escucharte a ti –

– No es solo tu cambio de actitud lo que me preocupa –

Serena volteo a ver a su gata la cual se veía realmente preocupada

– Desde que saliste del hospital te noto angustiada, a la defensiva con todos –

Ella solo bajo la mirada por lo que Luna siguió hablando.

– Serena sabes que puedes confiar en mí –

Esa palabra retumbo en su mente "CONFIANZA" – ¿Luna, tu crees que sea una carga para las chicas? – levanto su mirada mostrando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que retenía.

– Serena, como puedes pensar eso, las chicas nunca te verían como una carga –

– Lo se, es solo que yo soy lo único que se interpone entre ellas y su libertad, entre sus sueños – ahora las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

– Ellas son tus amigas y jamás lo verían de esa forma – Luna trataba de hacerle ver que ellas lo hacían no tanto por obligación sino por el cariño que le tenían a su princesa.

– Se supone que yo también soy su amiga y mira, por mi culpa nunca tendrán una vida normal, mi felicidad será a costa de las suyas –

Luna también empezó a llorar ya que de una u otra manera sabia que Serena tenia razón – Vamos Serena, sacando esas conclusiones no llegaras a nada, eso se los tienes que preguntar a ellas, si no conoces como piensan no puedes estar segura de nada talvez y ellas… – pero no termino de hablar ya que algo las distrajo.

_RING… RING… RING… RING_

– Casa de los Tsukino, diga – contesto Serena todavía con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

– ¿Serena eres tu? – del otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz masculina muy familiar para Serena.

– Hola Mi Amor – la mirada de la rubia cambio por una que irradiaba felicidad solo por el hecho de escuchar la voz del hombre que amaba – ¿Cómo haz estado? –

– Muy bien Princesa, Y ¿Tú, te escucho triste¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto preocupado.

"Valla, que bien me conoce este hombre" pensó – No te preocupes estoy bien –

– ¿Estas segura?

– Si, bueno, es solo que volví a reprobar un examen seguro que me voy a extraordinario – Mintió para no preocuparlo más ya que tenia suficiente con los problemas de la universidad y su empleo de medio tiempo.

– Serena, ya habíamos quedado que te esforzarías un poco más – le hablo como si fuese su padre.

– Si Darien, estoy tratando,… estoy tratando – dijo en casi un susurro.

– Bueno amor, te llamo por que mañana tengo unas cuantas horas libres y me gustaría verte, tu sabes que con mi carrera y mi empleo no me queda mucho tiempo y el poco que tengo, quiero aprovecharlo para verte –

Serena se sentía realmente feliz, ya que desde que salio del hospital no lo había visto – ¿Claro, a que hora quedamos? – Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios demostrando lo contenta que estaba.

– Pues que te parece a la 1:00 p.m. en el Crown Center –

– Mejor a las 2:30 p.m. – se apresuro a contestar – Es que yo salgo del colegio a las 2:00 p.m. – decía sintiéndose un poco apenada, ya que por fin Darien tenía un tiempo libre y ella era ahora la de la falta de tiempo.

– Esta bien – dijo sin mayor problema – Discúlpame, es que no sabía que salías tan tarde –

– No hay problema, entonces nos vemos mañana – decía aun con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba – Te Amo –

– Yo también te Amo, te estaré esperando – y sin decir más ambos colgaron.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

A la mañana siguiente Luna como todas las mañanas se levantaba a las 6:00 a.m. para empezar con su ardua tarea, despertar a Serena, pero no tardo en percatarse que esta no se encontraba dormida en su cama como de costumbre.

– ¿Serena? – Luna trataba desesperadamente de encontrarla perdida entre las sabanas.

– Si Luna – le contesto la rubia saliendo del baño de su habitación.

La pobre gata abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una Serena ya vestida y arreglada, lista para marcharse a la preparatoria – Serena, te haz levantado temprano –

La chica solo sonrió por la expresión de asombro de su gata – Si luna, es que no pude dormir bien – mintió, ya que en el fondo quería llegar antes que ellas, para no tener que verlas a los ojos ya que no se perdonaba el hecho de dudar de su lealtad – además quiero revisar algo que deje pendiente – decía mientras buscaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

– Ahh, con razón, ya decía yo, no haz terminado tu tarea verdad ¬.¬ –

– Te equivocas – le sonrió – Es que próximamente habrá un festival de canto y baile en la escuela, y serán premiados el o la mejor cantante, mejor coreografía y mejor canción. Yo pienso participar con una canción que estoy escribiendo pensando en mi queridísimo Darien, y como todavía es temprano, estoy viendo que cambios le puedo hacer – decía mientras leía el papel que tenia en sus manos.

Luna se acerco a leer la hoja que Serena sostenía – Valla, no sabia que escribías tan bien – le dijo después de haber leído tan solo un párrafo.

– Gracias – le contesto un poco ruborizada por el halago –

– ¿Y piensas cantarla tu? –

– No se, talvez le pida a Mina que la cante ya que ella participara en el concurso de canto – le respondió sin siquiera verla, ya que estaba muy concentrada en la hoja que tenia enfrente – Tal vez le pida ayuda a Mishiru y Haruka para los últimos arreglos, es que no se, siento que le falta algo – decía mientras volteaba a ver a su fiel compañera.

– Me alegra verte tan entusiasmada con algo de la escuela – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

– Ay Luna – le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa – bueno, será mejor que baje o sino se me ara tarde… de nuevo n.n –

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Mamá Ikuko se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su familia cuando escucho unos pasos cercanos.

– Buenos días Mamá – la saludo Serena.

A Mamá Ikuko casi le da un infarto ya que se imagino todo, menos que su hija se hubiese levantado temprano – ¿Hija, te sientes bien? °-° –

Serena sonrió ya esperando esa reacción por parte de su madre – Si Mamá, es solo que hoy si escuche mi despertador – y sin decir más empezó a desayunar.

Eran las 6:35, hora en la que Serena emprendió el camino hasta su preparatoria, sin percatarse de que los enviados de Ares, la seguían muy de cerca transformados en gatos; Alastor era un gato color gris, Némesis uno negro, Eros uno rubio y Loki uno blanco con manchas cafés (Si ya se suena muy raro, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para pasar desapercibidos mientras espiaban a Serena, bueno, también se me ocurrió convertirlos en moscas ¬.¬ pero, creo que lo de los gatos es mejor).

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– AL principio el plan de Serena funciona a la perfección ya que no se había encontrado a ninguna de las inners, pero no pudo evitarlas a la hora del almuerzo.

– Serena! – la voz de Mina atrajo la atención de la Princesa quien pensaba escaparse a un lugar más apartado para no tener que verlas, pero no había funcionada ya que las tenia enfrente – Serena, yo… yo te quería pedir una disculpa – la voz de mina sonaba realmente arrepentida.

– No Mina, soy yo la que te debe la disculpa a todas – las palabras de Serena también eran sinceras – Ayer me porte muy… –

– No, tu tienes razón, nosotras siempre te pedimos que cambies y ahora que lo estas haciendo no hicimos nada más que echártelo en cara – hablo Amy.

– Pero Serena, tu no tienes que cambiar si no quieres – Rei la miraba fijamente – este cambio lo debes de desear tu, no solo por el hecho de que nosotras te lo pidamos, fuimos muy crueles en hacerlo – los ojos de las cinco chicas se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

– Chicas! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se fundieran en una abrazo de grupo.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– A si que esas son las famosas Sailors Scauts – pregunto Némesis aun convertida en minino.

– Solo las guerreras interiores – contesto Alastor.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Pasaban de las 2:30 p.m. y Serena seguía aun en el colegio, el maestro de la ultima hora había llegado tarde y de mal humor, y los que pagaron los platos rotos eran los pobres alumnos a los que no dejaba salir a menos de que hubiesen terminado los 25 problemas de algebra que les había puesto (Odio a esos maestros que llegan de mal humor y se desquitan con uno T.T)

Por fin eran casi las 3:00 p.m. y había podido salir de esa pesadilla, corrió rápidamente a Crown Center para encontrarse con su amado si darse cuenta que cuatro gatos la seguían muy de cerca.

– Darien, lo siento, es que un maestro no nos permitía salir – se justificaba por su retraso mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que su novio el cual estaba muy serio.

– No te preocupes – le contesto – lamentablemente mi tiempo libre se a acabado, nos tendremos que ver luego – dijo aun serio levantándose de la mesa, se iba a acercar a su novia para darle un beso de despedida pero un chico los interrumpió.

– Princesa – Serena volteo y le dirigió una calida y tierna sonrisa a Shin.

– Hola Shin, como haz estado, no te vi en la escuela – le contesto el saludo ignorando completamente a Darien.

– Bien, y hoy no me viste por que no fui, tuve que arreglar unos papeles. Y, aun sigues ocupada, sigo sin encontrar una chica guapa que me muestre la ciudad – dijo esto viendo fijamente a Darien.

– Pues no tal vez… –

– Mjj, Mjj – Darien se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de su novia.

– Aa Darien, disculpa – dijo riéndose nerviosa – Darien te presento a Shin, Shin te presento a Darien… mi novio –

Darien volteo a ver a Serena con ojos asesinos, por que razón tardo unos segundos en aclararle que era su novio, por que lo miraba de una manera diferente, que el no podía descifrar, no comprendía por que los celos se iban apoderando de el mientras que los deseos de dejar a ese sujeto noqueado crecían sin control.

– Mucho gusto – dijo Shin mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo.

– Igualmente – respondió fingidamente correspondiendo al saludo.

Pasaron unos segundos callados y por fin Serena se decidió a romper ese incomodo silencio – Bueno Shin, si no tienes nada que hacer te puedo mostrar hoy mismo la ciudad –

– Para hermosas princesas como tu, nunca estoy ocupado.

"Pero que le pasa a este tipo" pensó Darien.

– Claro, si no te molesta Darien, ya que nuestra cita se cancelo –

"Claro que me molesta, no ves como este tipo trata de conquistarte" – Claro que no Amor, ya me tengo que ir, te hablo mañana – y sin decir más la beso, una reacción rara en el ya que no era muy afectuoso "Para que veas que es Mía" pensó mientras miraba de manera desafiante a Shin,el cual solo reía al ver la escena.

– OK, nos vemos – contesto una Serena aun aturdida por la sorpresa del beso.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– ¿Qué demonios hace "El" aquí? – Preguntó Némesis sorprendida al ver el chico que se encontraba con Serena.

– Es parte del plan de Ares, no te preocupes – decía Alastor confiado – de una u otra manera nos será útil, nos será muy útil –

* * *

☺ **Notas de la Autora;** Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, queria actualizar antes, pero mi inspiracion y yo nos peleamos y se nego a ayudarme en este capitulo, pero aun asi trate de sacarlo adelante, afortunadamente para el capitulo 4 ya nos reconciliamos n.n tratare de no hacerla enojar. 

Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews;

**_Ofelia:_** Gracias por tu recomendación pero aun sigo algo confusa

**_Vientodeurano: _**Gracias T.T tu review, si e pensado en modificar un poco la actitud de Sere, no la quiero poner siempre llorando. Tu crees que las Inners sean capaz de traicionarla, eso lo veremos muy pronto.

_**Danyseren:** _Tu pregunta será contestada en el siguiente capitulo donde se aclara la historia de la Diosa Selene. Gracias por tu Review, y no actualize tan rapido como yo queria, pero espero subir el capitulo lo mas pronto posible.

_**Sailor angel7:**_ Lo de la traicion esta todavia por verse, me algra que te haya gustado y espero que actualices pronto tu fic n.n

_**LMUndine:**_ Tratare deque los siguientes capitulos no sean tan confusos, gracias por leer mi historia.

_**edith:**_ Me alegro que teguste mi historia y tuvoto sera tomado en cuenta.

_**Pandora no Rea:**_ Gracias, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y tratare de ya no pelearme con mi inspiracion.

_**Starlitg:**_ Asi es, estas en lo correcto, Loki es un Jutun en la mitologia nordica(que es equivalente a un titan en la griega) y es el Dios del Engañoy aunque se caracterizaba por no seguir ordenes en este fic modifique su actitud para hacerlo más util (para mi claro).

_**aracne:**_ Gracias por leer esta historia, me alegro que te guste, y como vez estoy utilizando un poco de ambas mitologias, pero pienso cambiarlas un poco para hacer que la mitologia concuerde con el anime de Sailor Moon. Yo tenia entendido que Usagi Tsukino significaba Conejo de la Luna y Tsukino, solo, Jardin de la Luna, voy a checar, pero aun asi gracias por la observacion y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado.

_**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: **_Gracias, me alegro que le estes dando una oportunidad a mi fic y espero que conforme valla evolucionando esta historia se vuelva mas interesante.

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia T.T cuando leia sus review no pude evitar que un par de lagrimas se me escaparan (Ok, Ok lo admito llore a cantaros).

Aaa y por cierto, esto es por si no actualizo antes de las fiestas.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN LINDO INICIO DE AÑO

Les Decea de todo Corazon

**_Kamy Magic_**


	5. Historias y Pesadillas

– ¿Qué demonios hace "El" aquí? – Preguntó Némesis sorprendida al ver el chico que se encontraba con Serena.

– Es parte del plan de Ares, no te preocupes – decía Alastor confiado – de una u otra manera nos será útil, nos será muy útil –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

La tarde había pasado rápidamente para Serena y Shin, quienes se encontraban descansando en una banca del parque No. 10 después de recorrer casi toda la ciudad.

– Jamás pensé que esta ciudad fuera tan grande, recorrimos muchos lugares y aun no terminan los más importantes – se quejaba, pues todo el día recorrió calles, edificios, etc. En compañía de Serena.

– Vamos no te quejes, casi terminamos el recorrido hoy, ya mañana podremos visitar mas tranquilamente los lugares faltantes – decía la chica mientras lo miraba fijamente "Que bien me siento estando con el" pensó "De una forma u otra me alegro de que Darien no pudiera quedarse más tiempo" sin querer le sonrió dulcemente al chico el cual también le sonrió de la misma manera "Pero en que demonios estoy pensando" se reprendió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos "Darien es el amor de mi vida, como puedo alegrarme por pasar otra semana sin verlo" .

– ¿Te pasa lago Princesa? – pregunto al ver a la rubia tan callada.

– No – se apresuro a contestar – Ahora que lo recuerdo, no me haz dicho de donde eres? –

– Bueno – el chico cerro los ojos – Se podría decir que vengo de Grecia –

– ¿De Grecia? – Preguntó – No tienes finta de griego –

– Eso es por que no soy de Grecia, el lugar al que pertenezco es más allá de Grecia, pero como se que no sabrías ubicarlo te di el punto de referencia más cercano.

– No te entiendo – le dijo confundida por sus palabras – ¿Acaso eres de Albania, Macedonia o Bulgaria, y crees que soy muy tonta para no localizar esos países? – pregunto indignada levantándose de golpe.

– Por supuesto que no Princesita, yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, además, si lo hiciera, estaría muy equivocado – le decía mientras la tomaba gentilmente del brazo evitando que esta se fuera.

Serena lo miro a los ojos y no pudo resistirse, nuevamente se sentó a su lado.

– Sabes Princesa – dijo Shin levantando su vista hacia el cielo, donde la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor – De donde yo vengo hay una historia muy linda sobre una diosa lunar –

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto una Serena muy intrigada – ¿Y sobre que trata? –

– Dicen que la Diosa de la Luna, Selene, se caracterizaba por su hermosura, su tez era pálida, con unos hermosos ojos azules, unos labios carnosos color carmesí, su largo cabello que asemejaban finas hebras de oro, en pocas palabras era hermosa. Su belleza atrajo el interés de muchos dioses del olimpo, incluyendo al mismísimo Zeus, el Dios más poderoso, pero ella se enamoro de un simple mortal… Endymion – El chico hizo una pausa para tomar aire, mientras la mirada de Serena seguía clavada en el esperando que continuara, el la observo entendiendo lo que ella quería por lo que prosiguió con la historia – Zeus, estaba tan molesto de que un mortal le ganara en el juego del amor que bajo a la Tierra y mato a Endimion, pero lejos de lograr su cometido de enamorar a Selene, solo le causo un gran dolor que poco a poco la consumía. Abatido por la infinita tristeza de Selene le pregunto que podía hacer para volver a verla sonreír, esta le dijo con gruesas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, que lo único que quería era poder estar junto a Endymion, que les permitiera renacer juntos, en un mundo donde su amor se pudiera consumar, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, olvidándose así, de todos sus privilegios como diosa. Zeus la amaba tanto, que renuncio a ella, solo para verla feliz y sonriendo nuevamente, se dice que tanto Selene como Endymion, reencarnaron en príncipes de dos imperios diferentes, con un matrimonio ya establecido desde antes de su nacimiento, el cual traería paz a ambos reinos (Aclaraciones al final).

"Si, claro, sin Dolor y Sufrimiento" pensó, mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Que hermosa historia – dijo una vez que Shin termino de relatar la leyenda.

– Tu crees, a mi me parece egoísta – contesto al comentario con cierta amargura en sus palabras.

– ¿Egoísta por qué? – La chica se sentía realmente indignada por las palabras del joven – Si ella lo dejo todo por amor –

– Por eso mismo, por que solo pensó en su amado, no le importo dejar solos a las personas que la amaban –

– Bueno… – no encontraba que decir, ya que muy en el fondo sabia que tenia razón, lo había dejado todo por el, sin pensar en los demás – Debes de entender que cuando uno esta enamorado solo piensa en el ser amado –

– Pero aun así, eso no la justifica – dijo viendo severamente a la joven, lo que la dejo muy consternada ya que sintió esto ultimo como un reproche.

– Vamos, se hace tarde, te llevo a tu casa – se levanto y muy cortésmente le ofreció su mano a Serena para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Tienes razón, mis padres se preocuparan por mí – decía mientras tomaba la mano del chico y se ponía de pie.

Y sin decir más emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de los Tsukino.

– Gracias, no era necesario que me acompañaras, pero te lo agradezco – decía Serena parada en el umbral de su casa.

– Claro que era necesario – habló mientras tomaba suavemente su mano – a las Princesitas como tu no se les debe de descuidar ni un solo segundo, y el que debe de agradecerte soy yo por haberme permitido pasar una tarde mágica a tu lado – dulcemente beso su mano – Nos vemos luego dulzura –

Serena se quedo parada en la puerta mientras veía como el chico se alejaba lentamente – Es muy agradable – se decía a si misma – Apenas si lo conozco y ya lo estimo mucho – y por fin tras ver que el chico había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche se decidió a entrar a su casa – Ya llegue! – gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

– Me alegro hija, me tenias preocupada, no sabia que llegarías tan tarde – le decía Mamá Ikuko.

– Discúlpame Mamá es que se me fue el tiempo volando –

– Eso pasa cuando estas con alguien que amas¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? – La Señora Ikuko no se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían provocado en la mente de Serena.

"Alguien que amas" se repetía mentalmente – No gracias, ya cene, es tarde y mañana tengo escuela, lo mejor es que me valla a dormir – dijo rápidamente antes de que su madre comenzara a contarle cuando ella y Kenji fuero jóvenes y como se habían enamorado – Buenas noches – dijo ya subiendo las escaleras.

Serena entro a su cuarto encontrándose con Luna.

– ¿Quién era ese joven? – cuestiono la gata, ya que había observado todo desde la ventana del cuarto de su dueña.

– Un chico que conocí en la escuela – contesto – Es nuevo en la ciudad y me pidió que se la mostrara – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

– Pero y ¿Y tu cita con Darien? –

– Se cancelo, el maestro no me dejo salir a tiempo y cuando llegue Darien tenia que irse – le dijo también restándole importancia mientras buscaba ropa en sus cajones.

– Tal vez si fueras más responsable el maestro no te hubiese castigado – dijo recriminándola.

Serena miro fijamente los ojos de la Gatita, "Siempre me piden que cambie¿por que no me aceptan como soy?" – Tal vez, pero el hubiera no existe – esto lo dijo con cierta ira en sus palabras – Me voy a bañar – y cerro la puerta del baño tras de si, dejando a Luna sola.

"Que extraño, ya tiene una semana sin ver a Darien y no ha estado lloriqueando como es su costumbre, ni tampoco culpo al maestro de haberla castigado, creo que por fin esta madurando"

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Serena estaba dentro de la tina de baño sumida en sus pensamientos "Esta bien si tanto desean que cambie lo haré, quieren una Serena madura, pues la tendrán"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

La escena que acababa de ver la dejo sin aliento, frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de el ser que más había amado en este mundo.

– ¡Mishiru! – Gritó mientras sacudía el cuerpo inerte – Por favor, no me dejes sola – le rogaba abrazándola y con lágrimas rodando por su rostro – Por favor, esto no puede estar pasando.

– ¿Su muerte fue justa? – se escucho una ronca voz.

Haruka viro en todas direcciones pero no pudo localizar de donde provenía – ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO FUE JUSTA! – Gritaba con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia – Ella no merecía morir –

– Pero no juraron que protegerían a su Princesa a costa de sus propias vidas – se escucho de nuevo la misma voz.

– Si, y estoy dispuesta a cumplir con mi promesa – decía esto mientras colocaba tiernamente el cuerpo de Mishiru en el suelo y se ponía de pie – Protegeré a mi Princesa a costa de lo que sea – dijo con mucha firmeza.

– ¿Incluso a costa de la vida de tu amada Neptun? – esa pregunta dejo helada a Haruka, mil y un veces pensó en dar su vida por proteger a su princesa, pero el ver morir a Mishiru por cumplir esa misión no lo soportaría – Tu amada Princesa sabe que ella morirá y aun así, no le importa, lo único que le interesa son sus caprichos de niña mimada, esta por cambiar el futuro, ese por el que ustedes tanto han sufrido y luchado, y solo por cumplir con un deseo suyo, a costa de la vida de inocentes, a costa de la vida de tu amada Mishiru.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Haruka se despertó alterada, estaba empapada a causa del sudor que recorría todo su cuerpo y su respiración era muy agitada, el sueño que acababa de tener había logrado perturbarla.

– ¿Haruka, te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto Mishiru quien había despertado por la reacción tan brusca de Haruka, esta al verla la abrazo fuertemente mientras sus ojos se inundaban a causa de las lagrimas – Haruka – Mishiru realmente estaba preocupada – ¿Qué te pasa, estas temblando.

– Te amo – fue lo único que recibió por respuesta mientras la Sailor del Viento se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Serena después de dormir tan solo un par de horas se levanto de su cama ya que como días anteriores no lograba conciliar el sueño.

– Que linda se ve la Luna esta noche – dijo para si misma, volteo a ver su reloj y pudo ver que apenas pasaban de las 12:30 a.m. "Y ahora que haré en toda la noche" pensó ya que de antemano sabia que por más que tratara no podría dormir más, cerro las cortinas de su ventana para evitar que los rayos emitidos por la Luna despertaran a su fiel gata sin darse cuenta que fuera de su casa era aun observada por aquellos gatos que la siguieron durante el día.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Los cuatro felinos después de ver como Serena cerraba las cortinas de su cuarto, bajaron de la terraza, dando por terminada su tarea, conocían a las personas con las que la chica se relacionaba y podrían fácilmente cumplir con su misión.

Nuevamente trasformadas en humanos caminaron hacia el hotel en el que se alojaban.

– Caos no tardara en atacar a Selene, así es que mañana mismo comenzaremos con las ordenes de Ares – dijo Alastor con firmeza, a lo que los otros simplemente asintieron ya que sabían que sus ordenes no eran para cuestionarse.

* * *

☺**Notas de la Autora; **Espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado y si no, haganmelo saber ya que esta historia depende mucho de sus comentarios, sugerencias y quejas.

Bueno para aquellos que se preguntan O.o' que rayos me paso y de donde saque esa version de Selene & Endymion, pues veran nn' esa yo la invente, pues si ponia la original como iba a explicar que Endymion era un principe y no un pastor, el que Serena halla reencarnado y que ya no sea una diosa y muchas otras cosas más, pero bueno, a aquellosque les interesa esta es laverdadera historia mitologica de Selene & Endymion:

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Cuenta la leyenda que Selene vio a Endimión un joven pastor, dormido en una cueva del monte Lamos cerca de Mileto, donde éste se había refugiado para descansar y que ambos se enamoraron. Selene pidió entonces a Zeus que concediera a Endimión la vida eterna para que así nunca le abandonase. Alternativamente, Endimión tomó la decisión de dormir en un sueño perpetuo, del que sólo despertaba para recibir a Selene. Zeus tambien consintió en dejar que la luna desapareciese del cielo varias noches al mes para hacer compañía a su amado, y el resto de los días, Selene se conforma con verle desde lo alto y acariciarle desde ahí...

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Bueno, este capitulo esta un poquito corto, pero espero subir el siguiente capitulo esta misma semana, eso si mi computadora opina lo mismo por que ultimamenteme ha estado ocasionando muchos problemas ¬.¬, No! no es cierto cosita linda no te traves, Quien es la computadora mas linda y rapida del mundo? (las cosas que tiene que hacer uno °-°').

Gracias a todos losque me dejaron sus reviews n.n gracias a **Vientodeurano**, **Danyseren**,** Sailor angel7**, **LMUndine**, **edith nn** y a** Starlitg** mil gracias, sus comentarios significan muchisimo para mi. bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**_Kamy Magic_**


	6. ¿Que es lo que Escondes?

Los cuatro felinos después de ver como Serena cerraba las cortinas de su cuarto, bajaron de la terraza, dando por terminada su tarea, conocían a las personas con las que la chica se relacionaba y podrían fácilmente cumplir con su misión.

Nuevamente trasformadas en humanos caminaron hacia el hotel en el que se alojaban.

– Caos no tardara en atacar a Selene, así es que mañana mismo comenzaremos con las ordenes de Ares – dijo Alastor con firmeza, a lo que los otros simplemente asintieron ya que sabían que sus ordenes no eran para cuestionarse.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Nuevamente pasaban de las 6:30 a.m. y Serena ya se encontraba en su colegio sorprendiendo nuevamente tanto a Luna, a su familia y a las Sailors.

El día pasaba totalmente normal para la chica, tuvo las mismas clases de siempre, y ya a la hora de receso se reunió con sus amigas en el patio de la preparatoria para almorzar, mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia, pero su plática fue interrumpida cuando Shin se acerco al grupo de chicas.

– Princesa, Hola¿Podemos hablar? – Habló el joven ignorando totalmente a las chicas.

"¿Princesa¿Por qué la ha Llamado así?" se preguntaba Rei quien miraba desconfiadamente al joven.

– Si – Respondió Serena – Adelante –

– En privado si no te molesta – decía mientras veía de una manera despectiva a las inners, las cuales solo lo miraron con cara de asombro.

– Chicas¿No les molesta, o sí? – les pregunto.

– Claro que no, Serena – le respondió la castaña.

Después de esto Serena se levanto de su asiento y camino con Shin hacia el patio del colegio – ¿Y bien? – pregunto la rubia una vez considerando que a esa distancia las chicas no podrían escuchar su charla.

– Bueno, te vengo a preguntar si hoy seguiremos con el recorrido o si estas muy ocupada puede ser otro día –

– No, hoy esta bien por mi – dijo con una tierna sonrisa dedicada especialmente a el – Solo nos faltan pocos sitios por visitar, además, quiero ir a visitar a unas amigas que viven por el centro de la ciudad, y pues ya que terminemos de paso lo puedo hacer –

– Que bien – le respondió con una sonrisa igual de dulce que la de ella – Es solo que… – su expresión cambio radicalmente a una seria – Es que pensé que talvez tendrías planes con tus amigas, o, con tu novio –

Serena agacho la mirada – No – dijo casi en un susurro – las chicas están muy ocupadas por las tardes, Rei cuida del templo Hikawa, Mina asiste a ensayos de teatro, Lita a clases de cocina y Amy va a clases especiales para chicos superdotados – decía tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía, pero esta se notaba en sus voz – como vez están algo ocupadas – levanto la vista y sonrió tristemente.

– ¿Y tu novio? – pregunto el chico aun con un semblante serio.

– Bueno – volvió a dirigir su vista al suelo – El, el esta estudiando medicina, es su gran sueño – trataba de sonreír, pero simplemente no podía – hace un año perdió una beca en una escuela muy prestigiada por mi culpa y pues – ya había pasado un año desde la batalla contra Galaxia y ella aun se sentía culpable de que Darien hubiese perdido la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero – ahora tiene que trabajar medio tiempo para poder pagar sus estudios – no sabia por que, pero en unos cuantos días le había tomado una gran confianza a Shin y no dudaba en contarle cosas que no a cualquiera le diría.

– Valla – hablo con ironía – tu lo dejas todo por el y el simplemente te abandona por seguir su caprichito – la ira se notaba en cada una de sus palabras.

– No es solo un capricho, su máximo anhelo es convertirse en un prestigiado doctor – Serena callo unos segundos mientras razonaba las primeras palabras del chico "tu lo dejas todo por el" – Además yo… yo no he dejado nada por el ¿Por qué lo dices? –

– No, por nada, es que a veces creo que te conozco de siglos, ya me tengo que ir – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Serena estaba en una mar de confusiones, toda su realidad y fantasía parecía revolverse aun más, viejos recuerdos que venían a ella entre sueños pero que eran muy confusos, la aparición de aquel ser que le advertía sobre una traición, el que tanto las chicas como Darien estuvieran ocupados y casi no pasaran tiempo con ella, la historia de Shin, la cual, si lo pensaba bien era muy irreal, pero que por alguna extraña razón le parecía tan familiar, además del sentimiento que el chico estaba despertando en ella. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza ya que un fuerte dolor le vino tratando de poner todas sus ideas en orden "Que tipo de respuesta fue esa", se pregunto mientras sus ojos se llenaron de determinación y a paso firme alcanzo a Shin y lo tomo del brazo para evitar que este siguiera huyendo.

El chico volteo y se asombro de la mirada llena de determinación de la chica "Valla, pero si pareces la misma de antes, Selene".

– Te pido que me digas, que quieres decir con eso de que yo lo deje todo por el – Serena estaba segura que el chico sabía algo más de lo que aparentaba, eran demasiadas coincidencias.

– No quise decir nada – contesto rápidamente – Es solo que es obvio para mi que tu dejarías todo por estar con el y el no esta dispuesto a hacer lo mismo –

"No, hay algo más¿Qué es?" se preguntaba mentalmente la chica aun sosteniendo el brazo de Shin.

DING DONG DING DONG, DING DONG DING DONG

– Ya me tengo que ir, si llego tarde no me dejaran entrar a clases – decía mientras trataba de zafarse de la rubia.

A Serena le importaba un comino las clases, no le interesaba reprobar el semestre con tal de conseguir la verdad – No, tu diste por hecho que yo me he sacrificado por estar con Darien¿por que lo hiciste? –

– Es solo que yo… yo di por hecho que tu lo harías, no se que clase de relación tengan tu y tu novio – no sabia como salir de esta, era obvio que la chica no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

– No, tu mientes, que es lo que escondes – realmente estaba alterada

– No, no se a que te refieres.

– ¡SERENAAA! – el grito de Mina distrajo a Princesa de la Luna lo cual Shin aprovecho para zafarse del agarre de esta.

– Me tengo que ir, nos vemos – dijo mientras corría hacia las aulas.

Serena no pudo hacer más para evitar que el chico se le escapara así que regreso con las sailors.

– Serena, no acabaste con tu almuerzo por culpa de ese chico – decía Rei mientras veía el almuerzo casi intacto.

– No importa, de todas maneras no tengo hambre – decía mientras tiraba su almuerzo a la basura, al ver la escena chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, no cabía duda que Serena estaba cambiando mucho en tan poco tiempo.

– Chicas – hablo la peliazul – la siguientes clases las tenemos juntas, hay que apresurarnos o no nos dejaran entrar –

– Si – contestaron todas mientras rápidamente se dirigían hacia su salón

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Darien se encontraba muy apresurado, su clase de Fisiología General había terminado un poco más tarde de lo usual y eso perjudicaría todo su horario ya que llegaría tarde a su empleo. Iba tan apresurado que no pudo evitar chocar con una chica que pasaba por ahí.

– Lo siento – decía mientras se agachaba para tomar algunos libros y hojas que la chica había tirado.

– No hay problema – respondió. Darien levanto la vista y durante unos segundos observo a la chica, su pelo era largo y negro como la noche al igual que sus grandes ojos, su tez era pálida, pero tenía unos labios tan carnosos y rojos que incitaban a besarla. – Mi nombre es Sharon – dijo mientras estiraba su mano en son de saludo.

– Yo… yo soy Darien, Darien Chiba – decía torpemente mientras contestaba el saludo "Que chica tan linda"

– Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo un poco de prisa, espero volver encontrarnos, Sr. Chiba – decía mientras mostraba una seductora sonrisa.

– Yo también lo espero – susurro mientras veía como la chica se perdía entre el resto de los estudiantes, olvidando por un momento la prisa que llevaba.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Durante todas las clases Serena permaneció ajena a lo que los profesores enseñaban, por más que trataba no podía sacar de su mente las dudas que tenia, estaba harta de toda esa incertidumbre que comenzaba a envolver su vida entera.

– Ya que no hay dudas, quien pasara a hacer los siguientes problemas, mmm veamos – decía el mismo maestro de matemáticas por el cual Serena había llegado tarde a su cita con Darien. – Señorita Tsukino, pase por favor – pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de la rubia, su vista seguía perdida – Señorita Tsukino… ¡SEÑORITA TSUKINO! – levanto la voz, frustrado por no lograr captar la atención de la chica.

– Ahh – la chica volvió a este mundo y fijó su vista en el profesor encolerizado – ¿Me hablaba? – dijo con cara de desconcierto mientras el resto de sus compañeros se reía.

– Valla, parece que vuelve a ser la misma de antes – dijo con un tono de burla – Pase y resuelva el primer problema, o salga de mi clase –

– Sí – respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la pizarra, tomo el plumón y comenzó a resolver el dichoso problema pero nuevamente su mente la traicionaba y comenzaba a alejarse de su cuerpo "Talvez reaccione de una manera muy violenta con Shin, pero, estoy segura de que hay algo más¿Por qué esta inquietud no me deja tranquila¿Por qué desconfío de todos, bueno lo mejor sea que hable con el a la salida"

– Señorita Tsukino! – la voz del maestro la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Sí? – pregunto volteando a verlo

– Me alegro de que dejara en claro que entendió perfectamente el tema… pero, deje algo para los demás por favor –

Serena fijo su vista nuevamente en el pizarrón y vio que sin darse cuenta ya había resuelto 3 de los 4 ejercicios que el maestro les había puesto – Lo siento – dijo un poco sonrojada mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

– Valla, Serena tonta resolviendo problemas de matemáticas sin ninguna dificultad, que veré mañana¿cerdos volando? – se burlo Rei en voz baja para que el maestro no la escuchara.

A pesar de querer contestarle de mil y un maneras a su "Gran Amiga", Serena permaneció en silencio lo cual causo el desconcierto de la pelinegra.

– Vamos Rei, déjala en paz – dijo Litas al ver que la rubia no hacia siquiera un leve esfuerzo por defenderse.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Lo siento Darien, es la tercera vez que llegas tarde en este mes – le decía una mujer ya mayor.

– Si, lo se – le contesto – Pero señorita Takahashi, la clase se retraso y es por eso… –

– Si Darien, se que no fue tu culpa – le decía con un tono de comprensión – Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de tener un mesero con problemas de horario, vamos, ve a tu casa, descansa un poco, yo tratare de que el señor Kinoto no se moleste y te despida –

– Si Señorita Takahashi – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y salía del restaurante "Bueno, por lo menos pasare este tiempo libre con Serena"

– ¡Sr. Chiba! – Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo de donde provenía tan melódica voz y se encontró con la misma joven con la que minutos antes había chocado, sentada en una de las mesas que había fuera del restaurante donde trabajaba.

– Hola ¿Me recuerdas? – pregunto mientras Darien se acercaba a su mesa

– Claro – "Como olvidarte" – Eres Sharon ¿cierto? –

– Si, pero mira que casualidad, pareciera como si el destino nos quisiera juntos – dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente – Pero que mal educada¿gustas sentarte? – decía mientras extendía su mano sobre una silla

– N...No gracias, es que tengo un asunto pendiente – contesto algo tímido.

– O vamos¿Vas a despreciarme? – Dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas – Solo un café, para conocernos mejor, te parece –

Darien observo a la chica, le era imposible resistirse – Esta bien, tu ganas – después de decir esto se sentó en la silla que Sharon le había señalado "No puedo creer que le hable de tu" pensó después de darse cuenta de la confianza que le había tomado a la joven, tomando en cuenta que el es muy respetuoso y siempre le habla de usted a gente que recién conoce.

"Ya eres mío Endymion" se dijo mentalmente la chica mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

**☺Notas de Autora;** ¿Qué les parecio, espero que les alla gustado, se que prometi acutalizar la semana pasada pero mi computadora no opino lo mismo ya que no queria abrir mi explorador T.T fue una semana terrible, mucho tiempo libre y yo sin poder leer fics T.T.

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capitulo anterior, sobre todo a los que me dejaron reviews, me sirven de mucho, pienso en ustedes cada vez que mi computadora no me quiere dejar escribir o actualizar y pongo más empeño el los golpes que le doy a CPU (que poco aguanta, solo por que dura más de cuatro dias sin apagarse ya las anda dando uú), en especial gracias a;

• **_Sailor angel7;_** Gracias por tu mensaje, y no te preocupes más adelante saldra que tienen planeado para la pobre de Serena.

• **_LMUndine;_** Mmmm, este capitulo no es muy largo, pero prometo poner más empeño en los que siguen, gracias por seguir mi historia.

•**_Pandora no Rea;_** Mil gracias Pandora, para mi son muy importante tus reviews pues tus fics fueron los que me dieron animos para yo tambien publicar mi historia (quejas sobre mi fic, con ella porfavor, no se crean nn)

•_**Natalia Kido;**_ Gracias por tu observacion, ya en el siguiente capitulo puse Michiru como es, bueno espero que no se me alla escapado ninguno°-°, y muchisimas gracias, me alegro de que mi historia sea de tu agrado.

•_**Danyseren;**_ Yo tambien le tenia fe a mi compu, pero me defraudo uu, y en cuanto a tus preguntas, pues más adelante tendran respuesta, no te las puedo decir ahorita por que le quitarian mucho sabor a la historia, pero más adelante, toda la verdad saldra a la luz.

•_**CaTuSiaNa;**_ Gracias por tu mensaje, espero actualizar pronto para que muchas dudas se despejen, me alegra que te guste, me llena de animos tu comentario, mil gracias.

•_**Vientodeurano;**_ Gracias,el saber que no soy la unica que pelea con su intrañable amiga la Sra. Computadora, me tranquiliza, por lo menos se que no estoy sola en esta arduabatalla,te agradesco el que sigas mi fanfic.

•**_edith nn;_** Te juro que trate de explicarselo, se lo dije con palabras con dibujitos, hasta con manzanitas y no, no entendio, por eso despues de una semana actualizo, gracias por dejar tu review, se que cuento con tu apoyo en esta historia y eso me anima muchisimo.

•**_aracne;_** Bueno aracne, yo tambien batalle para leer tu fic y hasta ahorita acabo de terminar de leer tu historia y dejarte mi opinion, quiero confesarte algo, tu historia al igual que las de Pandora tuvieron que ver en que yo me animara a escribir una de las locas ideas que rondan mi cabeza, asi es que Mil gracias T.T el que me dejes review significa mucho para mi. En cuanto a tu review, pues, ya veremos que se cosas se le ocurren a Darien más adelante n.n.

Gracias Mil Gracias A Todas Las Personas Que Leen Esta Historia.

**_Kamy Magic_**


	7. Enfrentamientos

"Ya eres mío Endymion" se dijo mentalmente la chica mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Todos los jóvenes alumnos de la preparatoria Juban salían de esta rumbo a sus casas ya que las clases habían acabado por el día de hoy

– ¡Serena! – la voz de un chico resonó por toda la escuela.

– Aaa Shin, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte – hablo Serena cuando tenia al joven enfrente.

– Si, bueno lo que pasa es que quería saber si lo de nuestro recorrido sigue en pie, tú sabes, por lo de hoy – decía un poco apenado

– Si, claro que sigue en pie – contesto una Serena un poco apenada y con su vista fija en el suelo – Discúlpame – dijo levantando su vista y mirándolo a los ojos – No se que me pasa, últimamente he estado un poco paranoica, siento como si la gente que quiero me…, me escondiera cosas, no se como explicarlo –

– Sientes como si te escondieran sus deseos, sus sentimientos – expreso a lo que la rubia solo asintió – Bueno, para serte sincero, yo tampoco he sido muy honesto contigo – Serena lo vio fijamente, por fin aquella duda que tenia clavada en su mente seria por fin revelada – Veras, cuando te conocí, le pregunte a unos chicos de tu salón sobre ti –

Serena se quedo un poco desconcertada "¿Es por eso?" se pregunto, miro al chico detenidamente y parecía ser sincero.

– Es por eso que me entere de muchas cosas sobre ti, el que solo te juntas con esas 4 chicas, que tienes problemas con tu novio, incluso que sacas bajas calificaciones – esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo

– Valla – dijo algo sorprendida – No sabia que mi vida privada fuera tan… "publica" – expresó con algo de ironía.

– Bueno, tú sabes, los chismes van, los chismes vienen, las personas hablan de más – hablo viendo hacia donde se encontraban las inners – Pero en fin, se que lo que hice no fue lo correcto y por eso te pido una disculpa – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

– OK, te perdono, pero con una condición – le respondió muy seriamente

– ¿Cuál? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido por la seriedad de la chica.

– Que la próxima vez, si quieres saber algo más sobre mi, me lo preguntes y ya – contesto muy sonrientemente.

El chico sonrió alegremente – Dalo por hecho –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Estaba realmente preocupada, volteo a ver de reojo a Haruka y pudo observar que aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos "Haruka¿Qué te esta pasando?" se preguntaba, pero sabia de antemano que ella no le contestaría, llevaba todo el día sin decir palabra, incluso cuando la invito a dar una paseo en su auto, esta solo negó con la cabeza y con una mirada llena de dolor y decepción.

Fijo su vista nuevamente en el espejo que tenia en sus manos, ya llevaba mas de una hora tratando de encontrar alguna razón por la que Haruka permaneciera así, un nuevo enemigo, una nueva amenaza, algo, pero nada, no veía mas que su propio rostro reflejado.

Por fin se dio por vencida, estaba dispuesta a guardar aquel espejo que tantas veces le había ayudado, pero que ahora cuando más necesitaba su apoyo se negaba a hacerlo. Abrió un cajo de su tocador decidida a guardarlo cuando varia imágenes se empezaron a reflejar en el. Observo con atención y no pudo evitar que un grito ahogado saliera de sus labios (N/A; lo que esta entre las separaciones →x---x-VISIONES-x---x← son las imágenes reflejadas en el espejo).

x----------------------------------x-VISIONES-x----------------------------------x

El espejo mostraba imágenes de una terrible guerra, la cual había arrasado con todo Tokio, podía ver cuerpos sin vida por todos lados, edificios destruidos, todo en caos, pero lo que más le había impactado era ver como en medio del campo de batalla yacían los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeras de batalla, pudo ver como ella y Haruka hacían un dramático intento de unir sus manos antes de que la muerte las consumiera por completo, pero todo fue en vano, quedaron a solo unos centímetros de lograrlo

x----------------------------------x-VISIONES-x----------------------------------x

Lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos mientras tapaba su boca ahogando los gritos de dolor que luchaban por salir al ver tan espantosa imagen.

x----------------------------------x-VISIONES-x----------------------------------x

Al final de todo, solo pudo distinguirla a ella, su princesa, esa a la que tanto juraron proteger, sonriendo placenteramente después de presenciar la muerte de todos aquellos que juraron protegerla, mientras un joven de cabellos dorados la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente.

x----------------------------------x-VISIONES-x----------------------------------x

– No, esto no puede ser – dijo poniéndose de pie, realmente estaba alterada

– Michiru – La voz de Haruka la hizo volver a esta realidad – ¿Tu también viste el futuro que nos espera? – pero más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

– Si, pero no puede ser cierto – decía tratando de convencer a Haruka y a ella misma – Sabes que Serena jamás se atrevería a algo parecido, ella, ella ama a Darien, además, sabes que nunca se perdonaría si dejara que algo malo nos pasara – decía aforrándose al espejo que aun sostenía.

– Lo se Sirena – hablo mientras la abrazaba – Cabeza de bombón jamás nos traicionaría –

"Y aunque lo hiciera, no estoy dispuesta a perderte por ello" un pensamiento que tuvieron en común, pero que no estaban dispuestas a compartir.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Valla, Tokio es una ciudad muy grande – dijo un Shin exhausto, pues a pesar de las horas transcurridas todavía se encontraban recorriendo las calles.

– Si, pero afortunadamente terminamos de recorrerla en tan solo dos días – le respondió la rubia.

– Si – dijo un poco cabizbajo – Es una lastima, en verdad la pase muy bien contigo –

– Yo también Shin, pero hablas como si no nos fuéramos a ver jamás, vamos en la misma escuela ¿Lo Recuerdas? – dijo un poco burlona.

– Si, lo se, pero imagina lo aburridas que serán mis tardes sin las compañía de una diosa como tú u.u –

– Vamos, no es para tanto n.n – dijo un poco sonrojada – Bueno, tengo que ir a visitar a unas amigas, antes de que se haga más tarde – dijo viendo su reloj el cual marcaba las 10:40 – ¿Sabes como regresar a tu casa? –

– Si, no te preocupes, gracias a la gran Guía Serena Tsukino, no me volveré a perder en esta inmensa ciudad –

– Me alegra haberte ayudado, bueno, nos vemos en la escuela – dijo tratando de despedirse.

– Pero ni se te ocurra que te dejare ir sola – hablo antes de que la rubia siquiera diera un paso – Soy todo un caballero, y como tal debo acompañarla hasta su destino, princesa – dijo mientras extendía su brazo caballerosamente para que ella lo tomara.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– Es aquí, – dijo Serena deteniéndose frente al portón de una gran mansión.

– ¡Valla! – Exclamó Shin – Parece que te relacionas con gente muy importante – sonrió.

– Así es, aunque no lo creas soy amiga de la famosa Michiru Kaioh y de Haruka Ten'ou – dijo haciéndose la importante.

– ¿…..? – Shin realmente no sabía de quienes les estaba hablando.

– Vamos, es imposible que no las conozcas – dijo con una cara de asombro.

– Yo, yo no soy de este país¿Lo recuerdas? – Alego, tratando de justificarse.

– No eres de este país, pero si de este mundo – dijo con algo de burla en sus palabras – Me parece imposible que no sepas quienes son – callo un momento, pero al ver que el chico no sabía ni de que le estaban hablando continuo – Michiru Kaioh es un famosísima violinista, reconocida mundialmente, además de una excelente pintora y Haruka Ten'ou, bueno ella es una corredora de la formula 1 muy popular –

– Asiii, ellas, como no reconocí sus nombres – fingió ya que no sabia de quien demonios le estaba hablando.

"Es muy raro, si realmente las conociera me hubiera alegado que Haruka es un hombre" Trato de decir algo pero el chico hablo antes que ella.

– Bueno, será mejor que entres antes de que se haga más tarde –

– Si, tienes razón – le contesto y sin que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionara el chico la tomo de los hombros y la beso dulcemente en la mejilla., sin darse cuenta de que en el segundo piso alguien observaba la escena con cierto enojo.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– Serena ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Michiru algo sorprendida ya que no esperaba la visita de su Princesa.

– Hola Michiru – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios – Bueno, es que vengo a pedirte ayuda, bueno a ti y a Haruka –

– ¿Pero por que¿Un nuevo enemigo? – estaba algo alterada por las escenas que su espejo le había mostrado horas antes y por más que lo trataba no podía dejar de ver a la rubia con cierto recelo.

– No – contesto rápidamente – De hecho, es por una tontería, es por un proyecto escolar –dijo algo tímida.

– Ahh, por eso – dijo algo fastidiada, su mente era un caos, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era ayudar a su Princesita con sus labores escolares.

– Pero si estás muy ocupada puedo venir después, o yo me las puedo arreglar sola – dijo al ver la cara de Michiru, la cual no disfrazaba su molestia.

– Pues…, ya es algo tarde – dijo tratando de justificarse – Puedes decirme de que se trata y venir otro día a ver en que te puedo ayudar –

– Bueno – sonrió ampliamente – es que habrá un festival en la escuela y pues van a haber diversos concursos, entre ellos la mejor canción escrita por algún alumno del plantel y venia a ver si tu Haruka me podrían ayudar en los últimos toques en una canción que escribí pensando en Darien – esto ultimo lo dijo un poco sonrojada – Por cierto¿Dónde esta Haruka? – pregunto una vez que noto la ausencia de la joven.

– Aquí estoy Serena – contesto fríamente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

– Hola Haruka – saludo alegremente la Princesa de la Luna, iba a correr para abrazarla pero se contuvo al notar la mirada tan penetrante de esta "Por que están tan molestas¿acaso es por mi?"

– Y dime ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? – pregunto con el mismo tono de voz.

– Vino a pedirnos ayuda en un proyecto escolar – se apresuro a contestar Michiru mientras le hacia señas a Haruka para que no fuera a meter la pata.

Haruka fijo su vista nuevamente en Serena, la quería mucho lo admitía, pero no podía dejar de desconfiar, ese sueño fue tan real, pudo sentir el dolor de perder a su Sirena, por ella – ¿Quién era ese chico rubio que te despidió en la puerta?

"Chico rubio" pensó Michiru "¿Acaso, todas esas imágenes que mi talismán me revelo, no tardaran en volverse realidad?"

– Aaa Shin, es un amigo de la escuela, es extranjero y no conoce la ciudad, por eso le hice el favor de mostrársela y de una vez aproveche para venir a pedirles ayuda – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto – No sabia que me espiabas Haruka –

– No lo hago – dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión – Es solo que no creo que este bien que pases todo tu tiempo libre con un joven que **no es tu novio** –

"Que más daría por pasarlo con el, es solo que el no tiene tiempo libre para mi" – Bueno, creo que soy yo quien decide con quien pasar mi tiempo libre – objeto duramente lo que sorprendió tanto a Haruka como a Michiru, ya que no les contesto como la dulce y tierna Serena que ellas conocían.

– Valla, tanto te importa que lo defiendes con uñas y dientes – le reclamo Haruka molesta.

– Lo defiendo por que es mi amigo, lo defiendo igual que las defendería a ustedes o a cualquiera de las chicas, por que los aprecio, además ya estoy bastante grandecita como para saber con quien relacionarme – contesto aun con el mismo tono autoritario que dejo anonadadas a las presentes.

– Nuevamente, al igual que como hiciste con Seiya, no te importara que te prohibamos ver a ese chico verdad – interfirió Michiru

– ¿Y por que habrían de impedírmelo? – pregunto algo alterada.

– ¡POR QUE ERES UNA CHIQUILLA TONTA QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR TODO POR UN SIMPLE CAPRICHO! – Haruka explotó, el sueño, el beso de despedida de Serena y Shin y la actitud que estaba teniendo habían sido suficientes para dudar de su Princesa.

Serena bajo la mirada "Eso es lo que opinan de mi, que soy una niña caprichosa" – ¿Eso es lo que opinas de mi Haruka? – Pregunto levantando la mirada y dejando ver en sus ojos todo el dolor que sentía por ser juzgada de esa manera por sus propias amigas.

Haruka no supo que contestar, le dolía mucho ver que su princesa lo mirara así, por lo que la rubia siguió.

– ¿Crees que seria capas de tirarlo todo por la borda por estar con otro hombre¿Crees que seria capas de traicionar a Darien¿DE FALLARLE A RINI? – Grito ya al borde de las lágrimas – Yo amo a Darien, y jamás, escúchame, jamás lo traicionare – esto ultimo lo dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la mansión dejando atrás a unas muy pensativas Haruka y Michiru.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Valla, pero que rápido paso la tarde – dijo la misma chica con la que Darien había tomado un café, que después se convirtió en un ida al cine y finalmente, en un paseo por las principales calles de Tokio.

– Si, realmente paso volando – decía Darien quien caminaba a su lado.

– Solo espero que ese asunto pendiente que tenías no haya sido muy importante – hablo fingiendo inocencia.

– ¿Asunto pendiente? – se pregunto Darien en voz baja y como un relámpago le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una rubia de odangos "Serena", paro en seco, en todo el día no había recordado siquiera hablarle a su novia – No, no importa, no era tan urgente – "Gracias al cielo ella cree que estoy trabajando, además este tiempo que he pasado con Sharon me ha servido para relajarme"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Serena corría en la oscuridad de la noche con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, no podía creer que Haruka y Michiru tuvieran esa impresión de ella, se negaba a creerlo. De pronto fue aprisionada por un par de brazos que le impedían seguir corriendo, tomo su broche transformador en caso de que fuese algún maleante que tuviera la intención aprovecharse de ella, pero al voltear reconoció al chico que la sujetaba, era Shin

– ¿Princesa que te pasa? – Dijo aun sosteniéndola – Es muy peligroso que corras así a estas horas –

– Shin, ya estoy cansada, estoy cansada de todo esto, de mi vida, de todo – se abrazo fuertemente del chico y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

No muy lejos de allí Darien y Sharon caminaban platicando de cosas sin relevancias.

– Pues, se podría decir que vengo de Grecia – contestaba la chica a la pregunta que le había hecho el pelinegro.

– ¿En serio? – no parecía muy convenció.

– Bueno, no nací allí, pero se puede decir que me crié con sus creencias y tradiciones – agrego un poco fastidiada, pero luego su cara cambio a una de gozo cuando dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la acera – Pero mira que tierno, a pesar de la hora no somos la única pareja que recorre las calles de Tokio –

"¿Somos… Pareja?". Iba a aclarar ese pequeño malentendido pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia donde la chica miraba, se quedo sin habla, allí estaba Serena, SU Serena, abrazando a otro, pero la sangre le hirvió más al darse cuenta de que la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el chico la sostenía fuertemente – Ese imbécil – dijo mientras cruzaba la calle segado por la ira que sentía.

– ¿Qué demonios le haz hecho a mi novia? – pregunto Darien enfurecido lanzándole un puñetazo lo que obligo Shin a arrojar a Serena contra el piso para que no fuese a recibir el golpe que iba dirigido hacia el (No cabe duda que estaba segado por la rabia uu).

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Pregunto esquivando hábilmente los golpes que el pelinegro le lanzaba – Yo solo la estaba consolando –

– Darien, amor, basta, por favor – intervino Sharon.

Darien se quedo pasmado, ahora como saldría de esta, miro fijamente a Serena lo cual aun no salía del asombro, todo había pasado demasiado rápido para ella.

Serena no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba Darien, el amor de su vida, con otra, una mujer que lo había llamado amor y que lo tenia abrazado para evitar que siguiera peleando, quería llorar pero no, no le daría esa satisfacción se levanto fingiendo que nada pasaba – Gracias por tu apoyo Shin, pero yo puedo irme sola a mi casa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo mientras se giraba lista para irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

– Serena espera, yo…– trato de hablar Darien, pero realmente no sabia que decir.

– No Darien, mejor vete a descansar, se ve que trabajas muy arduamente, debes estar cansado – dijo viendo a Sharon, la cual no se molesto en borrar la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro. No podía más, quería salir de ahí, las lagrimas le estaban ganando la partida, por más que trataba de detenerlas estas se empeñaban en salir, sin decir más dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de allí.

– Serena espera – Darien salio corriendo tras la rubia sin importarle nada más.

– Valla, que mal educado – dijo Sharon con una mueca de disgusto mientras veía a Darien alejarse.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Némesis? – pregunto Shin a lo que la pelinegra sonrió y volteo a verlo.

– Viene a ayudarte querido Helios – dijo hipócritamente.

– Ja, tu ayudarme – dijo burlonamente – Ya enserio, a que haz venido, que yo recuerde tu odias a los mortales –

– Esta bien me descubriste, Ares me envió para ayudarte a recuperar a Selene –

– ¿Y por que tanto interés de su parte? – pregunto desconfiadamente.

– No se, talvez le gusta, o le agradas – dijo observando al chico el cual seguía viendo hacia donde Serena había huido – En fin, que más da, a ti lo único que te importa es recuperar a tu hermana o me equivoco –

– Tienes razón, solo me importa recuperarla –

* * *

☺ **Notas de la Autora;** ¿Que les parecio¿Les Gusto?... Bueno, espero que si. Hasta que porfin la historia va tomando color, pero no se preocupen mis queridos lectores muy pronto todas esas locas ideas que rondan mi cabeza empezaran a tomar forma (Segun yo n.n´).

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews; **_Vientodeurano_**, **_Pandora no Rea_**, _**Danyseren**_, **_CaTuSiaNa_**, **_Undine_** (_**LMUndine**_), **_Sailor angel7_**, **_aracne_** y _**Starligt**_, y a los que no lo hicieron de todas maneras gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic. Ahh y antes de que se me olvide, ultimamente no he tenido el tiempo suficiente como para leer las historias actualizadas, pero asi no tenga que dormir las leere pronto para dejarles mis comentarios y opiniones.

Por cierto, no podre actualizar muy seguido, ya que empezaron las clases de la Uni T.T y tengo un horario que me habarca casi todo el día; de Lunes a Viernes clases normales de 7:00am a 3:00pm, mas aparte Clases de ingles (Por que soy muy mala para ese idioma T.T) de 3:00pm a 5:00pm y para acabarla el servicio social de 6:00pm a 8:00pm y si a esto le sumamos tareas y examenes, me queda muy poquito tiempo (Y aparte todavia queria trabajar Ja-Ja-Ja u.u´) pero no se preocupen, no dejare esta historia abandonada, la seguire hasta llegar al final.

Gracias por su apoyo.

_**Kamy Magic**_


	8. Madurando

Quiero aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, (alguien se me adelanto ¬.¬) si no a la gran Naoko Takeuchi y que no gano nada al escribir esta historia, mas que la gratificante satisfaccion de saber que personas comoustedes la leen.

**Madurando**

– No se, talvez le gusta, o le agradas – dijo observando al chico el cual seguía viendo hacia donde Serena había huido – En fin, que más da, a ti lo único que te importa es recuperar a tu hermana o me equivoco –

– Tienes razón, solo me importa recuperarla –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Serena Por favor – Darien llevaba varias cuadras siguiendo a la rubia de coletas, faltaban solo unos cuantos metros para que llegara a su casa, tenia que hablar con ella, explicarle todo – Espera – dijo una vez que la había alcanzado y la sostenía del brazo.

La Princesa al sentir el contacto del pelinegro sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo entero, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo de rodillas, Darien al verla así se hinco para abrazarla, pero sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, así permanecieron varios segundos, los cuales parecieron horas, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, por fin Darien fue el primero en hablar al notar que la rubia lloraba silenciosamente.

– Serena déjame explicarte – aunque realmente no sabía como explicarle que había preferido salir con una desconocida que con ella, su novia, a la cual casi no veía.

– ¿Por qué Darien? – trataba de sonar lo más calmada que podía, quería aparentar madurez, pero por dentro estaba totalmente desecha – ¿Por qué si ya no me amabas… – su voz sonaba muy apagada, tenia un nudo en la garganta el cual le impedía seguir hablando –… seguías ilusionándome con tus mentiras? –

– Serena por favor escúchame – dijo él, tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a verlo a los ojos – Mi amor por ti sigue tan vivo como la primera vez que te vi, igual que cuando supe lo de nuestro pasado, lo de nuestro futuro. No ha disminuido y no lo hará nunca, por que cada día que pasa, siento que te voy amando más – sus palabras eran sinceras, salían desde lo más hondo de su corazón – La joven que viste, Sharon, es solo una amiga, solo eso, entiende que yo también tengo derecho a pasar mi tiempo libre con mis amigos, por favor créeme –

Serena seco sus lagrimas – Si Darien, te creo – dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos – Pero si piensas pasar el poco tiempo libre con tus amigos¿A donde ira a parar nuestra relación? – Hablo con voz firme poniéndose de pie – Ya es tarde, hablaremos luego – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa.

"¿Cuándo habrá madurado tanto?" pensaba Darien mientras veía a su novia adentrarse a su casa.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Serena entro silenciosamente a su casa ya que todos estaban dormidos, en la mañana había avisado que talvez no vendría a dormir, ya que era posible que se quedara con Haruka y Michiru. Subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto sobresaltando a Luna.

– ¡Serena, creí que te quedarías con Haruka y Michiru –

– Cambie de parecer – dijo rápidamente tratando de ocultarle todo lo que había pasado.

– Ya es tarde ¿Te trajo Haruka, no escuche su coche – dijo mirando el pequeño reloj despertador que se encontraba sobre el buró, el cual indicaba que eras las 12:35.

– Mañana hablamos, estoy muy cansada – dijo acostándose en la cama sin importarle la ropa que traía puesta "¿Por qué me siento tan…sola?" pensó cerrando sus ojos mientras varias lagrimas caían silenciosamente sobre la almohada.

"Esa niña, ni siquiera se molesto de programar su reloj despertador" pensó Luna al ver a Serena, aparentemente dormida "¿Cuándo madurara?"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Se encontraba en un lugar hermoso, pero tal belleza no la sorprendía, era como si todos los días viera ese hermoso paisaje que embobaría a cualquiera. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en un pequeño estanque que tenia a sus pies, en el, se reflejaban imágenes de un lugar muy lejano para ella, en donde vivía el ser que más a amado, aquel al que nunca podría olvidar, aquel amor, que estaba condenado a no realizarse jamás.

– Otra vez espiando a los mortales hermanita – se escucho una voz varonil.

– déjame en paz Helios¿No tienes nadie más a quien fastidiar? – le contesto sin siquiera voltearle a ver.

– Ohh vamos Selene, no entiendo como te puedes entretener viendo a esas insignificantes criaturas – dijo viendo hacia el mismo estanque que admiraba su hermana – Son una plaga, solo acaban con lo que hay a su alrededor y se reproducen, pero ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? – Hablo viendo a Selene, la cual no se inmuto a contestar siquiera – Que su existencia es tan insignificante, y aun así, ellos mismos acaban con ella – dijo soltando una carcajada que inundo aquel hermoso jardín.

– No lo entiendes verdad Helios – dijo sin apartar su vista del estanque – Ellos son tan afortunados, los envidio – iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

– ¿Los envidias, no cabe duda que tanto observar a esos parásitos te ha afectado mi querida hermana, su vida es tan corta, que apenas si nos damos cuenta que están aquí –

Selene esbozo una sonrisa – Por eso mismo los envidio, su vida es corta a comparación de la nuestra, pero en ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo, se llenan de tantos sentimientos, de tantas emociones, pasiones que ellos logran entender y que nosotros jamás lo haremos, que jamás sentiremos, a pesar de que vivamos eternamente.

– Cualquiera que te escuche hablar pensaría que te estas convirtiendo en una de ellas – dijo mientras se alejaba de aquel hermoso jardín.

– Que más quisiera yo – murmuro mientras en el pequeño estanque se visualizaba la imagen de un apuesto joven de cabellera negra y ojos tan azules como el cielo nocturno – Que más quisiera yo, mi querido Endymion.

(N/A; Durante todo el sueño Selene nunca aparto sus ojos del estanque, por lo tanto no pudo ver el rostro de Helios, bueno sin mas por el momento, continúen leyendo por favor)

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Serena se despertó, nuevamente tenia esos sueños, de una o de otra manera sabia que eran parte de su pasado, un pasado mas lejano que el legendario Milenio de Plata, pero que prefería ignorar, volteo a ver su reloj despertador y suspiro al ver que apenas pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, ya llevaba varios días sin dormir adecuadamente.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Un día más de clases había por fin transcurrido, por fin, después de una ardua semana de estudio, los alumnos se preparaban para disfrutar del tan esperado fin de semana.

– ¡PORR FINN! – Exclamaba una alegre Mina – Esta semana se me hizo eterna, al fin, el bien merecido fin de semana ha llegado –

– ¿Y que piensan hacer este fin de semana chicas? – pregunto Rei

– Yo pienso estudiar lo más que pueda ya que solo faltan tres semanas para el examen mensual de biología – decía en un tono muy preocupado la sailor de cabellos azulados.

A todas les escurrió una gran gota (bien tipo anime) y solo fue Mina la que se atrevió a dar su punto de vista – Pero si el examen de biología fue apenas la semana pasada¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en estudiar para el siguiente? uu –

– Es mejor estar preparadas – vv

– Bueno yo voy a ir al cine a ver la nueva película de Brad Pitt – dijo Mina muy contenta.

– ¿Y tu Sere? – pregunto la sailor del trueno, pero no recibió respuesta, Serena ni siquiera había escuchado que le hablaban.

– Serena haz estado muy callada ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Rei, pero tampoco fue escuchada, la rubia caminaba al lado de ellas por inercia pero su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí.

– ¡Serena Reacciona! – por fin fue Mina la que trajo a Serena de vuelta a la realidad.

– Lo siento¿Qué decían? – pregunto un poco desconcertada.

– ¿Que si que vas a hacer este fin de semana? – hablo la peliazul

– Pues no lo se, mis padres y Sammy no estarán en casa ya que tienen que viajar por unos días a Osaka, y pues prácticamente estaré sola –

– ¿Y no piensas salir con Darien? – pregunto un poco intrigada Rei.

– No, el esta muy ocupado – contesto rápidamente con un tono de voz dolido, aunque trato de disfrazarlo lo mejor que pudo.

– Miren chicas, son Haruka y Michiru – dijo Lita al ver a ambas guerreras esperándolas a la salida del colegio.

– ¡Chicas! – grito Mina mientras corría hacia ellas, seguida por las demás a excepción de Serena – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

– Vinimos a visitarlas – Contesto tranquilamente Michiru mientras veía como su princesa se dirigía lentamente hacia ellas, sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

– Princesa tenemos que hablar – se apresuro a decir Haruka.

– No hay nada de que hablar Haruka – contesto tranquilamente la rubia de odangos.

– Si lo hay – dijo bajando la vista – Nosotras, nosotras le debemos una dis…–

– Ustedes no me deben nada, solo dijeron lo que piensan – la interrumpió con un tono de voz demasiado frío – Nos vemos luego chicas – dijo alejándose rápidamente del grupo de guerreras.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Rei a lo que la Sailor de las profundidades solo negó con la cabeza mientras se subía al coche en compañía de Haruka.

– Nos vemos luego chicas – fue lo ultimo que dijo la guerrera Urano antes de que arrancara el auto.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"No deja de dolerme" pensaba mientras recorría las calles en dirección a su casa.

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

– ¿Y por que habrían de impedírmelo? – pregunto algo alterada.

– ¡POR QUE ERES UNA CHIQUILLA TONTA QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR TODO POR UN SIMPLE CAPRICHO! – Haruka explotó.

x------------------- End Flash Back -------------------x

"Por otra parte lo de anoche con Darien, también me afecto mucho"

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

Serena no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba Darien, el amor de su vida, con otra, una mujer que lo había llamado amor y que lo tenia abrazado para evitar que siguiera peleando.

x------------------- End Flash Back -------------------x

"Le creo, confió en el, pero aun así, me duele que prefiera pasar tiempo con sus amigos que conmigo" – Ya llegue – dijo entrando a su casa.

– Hija te estábamos esperando, ya nos tenemos que ir¿Segura que no quieres venir? – Le decía Mamá Ikuko.

– Si mamá, estoy segura, además alguien tiene que cuidar la casa ¿no? –

– Si Serena, si llega algún ladrón le ladras lo más fuerte que puedas, seguramente con eso y tu carota, se asustan lo suficiente como para salir corriendo – se burlaba su hermano.

– No sabes lo feliz que seré al librarme de una pequeña peste al menos por unos cuantos días –

– Ya basta, dejen de pelear, Samuel al auto, nos vemos hija – dijo Kenji mientras se acercaba a su pequeña y la besaba en la frente – Te cuidas mucho, sabes que confió en ti, así es que, nada de fiestas señorita –

– Ya lo se Papá, no te preocupes –

Todos subieron al auto mientras Serena los despedía en la puerta agitando su mano en son de despedida.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Darien acababa de salir del local donde antes trabajaba, el señor Kinoto había decidido despedirlo y ahora el pobre no sabia que hacer.

– Darien! – se escucho la misma voz que el día anterior lo había metido en muchos aprietos, volteo a verla y una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

– Hola Sharon – saludo mientras la pelinegra se dirigía hacia el.

– A ti es a quien quería ver – dijo en un tono molesto – ayer te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte – le reprocho – me dejaste sola con ese chico que me trato de seducir descaradamente –

– ¿Trato de, seducirte? – Darien sentía que la ira se iba apoderando nuevamente de el, no sabia exactamente si por que se le había insinuado a Sharon o por que estaba muy cerca de Serena.

– Así es, ahora entiendo por que tu "Hermanita" salio llorando, no era para menos, un chico así pone nerviosa a cualquiera – dijo enfatizando la palabra "Hermanita"

– ¿Hermana? – pregunto algo desconcertado.

– Si, la chica rubia del peinado gracioso – le contesto – Es tu hermana ¿No? –

– Ahhh, Serena, no, ella no es mi hermana, ella es mi, mi novia – dijo sin entender por que le costaba tanto trabajo reconocer que la rubia era su novia.

– ¿Queee? – Dijo algo desconcertada – Pero, pero si ella es apenas una niña –

Darien se sonrojo un poco, no era la primera persona que comentaba sobre la diferencia de edades entre Serena y el, y si a eso le agregábamos el comportamiento un poco infantil de su novia – No, no es tan joven – balbució – ella ya tiene 17 años – (N/A; Si mal no recuerdo, cuando Sailor Moon acabo, Serena tenia 16 años¿O me equivoco?)

– Aun así, yo pienso que tu lo que necesitas es una "Mujer" que te comprenda – dijo coquetamente.

Darien se quedo en shock, era más que obvio que esa chica se le estaba insinuando, no sabia como reaccionar, amaba a Serena, lo admitía, pero al estar cerca de esa mujer se sentía tan atraído, le gustaba estar con ella, platicar sobre cosas muy profundas y maduras, que no podía hacer con su novia – Yo, yo ya tengo que irme – fue lo único que atino a decir para salir de ese embrollo.

– Pero ¿A donde, Aun es muy temprano, vamos al cine sí – dijo reteniendo a Darien.

– No Sharon, ayer tuve muchos problemas con Serena y además… –

– Es lo malo de cuando sales con "Niñas", por cualquier situación se ponen celosas – lo interrumpió.

Darien se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que Sharon le acababa de decir, era cierto, Serena era muy celosa y frecuentemente le hacia escenitas en publico, pero aun así la amaba, lo que no lograba describir, era ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro de el al tener a Sharon tan cerca¿A caso era deseo? – también acabo de quedarme sin trabajo, y no puedo darme el lujo de estar desempleado, faltan dos meses para pagar mi colegiatura y aun no tengo he ahorrado nada –

– Ha sí¿Y que estudias? – hablo con supuesta preocupación y fingiendo no saber nada del chico que tenia enfrente (N/A; Si supieras Darien que te tienen bien vigiladito y conocen todo de ti).

– Estudio medicina, voy en cuarto semestre –

– Ohh medicina, que casualidad, gran parte de mi familia estudio medicina también, de hecho talvez conozcas a mi padre, es el director del hospital central de Tokio, el Dr. Nagisawa –

– ¡El Doctor Nagisawa, como no conocerlo si es uno de los médicos mas reconocidos del país, es mas me atrevo a decir que del mundo – decía Darien un poco sorprendido

– Es mas – en el rostro de Sharon se dibujo una amplia sonrisa – Talvez si hablo con el, te consiga un empleo de medio tiempo en el hospital –

– ¿Harías eso por mi? –

– ¡Claro! – su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas – con una pequeña condición –

El rostro de Darien se torno serio, necesitaba el empleo, y esa era una gran oportunidad, solo los médicos mas reconocidos trabajaban en ese hospital, esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasa – ¿Cuál?

– Que pases todo el día conmigo –

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora;** Les Gusto, epero que si. Bueno, como ando un poco corta de tiempo, quiero agradecer rapidamente a:

**Sailor angel7:** Gracias por seguir mi historia, sip, asi es,son hermanos, y mas adelantetodo ira tomando color, no te preocupes no pienso poner ningun tipo de relacion entre Sere y Shin, mas que su relacion como hermanos.

**Edith nn:** Pues desafortunadamente si hubo inconvenientes, por lo cual no pude actualizar antes u.u Pero yaestoy aqui con este nuevo capitulo n.n

**Vientodeurano:** Gracias por tu apoyo, y pues si, son hermanos, se que varios pensaron que serian pareja, pero siento desilucionarlos, gracias por tu review!

**Danyseren:** Aqui estoy ya con el capitulo #8, siento haberte hecho esperar, y asi es, aqui la desconfianza es lo que esta llevando a nuestra princesa lunar favorita al limite, y pues mas adelante... todo puede suceder.

**LMUndine:** Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero entre tantas tareas y trabajos, no hayaba ni un solo momento de descanso, gracias por seguir esta historia qu sale de las locas ideas que pasan por mi cabezita.

**Starlitg:** Tienes razon, tal parece que todos se estan poniendo de acuerdo para que la pobre de Sere cambie, y pues, en cuanto al hermano y a Ares, muy pronto sabremos que sucedera

**CaTuSiaNa:** Como lo leiste, son hermanos, y lo de las imagenes... muy pronto, todo saldra a la luz.

**aracne:** Mil gracias por tomarte lamolestia de dejarmeun review, te entiendo yo he andado igual todo el mes, y mas ahora qu mi hermanita esta enfermita (Los niños no deberian de enfermarse T.T), como ya te habia dicho por messenger tratare de este fin de semana ponerme al corriente con todas esas historias que me encantan y que por nada del mundo puedo dejar de leer.

**Saori-Luna:** Si ya se, tantas peleas son algo tristes, pero son necesarias para que Serena deje de ser esa niña tonta y madure, y no tienes idea de lo que viene, hasta yo me pongo a llorar al momento de escribir.

Bueno antes de irme quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi hermanita de apenas 4 añitos **_SALLY_** (Que es mi Sol, mi Luna y mis Estrellas) que esta enfermitay que en estos momentos esta hospitalizada Amor, Recuperate Pronto!.

Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews que me llenan de animo y de alegria.

**_Kamy Magic_**


	9. ¡Salgamos a Pasear!

**Antes que Nada (Por Eso De Las Demandas):** Quiero Aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, Naoko Takeuchi se me adelanto, yo solo los entretengo con esta Loca Historia que salio de mi Loca Cabeza.

**Salgamos a Pasear**

(Lo siento, no seme ocurrio otra cosa nn´)

El rostro de Darien se torno serio, necesitaba el empleo, y esa era una gran oportunidad, solo los médicos mas reconocidos trabajaban en ese hospital, esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasa – ¿Cuál?

– Que pases todo el día conmigo –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Estaba sola, su familia se había ido apenas hace una hora y ya se encontraba completamente aburrida tenia el control remoto en su mano mientras presionaba los botones una y otra vez pero en realidad no estaba poniendo atención al televisor "Y ahora, que haré todo el fin de semana" se preguntaba mentalmente "No tengo muchos ánimos para salir con las chicas, ni ganas de que me reprochen que madure una y otra vez" seguía cambiando el canal del televisor por inercia "Darien seguramente estará muy ocupado todo el fin de semana", "Ir con Haruka y Mishiru, ni se diga" – Ni hablar, creo que tendré un fin de semana muy aburrido – hablo para si misma

_RING… RING… RING… RING_

– Casa de los Tsukino, diga – dijo la rubia al descolgar el teléfono.

– Hola Princesita – se escucho una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Quién habla? – Pregunto, aunque de antemano ya sabía quien era.

– Valla, una mañana sin verme y ya te haz olvidado de mi – hablo fingiendo estar dolido – Se nota que significo mucho en tu vida – agrego dramáticamente

– Vamos Shin, era solo una broma, no te enojes si –

– Ya sabía que estabas jugando, nadie se puede olvidar así como así de un chico tan irresistible como yo –

– Jajajaja – La rubia soltó una carcajada – tienes razón, nadie podría olvidar tu ego –

– Oye! Que quieres decir ¬¬' –

– ¿Quién¿Yo, Nada, solo que nadie te podría olvidar – .

– Muy graciosa ¬¬ Y bueno que vas a hacer esta tarde ¿Tienes planes con tus amigas o con tu Novio? – Ese chico si que sabia como hacer sentir mal a Serena

– No la verdad es que no… – sentía un hueco en el estomago – No quede de acuerdo con ninguna de las chicas para salir –

– Ohh valla, eso significa que si te invito a salir, no tendrás pretextos para negarte, claro, amenos que ya hayas quedado de salir con tu novio –

– No, el, el esta muy ocupado, es en los fines de semana cuando tiene mas trabajo – se apresuro a contestar.

– Si, se ve que tiene mucho trabajo – hablo con burla – Bueno, que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo, para que no te aburras –

– Me parece fantástico – contesto alegremente

– OK, pasó por ti en dos horas –

– Esta bien, te espero entonces –

Serena colgó el teléfono y subió corriendo las escaleras, estaba muy emocionada.

– ¿Por qué tan contenta? – Pregunto Luna al ver a su dueña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Es que saldré a dar un paseo, creí que me quedaría todo el fin de semana sola y aburrida – contesto mientras buscaba ropa en su armario

– Y con quien saldrás, con las chicas o con Darien –

– Con ninguno de ellos – se apresuro a contestar – Shin me invito a salir – dijo sabiendo ya de antemano la reacción que tendría Luna.

– Serena, no me parece apropiado que… –

– Salgas con un chico que no es tu novio – término de decir lo que la gata quería expresar. – Al igual que lo hice con Haruka, te recuerdo que ya estoy lo bastante grandecita como para saber con quien salir o con quien no – objeto duramente.

– No es solo eso – dijo la gata negra acercándose lentamente hacia su dueña – He notado que desde que ese chico apareció ya casi no pasas tiempo con las chicas, y mucho menos con Darien –

– Darien…– hizo una pausa mientras recordaba lo de la noche anterior, cerro los ojos para que luna no pudiera notar el dolor que estos reflejaban – Darien no tiene tiempo para mi, y las chicas también están muy ocupadas – y sin decir mas entro al baño y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Luna se acerco a la puerta ya cerrada y débilmente coloco su patita en ella

– También extraño nuestras largas charlas – dijo casi en un susurro más para si misma que para Serena.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y la rubia se puso de rodillas para ver a su fiel guardiana fijamente a los ojos – Lo se Luna, yo también extraño platicar contigo – dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos – Que te parece si hoy en la noche nos desvelamos para ponernos al día – dijo con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

– Claro – respondió sonriendo.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Esto, esto no me parece correcto Sharon – hablo Darien notoriamente molesto.

– ­¿Pero por que no, no haremos nada que tu no desees – dijo coquetamente mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del chico.

– Sabes perfectamente que yo tengo novia a la cual amo con toda el alma – tomo de las muñecas a la chica para evitar que siguiera tocándolo – Y no pienso salir contigo, por nada del mundo quiero herirla, ni que haya otro mal entendido entre ella y yo – sin decir mas dio media vuelta y se alejo de la pelinegra.

– Ya veremos cuanto te dura el amor por tu princesita Endymion – murmuro lo cual por supuesto Darien no alcanzo a escuchar.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– ¡Ya voy! – grito Serena al sonar el timbre

– ¡Wuau, princesa, que bien te vez – dijo Shin al ver a la rubia la cual se sonrojo por el halago.

– Gra…Gracias – dijo un poco tímida. La rubia usaba unos pantalones levi´s a la cadera de color azul y una blusa tipo top de color rojo que decía sexy girl en letras blancas con diamantitos, un grueso cinto lleno de orificios del mismo color de la blusa. Llevaba su típico peinado de coletas pero con la diferencia que había dejado un par de mechones sueltos lo que la hacia lucir mas linda de lo normal. Su cara no estaba muy maquillada, puesto que no lo necesitaba, solo llevaba un poco de rubor para darle mas color a su rostro, rimel para resaltar sus pestañas y un brillo en sus labios.

– Bueno – dijo el rubio por fin recuperando el habla – Será mejor que nos vallamos ya antes de que se haga mas tarde –

– Sip, tienes razón¡Luna, ya me voy regreso mas tarde! –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Llevaba más de 5 minutos tocando el timbre pero hasta ahora nadie respondía "Debí de haberle llamado primero", "Por que no abrirá", "Habrá alguien en la casa".

– Serena no se encuentra – escucho una voz de mujer que venia desde la terraza del segundo piso – Se fue desde la tarde y no ha regresado – dijo Luna mientras brincaba al lado de Darien.

– Sabia que debía de hablarle primero pero quería darle una sorpresa, quería invitarla a cenar – dijo el pelinegro lamentándose – ¿A dónde fue¿Con las chicas? –

– N…No – la pobre gata no sabia que decir, no tenia idea de cómo se lo tomaría el chico – Salio con, con un compañero de la escuela –

– Ahhh, con ese tal Shin – dijo algo molesto, la gata solo asintió – Bueno, nos vemos luego – dijo alejándose de la casa de su novia

"Ese maldito, que se cree invitando a mi novia a salir" Darien sentía que le hervía la sangre y por mas que tratara de negarlos estaba lleno de celos "Yo desaprovecho una oportunidad única de conseguir un excelente empleo por pasar la tarde con MI NOVIA, MI SERENA, MIAAAA, si aunque te pese Shin, ya estas en mi lista negra maldito güero oxigenado"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Ya me tengo que ir – decía la rubia mientras salían de un gran cine, – ya es tarde y todavía tengo que hacer algunas cosas en mi casa –

– Ohh vamos aun es temprano – decía Shin mirando su reloj el cual marcaba las 10:15 de la noche – Además tus padres no están, y esos asuntos pendientes los puedes hacer luego – decía con cara de suplica.

– ¿Quién te dijo que mis padres no estaban? – Serena sabia perfectamente que ella no había mencionado nada – Como pudiste saberlo, solo las chicas lo sabían ¿Quién te lo dijo? –

– Si solo tus amigas lo sabían, saca tus propias conclusiones –

– Bueno, sea como sea, ya tengo que irme, además parece que empezara a llover – estaba preparada para irse pero algo la detuvo.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo quería caminar, que mas podría hacer ir a encerrarse en su departamento para tratar de estudiar mientras que su mente creaba nuevas formas de cómo acecinar a ese güero, desabrido, flaco y descerebrado que salio con su novia, no así por lo menos tomaría aire fresco mientras lo pensaba.

– ¡Darien! –

Escucho que lo llamaban volteo y pudo ver a su ángel, se miraba tan hermosa, tan bella, pero ¿Por que¿Por quedar bien con ese tarado que la acompañaba?

– Creí que estarías todavía trabajando – hablo Serena caminando hacia el, seguida por supuesto por el rubio que la acompañaba.

– No – contesto rápidamente – fui a tu casa pero no estabas – dijo para cambiar de tema, no confesaría que lo habían despedido frente a ese mocoso.

– Si lo siento, es que estaba muy aburrida y decidí salir un rato con Shin, pero ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a mi casa –

– OK, yo te acompaño – dijo Darien rápidamente – Si quieres podemos…

– No te preocupes, no es necesario – lo interrumpió el rubio – Yo la traje, y lo mas apropiado será que yo la lleve de regreso a su casa – dijo con una mueca de triunfo.

– Claro que es necesario – si las miradas mataran Shin ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra – Es MI NOVIA y creo que lo mas "apropiado" seria que yo la llevara –

– Creo que lo mejor es que Darien me acompañe – intervino Serena antes de que Shin pudiera siquiera articular palabra.

– Bueno, he perdido esta batalla, nos vemos Princesa – dijo un poco derrotado – Pero aun no he perdido la guerra – dijo al pasar junto a Darien casi en un susurro asegurándose de que solo el pelinegro lo hubiese escuchado.

– Ese chico no me agrada – dijo al ver que Shin estaba lejos.

– Ohhh! Vamos Darien no vallas a empezar tu también, Shin es solo un amigo del colegio –

– Es obvio que se aprovecha para estar cerca de ti – dijo evidentemente molesto.

– Es solo un amigo, solo eso, además su compañía me ayuda mucho – dijo con un deje de tristeza.

– ¿Ayudarte¿En que puede ayudarte ese? –

– Me ayuda, a, no sentirme… sola –

– ¿Sola, Pero tu nunca has estado sola, me tienes a mi y a las chicas, como puedes decir que te sientes sola –

– Olvídalo Darien – dijo en un susurro y con mucha tristeza. Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a descender mojando levemente a la pareja – Lo mejor será irnos antes de que llueva mas fuerte –

Darien la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el – No, no quiero olvidarlo¿Dime por que te sientes sola, si tienes a mucha gente que te rodea, que saben lo importante que eres? –

– Olvídalo – dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas camuflajeandose con las gotas de lluvia.

– No, no evadas el tema – dijo a modo de reprimenda – Yo pueda que este algo ocupado, pero aun así, sigo estando a tu lado, y las chicas jamás se atreverían a abandonarte, eres su princesa y su deber es estar contigo.

– ¿Solo por eso lo hacen¿Por qué es su deber como Sailors? – su voz empezaba a quebrarse y Darien pudo notar el dolor que había en ellas.

– Claro que no, también lo hacen por que eres su amiga, por que te quieren –

– Ellas también son mis amigas y mira a lo que están condenadas por mi culpa, a no tener una vida normal, una vida propia, en vez de eso tienen que ser las niñeras de una "Niña Tonta y Caprichosa" – Serena evadía la mirada del chico, no quería que viera todo el dolor y confusión que estos reflejaban.

– Vamos Serena, no exageres ellas jamás pensarían eso de ti –

– Esas fueron las exactas palabras que uso Haruka para describirme –

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

– ¡POR QUE ERES UNA CHIQUILLA TONTA QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR TODO POR UN SIMPLE CAPRICHO! –

x------------------- End Flash Back -------------------x

– Ella fue la que me ha hecho ver que por mas que cambie, por mas que quiera cambiar, jamás será suficiente, que jamás seré lo suficientemente madura para que confíen en que yo pueda sobrellevar el futuro que nos espera – Trataba tercamente de contener sus lagrimas pero le era prácticamente imposible. – ¿Nunca será suficiente? – volteo y vio fijamente a los ojos al pelinegro, ya no se preocupaba en que este se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba sintiendo – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que dar mi vida, mi alma entera, para que ustedes dejen de verme como una simple niña, como una princesita que hace su voluntad a diestra y siniestra? He sido infantil, lo admito, pero nunca sobrepongo mis deseos a los suyos, para mí siempre lo más importante ha sido y será su felicidad, entonces, por que me juzgan así –

Darien no sabia que decir, jamás hubiera imaginado que Serena tendría esos conflictos con ella misma, siempre aparentaba estar tan feliz y despreocupada, su carácter era parecido al de una pequeña niña, pero ahora le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba, ella ya no era una Niña. Palabras de apoyo y consuelo estaban apunto de salir de sus labios pero un gran rayo ilumino el cielo seguido por un fuerte trueno, lo que provoco que la rubia instintivamente se refugiara en los brazos de su novio a causa del miedo que les tenia – Vamos, será mejor que vallamos a mi departamento mientras la lluvia cesa un poco – dijo aun abrazando a Serena y emprendiendo camino hacia su departamento que se encontraba a tan solo un par de calles de allí "No importa cuanto cambies, para mi siempre serás mi pequeña niña" pensó mientras notaba como la Princesa Lunar se aferraba mas fuerte al crujir nuevamente el cielo.

**

* * *

☺Notas de la Autora; **Jeje, hola que tal, si ya se, tenia un buen sin actualizar pero;

#1. Mi inspiracion se fue a dar la vuelta quien sabe a donde y hasta hace poco se digno en regresar.

#2. Me castigaron y Me DEJARON SIN INTERNET (Eso es criminal, como le pueden hacer eso a un ser humano T.T)

#3 Cuando despues de tanto llorar y llorar y de casi 1 mes portandome como la niña buena que soy uu me reconectaron el Internet, pero, OH Dios No, Mi computadora se Descompuso T.T

#4 Despues de tanto sufrir y gastar mis ahorros arreglandola, me doy cuenta de que no me instalaron bien quien sabe que cosa y se reiniciaba cada 15 minutos.

#5. Hay voy de regreso a darle de gritos al guey que me la arreglo, y Oh sorpresa mi explorer no agarraba. Hasta ahorita sigo teniendo problemas con eso, no creo que sea la computadora el problema sino mi hermana (La de 11 años), ya que con el solo hecho de tocarla algo nuevo le aparece a la maquina, y ya me estoy cansando de gastarme el dinero de los partys en arreglarla T.T

Ahora si volviendo al FanFiction. Todavia estoy algo indesisa, pero creo que el siguiente capitulo llevara algo de lemon, todo depende de sus comentarios y pues ya saben, dejen reviews nn. El lemon no sera muuuuy cargado, ya tengo escrita una parte, esta bien casi todo, pero aun sigo indesisa.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su opinion del capitulo anterior;

♥ Danyseren

♥ Sailor angel7

♥ Undine

♥ Vientodeurano

♥ aracne

♥ Starlitg

♥ Saori-Luna


	10. Y Todo Queda En Nada

**Antes que Nada (Por Eso De Las Demandas):** Quiero Aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, Naoko Takeuchi se me adelanto, yo solo los entretengo con esta Loca Historia que salio de mi Loca Cabeza.

**ADVERTENCIA;** Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este capitulotiene contenido no apto para menores, que era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia No Crean Que A Mi Me Gusta Escribir Estas Cosas (u.u´) es por mera necesidad (AJAAA, a otro perro con ese hueso, realmente crees que alguien te va a creer?) Gracias por la interrupcion conciencia , ahora CALLATE!. Bueno, sin mas por el momentolos dejo leer.

Aahh antes de que se me olvide, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya sean positivos o negativos (Las criticas ayudan a mejorar dia con dia),quela verdad son muy importantes para mi, me llenan de orgullo y me animan a seguir adelante.

**♥ ♥ ♥**

Palabras de apoyo y consuelo estaban apunto de salir de sus labios pero un gran rayo ilumino el cielo seguido por un fuerte trueno, lo que provoco que la rubia instintivamente se refugiara en los brazos de su novio a causa del miedo que les tenia – Vamos, será mejor que vallamos a mi departamento mientras la lluvia cesa un poco – dijo aun abrazando a Serena y emprendiendo camino hacia su departamento que se encontraba a tan solo un par de calles de allí "No importa cuanto cambies, para mi siempre serás mi pequeña niña" pensó mientras notaba como la Princesa Lunar se aferraba mas fuerte al crujir nuevamente el cielo.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Entraron al departamento oscuro, Darien se separo de Serena para encender la luz y al hacerlo se quedo perplejo, frente a el ya no estaba la misma Serena de tiempo atrás, ahora era toda una mujer, la observo un momento, se veía mas que hermosa mojada de los pies a la cabeza, la ropa se le pego a su cuerpo como una segunda piel marcando aun mas su bien formado cuerpo, su blusa se transparentaba un poco dejando entre ver parte de sus pechos cubiertos por un fino sosten de encaje blanco.

– Pre…Preparare un, un poco de café para que se te quite el frió – dijo un poco nervioso y levemente sonrojado. La rubia solo asintió mientras se abrazaba a ella misma para darse un poco de calor. Darien se dirigió a la cocina y puso a trabajar su cafetera "No puedo creerlo, Mi Niña cambio tanto, ahora es toda una mujer y yo no he estado lo suficientemente cerca para ver como ha madurado" – Cuando la lluvia cese un poco te llevare a tu casa, si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono y decirles a tus padres que te llevare más tarde ya que es peligroso salir con esta tormenta –

– Mis papás no están en casa, salieron esta tarde a Osaka, pero me gustaría hablarle a Luna para que no se preocupe por mi – dijo levantando el teléfono.

– ¿Tus padres te dejaron sola? – pregunto el pelinegro un poco incrédulo.

– Si, por lo menos ellos si se han dado cuenta de que ya no soy la misma niña de tiempo atrás – hablo con algo de sarcasmo.

– No sabes cuanto lo lamento – dijo con un deje de tristeza.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

– El no haber estado cerca para ver como cambiabas, el estar siempre ocupado, pero es que mi sueño es ser un gran doctor, el poder ofrecerte a ti y a mis futuros hijos un futuro prometedor aun, si Tokio de Cristal no se llegase a formar –

– Te entiendo – dijo conciliadoramente mientras tomaba las manos del apuesto pelinegro – No te lo reprocho, por que se lo importante que es para ti. –

Darien solo sonrió – Gracias – dijo mientras la abrazaba demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba – será mejor que nos mudemos de ropa antes de resfriarnos – dijo al darse cuenta de que seguían totalmente empapados. – Iré a buscar algo de ropa, tu por mientras llámale a Luna – la rubia asintió tomando nuevamente el teléfono mientras Darien se dirigía a su alcoba.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– Creo que tenemos un problema – hablo el pelinegro mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala – Por obvias razones solo tengo ropa para hombre, lo mas cómodo que te puedo ofrecer, es esto – dijo dándole una camiseta de color blanca y un short tipo bóxer.

– Por mi esta bien – dijo tomando la ropa – ¿Me prestas tu baño para cambiarme? –

"Por mi cámbiate aquí, nada me gustaría mas" – Si claro, pasa – La rubia se dirigió al baño mientras Darien preparaba el café de ambos.

– El Short me quedo muy grande¿Donde lo dejo? –

Darien levanto la vista y por tercera vez en la noche se quedo sin habla Serena estaba frente a el, con la camiseta blanca la cual, se transparentaba un poco y además le llegaba poco mas debajo de los glúteos. Tenia también el pelo suelto y mojado lo que la hacia verse mucho mas sexy.

– Déjalo por ahí – dijo dándole la espalda para que su novia no notara el tono rojo que había adquirido su rostro. – El café ya esta listo – dijo recuperando un poco la compostura.

– Gracias – susurro mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba un sorbo de la taza. Darien pudo notar que ligeramente temblaba a causa del frió.

– Al parecer la lluvia no terminara pronto, en cuanto te acabes tu café te metes rápidamente a la cama para que te abrigues, no quiero que pesques un resfriado –

– ¿Dor… Dormiremos, juntos? – Pregunto totalmente sonrojada.

Darien al escuchar la pregunta casi escupe su café, empezó a adquirir el mismo tono rojizo de la rubia y hablo tartamudeando – Bueno, no, yo…yo dormiré en, en el sofá, si en el sofá –

– No es necesario – dijo sonriendo tímidamente y totalmente colorada – A mi, a mi me gustaría mucho pasar la noche contigo –

Darien estaba anonadado "¿Exactamente a que te refieres con pasar la noche conmigo?"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Era la décima vez en el día en que volvía a leer la carta que tenia en sus manos.

– Vamos Mina, ya apaga esa luz quiero dormir – decía un lindo gato blanco dando vueltas en la cama de su dueña.

– Si, ya voy Artemis – dijo con una voz apagada, tan poco característico de ella que sobresalto al felino.

– ¿Mina que te pasa? – pregunto poniéndose de pie y viendo a su dueña a la cara, notando sus ojos rojos a causa de que lloraba en silencio – ¿Qué tienes¿Estas llorando por un chico? – dijo creyendo que esa seria la única razón por la que la Princesa Venus podría estar llorando en ese momento.

– No, no seas tonto – dijo secándose las lagrimas y tratando de usar el mismo tono juguetón de siempre – Ningún chico, por mas guapo que sea podría hacer que ¡Yo, La Diosa del Amor Llore por El! Jajajaja, Así es que no te preocupes Artemis, estoy bien –

– Mina, te conozco perfectamente, no trates de engañarme, dime que es lo que sucede –

– Eres el único al cual jamás lograre engañar pese a mis grandes dotes de actuación – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – Me ofrecieron una beca completa para estudiar en uno de los mejores institutos de actuación –

– ¿Y por eso estas tan triste, deberías estar brincando de felicidad, esta es una gran oportunidad, tu gran oportunidad Mina, lo que siempre haz deseado – hablo muy feliz por la rubia.

– El problema es que el instituto esta en Londres, Inglaterra –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Pasaba del las 12 de la madrugada y Darien seguía sin irse a la cama, estaba muy nervioso, no sabia si soportaría dormir al lado de su novia, sin aprovecharse de ella. El reloj ya anunciaba la 1 de la mañana y seguía dando vueltas en la sala.

– Darien, ya es tarde¿A que hora te acostaras? – Dijo Serena parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del chico.

– Si, ya, ya voy – suspiro y dándose por vencido entro al cuarto, encontrando como única solución, el ser fuerte y resistir la tentación.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– Puedes creerlo – hablo Serena acostada al lado de Darien – En un futuro, así terminaremos nuestros días, durmiendo el uno junto al otro – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

– Espero que no solo durmiendo – agrego seductoramente el pelinegro mientras la atraía hacia si y le daba un apasionado beso. Después de varios minutos así, lo mejor fue separarse debido a la falta de aire.

– ¿Cómo crees que sea? – hablo nuevamente la rubia recuperando la compostura.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto totalmente embriagado por elaroma a Rosasque desprendía la cabellera de la chica.

– Nuestra boda – contesto con una bella sonrisa y un brillo de ilusión en su mirada.

Darien tomo la barbilla de su novia – Te a seguro que será como la que siempre soñaste – la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez lenta y pausadamente transmitiendo en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella.

– Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo Darien – dijo una vez finalizado el beso y abrazando fuertemente al chico. Después de varios segundos deshizo el abrazo y observo al pelinegro fijamente a los ojos, se sonrojo un poco y bajo tímidamente la mirada.

– ¿Que pasa? – pregunto preocupado de que la rubia se hubiese dado cuenta de todo el deseo que sentía por ella en ese instante.

– ¿Y, como, como crees que, que seria nuestra primera noche… juntos? – hablo totalmente colorada.

Darien rió divertido por la reacción de Serena – Te aseguro que también será como siempre lo soñaste – dijo abrazando tiernamente a su novia.

x----X----x-**OK Niños menores de 18, sáltense este pedazo**-x----X----x

Esta vez fue Serena quien tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a besar al pelinegro, el beso cada vez se tornaba más apasionado, Darien no supo en que momento ocurrió pero el ya se encontraba sobre la rubia, sus manos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a acariciarla, primero la caricia fue en los brazos bajando lentamente hasta rozar las piernas de la chica, la cual se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no puso objeción, siguió su recorrido, pero esta vez de forma ascendente, acaricio levemente sus caderas, para luego pasar a su pequeña cintura, al parecer era tan frágil, nadie sospecharía que esa delicada flor escondería un poder y una fortaleza tan grandes. Lentamente siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica, allí comenzó a acariciar y masajear uno, mientras que su boca abandono los labios de la rubia para empezar su tarea en el cuello de esta. Su cuerpo ya estaba más que listo para continuar con su labor pero en un soplo de cordura soltó a la chica – Es mejor que paremos, por que si seguimos no te aseguro poder detenerme – dijo con voz entre cortada y viendo los ojos azules de su novia los cuales tenían una mezcla de pasión y deseo.

– Y quien dijo que quiero que te detengas – tomo a Darien por el cuello y nuevamente comenzó a besarlo, tan apasionadamente como el anterior. Lentamente las prendas fueron quedando en el olvido mientras que los amantes acariciaban y exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Por fin Darien bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de su novia y lentamente empezó a masajearla, gustoso de los gemidos que la rubia trataba de ahogar. Su cuerpo ya no podía mas, pedía a gritos penetrarla, así es que nuevamente se coloco sobre ella y lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro. Serena ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir la presión que estaba ejerciendo en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

– Lo haré despacio – le susurro al oído – solo relájate – dijo mientras lentamente empujaba esa barrera que se interponía en su camino. Serena al sentir esto nuevamente trato de ahogar los gemidos a causa del dolor, pero no lo suficiente para que el pelinegro no la escuchara – ¿Quieres que pare? – pregunto listo para salir de la chica si esta se lo pedía.

– No – dijo en un susurro – sigue por favor, no te detengas – dijo totalmente embriagada por una sensación que nunca antes había sentido… deseo. Darien al escuchar esto, beso apasionadamente a la rubia mientras en un solo movimiento la penetraba totalmente, ahogando su grito con el beso, permaneció quieto unos momentos mientras la rubia se acostumbraba, después lentamente empezó a moverse dentro de ella, comenzando así a lo que pocos logran en su vida, hacer el amor. Pasaron varios minutos en el cual los dos descubrieron sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, sensaciones que disfrutaban compartir el uno con el otro, hasta que por fin, el clímax los envolvió a ambos, cayendo rendidos ante tantas nuevas experiencias.

Serena seguía temblando como una hoja, todo el mar de sensaciones que acababa de tener dejo a su cuerpo agotado, Darien la rodeo con sus brazos mientras le susurraba un "Te Amo" y así ambos abandonaron este mundo, para acudir al mundo de los sueños que ya los aguardaba.

x----X----x-**¡Pequeñines, ya pueden seguir leyendo!**-x----X----x

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana haciendo que la rubia lentamente abriera sus ojos.

– Buenos días princesa – escucho una voz muy cerca de su oído, se giro y pudo verlo allí, tan guapo, con su pelo totalmente alborotado y su torso desnudo, se sonrojo un poco ya que los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron de golpe, pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada.

– Buenos días – dijo aun sonrojada y abrazo melosamente a su novio.

Darien correspondió el abrazo gustoso, estaba algo nervioso, temía que su princesa se arrepintiera de haberse entregado a el, pero ese abrazo le demostraba que no era así.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – pregunto safandose del abrazo.

– ¡Hot Cakes! – grito como niña pequeña, a pesar de que horas antes, ya se había convertido en toda una mujer.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Darien parado frente a la casa de su novia. Después de haber desayunado y duchado, ambos partieron rumbo a la casa de los Tsukinos.

– Nos vemos entonces – dijo despidiéndose con un dulce beso y entrando a su casa.

Darien se quedo parado viendo a su novia adentrándose a su hogar, suspiro, definitivamente tendría que comenzar a buscar trabajo, ahora mas que nunca quería asegurar un buen futuro, para el y para su novia, la que muy pronto se convertiría en su esposa. Emprendió el camino a paso lento pero se paro en seco al ver a Sharon parado frente a el.

– Sha… Sharon – dijo un poco sorprendido, era muy extraño que se encontrara a la pelinegra en cada momento – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado ya que por el vecindario de Serena no circulaba mucha gente.

– Nada, solo te seguía – dijo con toda tranquilidad – Sabes Endimión – estas palabras dejaron petrificado al apuesto pelinegro – Es muy aburrido tener que seguirte a todas partes, para evitar que arruines el plan que tenemos reservado para tu princesita –

Darien inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva al escuchar que la pelinegra se refería a su novia – ¿Qué demonios planeas hacerle a Serena? – dijo desafiante.

Sharon sonrió cruelmente – Nosotros no le haremos nada, serán ustedes los que la harán sufrir – y sin decir mas apunto con su dedo índice a Darien el cual trato de correr pero sus músculos no reaccionaban – **_Obliviate_** – susurro mientras un rayo impactaba de lleno al pelinegro.

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora;** Jajaja, ya se, bien al estilo Harry Potter, pero no lo pude resistir n.n 

Ya se que me he estado haciendo mucho Pata y no he actualizado muy seguido, pero les prometo que hare todo lo posible para actualizar minimo cada 15 dias.

Trate de publicar antes pero mi cuenta no mas no respondia, y es hasta ahorita cuando por fin puedo subir el capitulo 10.

Antes de agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, Quiero dedicar este Capitulo a mi novio Jaime (Creeo que no era el capitulo mas indicado pero en fin), ya que el pasado 12 de Junio cumplimos ¡1 AÑO! de novios, ya se, que aguante, por parte de el claro.

Starligt; Contra viento y marea aqui estamos, gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te alla gustado tambien.

Sailor angel7; Lo siento Amiga, pero tuve que poner el Lemon. En cuanto a tu peticion, tratare de publicar maximo cada 15 dias para que no vallan perdiendo la trama de la historia.

Saori-Luna; Ya volvi, otra vez andaba super perdida pero con tantos trabajos de la Uni, no me quedaba tiempo para nada, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado.

Pandora no Rea; Gracias x el review Pandora y si, todo lo que hizo Haruka es por que tiene miedo de perder a Michiru, gracias por tus animos, espero que tambien este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Soledad; Tu voto fue tomado en cuenta Soledad, y aqui esta el Lemon, ya tratare de flojearle menos y actualizar cada 15 dias, espero que me sigas leyendo, nos vemos.

Jeankate; No sabes lo feliz que me haces con tu review, ya quecreeme te entiendo, yo tambien le he dado preferencia a leer fanfictions que hacer mi tarea o estudiar para un examen, pero que no salga de entre nosotras no por que si se entera mi mamá me corta el internet mañana mismo. Y si, a peticion del publico, este sera un S/D.

aracne; Vivita y coleando, aqui te dejoel capitulo que saciara tu curiosidad, espero que te guste.

LMUndine; Te entiendo, yo tambien he estado muy ocupada, casi ni tiempo de conectarme, pero en fin, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Vientodeurano;Tu voto fue tomado en cuenta y aqui esta este Pequeño Lemon. T.T Ya se, es horrible, que horrible, Inhumano que te dejen sin internet, en cuanto a mi computadora, pues todavia no esta arreglada pero se esta comportando, no me ha dado muchos problemas.

Danyseren; Y aqui seguimos con esta historia, espero que el capitulo te halla gustado ya que lo reescribi como 3 veces pero al final tome lo primero que habia escrito n.n´. Y creeme eso de quedarse sin internet no se lo deseo ni ami peor enemigo (Bueno tal vez si u.u)

Gabyttita; Gracias por tu Review, me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, Trate de actualizar antes pero, mi cuenta no respondia y hasta ahorita he podido, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews que me llenan de animo y de alegria.

**Kamy Magic**


	11. Una Diosa Llora

**• ****Notas De La Autora;** Lo Se, Lo Se, Quede De Actualizar Antes, Pero Me He Quedado Sin Internet Definitivamente TT-TT (Que Injusta Es La Vida), desafortunadamente no podre actualizar tan seguido como lo pretendia, pero tratare de subir capitulos tan seguido como pueda.

**• ****Aclaraciones;** Lo Que Sharon le hizo a Darien Es Un Hechizo del tipo Harry Potter (**_Obliviate_**), que se Utiliza para Borrar Parte De La Memoria, En Mi Fic no es tanto asi como un hechizo, es mas bien un poder que le concedi a los Dioses, lo utilize por que la verdad no se me ocurrio otra forma de hacerlo n.n Este hechizo Pertenece a JK ROWLING autora de Harry Potter

**• ****Antes que Nada (Por Eso De Las Demandas):** Quiero Aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, Naoko Takeuchi se me adelanto, yo solo los entretengo con esta Loca Historia que salio de mi Loca Cabeza.

**♥ ♥ ♥**

Darien inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva al escuchar que la pelinegra se refería a su novia – ¿Qué demonios planeas hacerle a Serena? – dijo desafiante.

Sharon sonrió cruelmente – Nosotros no le haremos nada, serán ustedes los que la harán sufrir – y sin decir mas apunto con su dedo índice a Darien el cual trato de correr pero sus músculos no reaccionaban – **_Obliviate_** – susurro mientras un rayo impactaba de lleno al pelinegro.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Amy, no entiendo por que te niegas esta oportunidad – hablaba una mujer ya entrada en años con el pelo azul.

– Entiéndelo Mamá… no quiero dejar Japón – dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de su madre. – Aquí en Tokio hay muy buenas escuelas de medicina –

– Tu sueño desde niña siempre fue visitar otros países, otros lugares, no entiendo por que ahora no quieres salir de esta maldita ciudad, ya no podemos hacer un simple viaje por que siempre pones pretextos, o si acaso lo hacemos, te la pasas llamando cada minuto a tus amigas, o ve tu a saber a quien mas… – En ese momento la doctora Mizuno, guardo silencio, creyendo comprender el por que su hija no quería estudiar en el extranjero. – Hija, si todo esto es por un chico, el tendrá que saberte esperar –

– No Mamá no es por ningún chico – contesto rápidamente – Es que no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejar solas a mis amigas, ellas… ellas me necesitan –

– Estamos hablando de tus sueños Amy – hablo totalmente exasperada – No los puedes tirar por la borda por tus "Amiguitas", entiende¿Que no piensas en tu futuro? –

– Si lo hago, también pienso en tu futuro, en el futuro de mis seres queridos, en el futuro de todos, es por eso que no me puedo ir – de sus ojos corrían lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y sin decir mas subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto dejando a su madre completamente confundida, ya no podía seguir con esa conversación que solo lograba lastimarla más.

– Es que no lo entiende – susurraba ahogando su llanto contra una almohada de su cama – No puedo… no puedo irme, tengo que cumplir una misión, aunque eso me cueste todos mis sueños – agrego con amargura

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Ya llegue Luna – hablo la rubia una vez dentro de su casa – Ahhh! – pego un brinco al ver a su gata saltar frente a ella dándole el susto de su vida – No Vuelvas A Hacer Eso! – Grito totalmente histérica – Casi Me Matas De Un Infarto –

La felina sonrió maliciosamente – Así haz de traer la conciencia –

Ante este comentario la rubia se puso totalmente colorada, ya que sabía más o menos que rumbo iba a tomar la platica.

– ¿Y dime? – Pregunto avanzando unos pasos hacia su dueña – ¿Qué tanto hicieron tu y Darien todas estas horas… solos? – Pregunto picaramente.

– ¿Yo y Da… Darien? – retrocedía unos pasos a medida de que la gata avanzaba – No…no se a que, te, refieres – contesto totalmente nerviosa.

– Vamos Serena, no te pongas tan nerviosa, solo te pregunte que hicieron tu y Darien, es todo – hablo lo mas neutro que pudo, pero por dentro estaba muerta de la risa por la reacción de su Princesa.

– Pues, pues veras… solo dormimos, si solo eso, solo dormimos – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, pues creía que Luna se tragaría eso, pero Oh! Que equivocada estaba.

– Aja! – Dijo avanzando mas – Y… ¿Durmieron en el mismo cuarto? –

– Pues, si, el departamento de Darien solo tiene una habitación –

– Pero el pudo haber dormido en la sala ¿no? – realmente estaba disfrutando este interrogatorio – Bueno aunque es comprensible, siempre y cuando no hallan compartido la cama – Dio en el blanco, Serena estaba totalmente sonrojada, y evadía su mirada nerviosamente, no cabía duda, algo "malo" acababa de hacer – ¿Durmieron juntos? – por fin soltó la pregunta que Serena tanto trato de evitar.

– Si, que querías que lo mandara a dormir al suelo – pregunto tratando de tomar las riendas de la conversación, pero Luna no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

– ¿Y… Nada más durmieron? – Pregunto en un tono pícaro.

– Luna, no seas tan entrometida – dijo roja a mas no poder, y tratando de verse ofendida subió a su recamara, respuesta suficiente para la gata negra.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Repentinamente despertó en la penumbra de su cuarto, las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas y evitaban que los rayos del sol se colaran por la ventana. Su cabeza realmente le dolía, estaba muy confundido, sentía como si algo muy importante hubiera sido arrancado de su ser, repaso los hechos del día anterior, su encuentro con Sharon, como había aceptado la propuesta de la pelinegra para conseguir el empleo en el Hospital Central "Diablos, mi entrevista", miro su reloj despertador el cual marcaban las 11:30 am – Demonios, llegare tarde – murmuro mientras rápidamente se dirigía al baño para ducharse.

Al sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo sintió una especie de _deja vu_ pero al tratar de profundizar en sus recuerdos solo provoco un dolor de cabeza más intenso. Inclino su cabeza para que el agua de la regadera impactara directamente con su cara y como un relámpago la imagen de su Princesa le vino a la mente – Serena – susurro sintiendo una extraña sensación – Será mejor que la llama después de la entrevista –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Se encontraba recostada en una elegante cama cubierta por sabanas de seda tan suaves como las nubes del cielo, de un blanco impecable. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la nada, mientras sus manos cerradas en puños apretaban con fuerza las sedosas sabanas.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Cuánto tiempo no había rogado por sentir la mas mínima de las sensaciones que eran otorgadas solamente a los mortales, y ahora que sus ruegos por fin eran escuchados solo quería que se fuera, quería que ese dolor que se había albergado en su pecho se desvaneciera, como lo hizo su amado Endimión, sin poder evitarlo la imagen de su rostro se hizo presente en su mente, cerro los ojos para tratar de borrarla pero solo logro que esta se viera con mas claridad.

– **_¿Por qué?_** – Pregunto a la nada en un susurro y con un tono de voz que jamás había usado – ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser así las cosas? – el dolor se hacia latente en todas y cada una de sus palabras – Todo es mi culpa, si yo no me, me hubiera… – no encontraba la palabra para terminar lo que quería expresar, ya que para los dioses el amor era algo imposible – me hubiera, dejado llevar, tu seguirías vivo, todo fue mi culpa – Por primera vez en su vida no era egoísta, no quería tener algo solamente para ella, como le habían enseñado desde que tenia memoria, desde que lo conoció todo en ella había cambiado – Hubiera preferido mil veces no haberte conocido a la realidad que ahora me envuelve, una realidad donde no estas tu –

Su pecho, antes vacío, ahora albergaba ese gran dolor que se rehusaba a desaparecer, sentía como si algo dentro de ella hubiera perecido junto a aquel ser que tantas cosas había despertado en ella, se sentía rota, sin fuerzas, odiaba ese amargo sentimiento que cada segundo crecía más y mas extendiéndose de su pecho hasta sus brazos, incluso acalambrando los dedos de sus manos, llenándola poco a poco, lo odiaba a el, a Endimión por haberla dejado sola con esa sensación nunca antes experimentada por ella, odiaba a Zeus por haberle arrebatado lo único que la hacia sentir que su existencia valía la pena, pero mas se odiaba a ella, por que todo, fue su culpa.

De repente sintió algo calido resbalar por su mejilla, instintivamente se llevo la mano a esta y noto que era agua, casi al mismo instante de su otra mejilla resbalo lo mismo, recordó que en algunas ocasiones en sus rondas nocturnas había visto a algunos mortales con esas gotas de sentimiento corriendo por sus rostros cuando estos no cabían mas en su alma, esas gotas llamadas… – Lagrimas – susurro sentándose a la orilla de la cama, mientras nuevamente en sus ojos azules nacían mas y mas lagrimas que morían en su cuello.

Estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien entro en la habitación.

– Selene – Se escucho la voz de un hombre

Ella sin voltear a verlo apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, sus ojos llenos de dolor ahora también reflejaban un nuevo sentimiento, ira…

– ¿Cómo pudiste? – Grito fuera de si, aun sentada en la cama con la vista fija en la nada – Por tu culpa me lo han arrebatado –

El hombre se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo bruscamente por los brazos – Entiende que no iba a perderte por un insignificante mortal –

– Ya lo haz hecho Helios – dijo la Diosa Lunar viendo fijamente a los ojos a su hermano.

_RING…RING…RING_

(Imaginen que es un teléfono sonando XD)

Abrió los ojos, el sonido del teléfono la trajo de nuevo a este mundo, trato de ponerse de pie, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía, era como si tuviera mucho tiempo acostada, pero su reloj de cabecera indicaba que solo habían sido un par de horas, nuevamente se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en su escritorio.

– Diga – pero el sonido del auricular anunciaba que ya era tarde, habían colgado.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, mientras trataba de recordar el sueño que acababa de tener, era igual de extraño que los anteriores, como si fueran memorias, recuerdos, no de esta vida, ni siquiera de la anterior, y de pronto recordó esos ojos, azules como el cielo, pero fríos como el hielo, sin ningún rastro de sentimiento, los había visto antes, pero¿Dónde?

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– No contesta – Admitió derrotado el pelinegro mientras colgaba el teléfono en aquella caseta telefónica.

– Eso significa – Sharon tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro – Que solo celebraremos tu, y yo –

Darien la observo unos segundos, como negarse a esa mujer que le había conseguido el mejor empleo que un joven estudiante de medicina podría soñar, como negarse, si gracias a ella, no tendría que preocuparse por pagar la colegiatura de la universidad – Si – fue su simple respuesta.

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora;** Ok, Más Aclaraciones, Para Darien, El Dia Anterior Ni Siquiera Vio A Serena, Segun El, Acepto La Propuesta de Sharon Y Paso Todo El Dia Con Ella, Es Cruel, Lo Se, Pero Asi Es La Vida (O Mas Bien Mi Fic ¬.¬'), Bueno, Sin Mas Por El Momento Pasemos A Lo Siguiente. 

**Gracias Por Sus Reviews Chicas;**

♥ Sailor Angel

♥ Danyseren

♥ Gabyttita

♥ Undine

♥ Usagi Yady

♥ Ginny Potter W

♥ Starligt

♥ Saori-Luna

♥ Vientodeurano


	12. Recuerdos

**• Antes que Nada (Por Eso De Las Demandas):** Quiero Aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, Naoko Takeuchi se me adelanto, yo solo los entretengo con esta Loca Historia que salio de mi Loca Cabeza.

♥ ♥ ♥

– Eso significa – Sharon tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro – Que solo celebraremos tu, y yo –

Darien la observo unos segundos, como negarse a esa mujer que le había conseguido el mejor empleo que un joven estudiante de medicina podría soñar, como negarse, si gracias a ella, no tendría que preocuparse por pagar la colegiatura de la universidad – Si – fue su simple respuesta.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Shin se encontraba a la orilla de un lago, mientras su vista se encontraba fija en la nada.

– ¿Por qué Selene? – Hablo el joven mientras su mirada al igual que su pelo, se aclaraban más y mas, sus ojos, antes de hermoso azul cielo, cambiaron, ahora eran grises, inexpresivos, tan fríos como el hielo – ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo con rencor en sus palabras

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

Helios arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo bruscamente por los brazos – Entiende que no iba a perderte por un insignificante mortal –

– Ya lo haz hecho Helios – le dijo su hermana fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto alarmado al notar las mejillas húmedas de la rubia.

Ella rápidamente bajo el rostro – Nada – dijo tratando de parecer firme, pero su voz quebrada la delato.

Helios la tomo bruscamente del rostro obligándola a encararlo, – Tu – No podía esconder su Ira – Te estas convirtiendo en uno de ellos, ese infeliz te ha orillado a esto – dijo viéndola con desprecio –Y sin decir mas salio de la habitación dejando atrás a una desconsolada Diosa Lunar (N/A: Es la misma escena del capitulo anterior, así es que Selene estaba llorando, algo imposible para un Dios)

x------------------- End Flash Back -------------------x

– Desde ese mismo instante me jure que no te perdería, pero ese imbecil de Zeus me traiciono –

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

Un joven de cabellos dorados irrumpió en lo que parecía ser un hermoso castillo, decorado con el mas fino mármol – ¿Cómo Pudiste? – Grito totalmente fuera de si, acabando con la armonía de aquel majestuoso lugar.

– Te recomiendo que controles tu temperamento, No olvides a quien estas dirigiendo – hablo un hombre apareciendo repentinamente al lado de Helios.

– ¿Por qué me traicionaste? – ni siquiera trato de disfrazar la ira que sentía.

– Era la única alternativa – dijo alejándose del rubio. Zeus era un hombre muy alto y fornido, su cabello blanco le llegaba un poco más debajo de la barbilla, sus facciones eran duras, al igual que su mirada, ese par de ojos negros, tan profundos, tan penetrantes, lograban hacer temblar a cualquiera que se atreviese a verlos directamente.

– ¿La única Alternativa? – Dijo con ironía – Convertirla en una asquerosa mortal no estaba siquiera en los planes – Grito histéricamente.

Fue en ese momento que la paciencia de Zeus desapareció totalmente, tomo a Helios por el cuello, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo – El que hallas perdido a tu hermana, no te da el derecho de venir a gritarme, sabes perfectamente que en este mismo instante puedo hacer que te arrepientas hasta de haber sido creado – dijo soltándolo con brusquedad, haciendo que el rubio cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo.

No cabía duda, Zeus era sumamente poderoso, pero aun así las pupilas de Helios no reflejaban ni la mas mínima señal de miedo… no reflejaban nada, ya que el era un ser sin sentimientos, vacío, lo único que lo llenaba era ver a su hermana, sonriente, siempre obsesionada con los mortales, envidiando su existencia, tratando de ser igual ellos, siempre tan diferente a los otros dioses, pero ahora ese hombre que estaba frente a el se la había arrebatado, privándolo así de su sonrisa, ese gesto que nunca comprendió, pero que le encantaba verlo dibujado en su pequeña hermana.

– Tu hermana, estaba muriendo, era la única forma de salvarla – dijo en un tono de voz indescifrable.

– Muriendo – dijo mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en sus labios – Los Dioses no mueren, viven eternamente –

– No se necesita dejar de existir para morir, el alma lo hace poco a poco, envenenada por el…dolor –

– ¿Dolor? – Pregunto sin entender – Los Dioses hemos sido librados de la debilidad que simbolizan los, sentimientos – esta ultima palabra la dijo con repugnancia.

– Sabes que Selene era diferente, por eso te hez tan necesaria, por su calidez, su pureza, tu al igual que yo quedaste deslumbrado por el brillo de su alma, haciéndola tan necesaria como la existencia misma – era difícil creer que esas palabras vinieran de un ser como Zeus.

– No me importa lo que pienses, ella me pertenece, su lugar es a mi lado, por toda la eternidad – parecía un completamente un desquiciado – Dime donde esta –

– Ella lo ha olvidado todo, ha vuelto a nacer –

– ¿Qué? – grito sin poder creer lo que el Zeus le decía.

– Así me lo ha pedido Hiperon, su padre, para evitar que vuelva a sufrir, para evitar, que la hagamos sufrir –agrego amargamente.

– ¿Donde Esta? – Pregunto a modo de suplica, Zeus lo vio directamente, era patético verlo tirado en el suelo, con el rostro desencajado por la desesperación, pero no podía, simplemente no podía permitir que Selene volviera a sufrir por ellos, por su obsesión.

– No puedo – sentencio.

– Por favor – volvió a pedir suplicante – Solo quiero verla, saber que esta bien –

Zeus medito unos segundos, lo que para Helios parecieron horas, incluso siglos – En el Reino Lunar –

x------------------- End Flash Back -------------------x

– Y luego cuando te volví a ver, me decepcionaste, eras tan patética, eras una de ellos –

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

– Buen día – Saludo entrando al gran salón una niña de apenas 10 añitos de edad, con el cabello rubio recogido en unas peculiares coletas.

– Hola – se limito a saludar Helios, su aspecto era un poco más "Humano" para evitar intimidar a la niña, pero aun así no lo había logrado del todo.

Serenity se sentía incomoda, ese hombre no dejaba de mirarla, examinándola, desnudando su alma con la mirada, entonces sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, se sintió tan intimidada, como si esa mirada la quemara y se aparto de ella, tratando de aparentar que el mármol que cubría el suelo era lo mas fascinante y entretenido de aquella habitación.

– ¿A que ha venido? – pregunto de manera educada al ver que el hombre no hablaba, solo se conformaba con examinarla, con evaluarla.

– Creí que te lo habían dicho ya, soy parte de tu familia –

– ¿Así? – dijo alzando una ceja incrédula –

– A si es – dijo fríamente.

– Pues yo no lo creo – dijo con toda seguridad – Usted no es normal, dudo mucho que usted y yo tengamos algo en común, se nota en su esencia –

– ¿En mi Esencia? – Pregunto divertido.

– Si – contesto inocentemente – Es diferente al de los demás, es más intensa, más poderosa –

– Vaya, veo que no he podido engañarte, me haz descubierto –

– ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto un poco temerosa, no entendía como su Madre había permitido su encuentro con ese hombre que la intimidaba, que la llenaba de miedo.

– "_Tu no lo recuerdas, pero el es parte de ti, parte de, tu familia" – _recordó las palabras de su madre.

Pero ella sabía que era mentira, nada tenía que ver con ese ser que tenía enfrente, no podía ser, no podía creerlo.

– Tu y yo, éramos iguales – Por fin la voz del hombre rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto con incredulidad.

– Así es – dijo con indiferencia – Tu, al igual que yo eras una Diosa, pero, por azares del destino, quedaste reducida a esto – dijo con una mueca de repugnancia.

Serenity no entendía, no quería entender, como podía decir que ella había sido una Diosa, eso era prácticamente imposible.

– He venido por ti – hablo sin apartar la vista de la pequeña.

– ¿Quee? – pregunto totalmente desconcertada y se alejo unos pasos de aquel hombre que amenazaba con alejarla de sus seres queridos.

– Vuelve conmigo, serás perfecta, como antes, sin esa sensación que te carcome por dentro, sin esas debilidades que te hacen mas vulnerables, mas humana. Ven conmigo y serás un ser Inmortal, un ser superior, serás una Diosa –

– No – dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a agolpar sus ojos – Yo pertenezco aquí, aquí están todos los seres que amo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi gente –

– Todos ellos solo te perjudican más y más, entiende, jamás serás uno de ellos, por más que lo desees –

– No!!! – grito mientras tapaba sus oídos, negándose a escuchar las palabras de aquel extraño que le hacían ver su realidad, aquello que tanto temía, ser diferente a los demás, por que el ser humano siempre rechaza lo que es diferente a el. – ¡¡¡Mentira!!! – dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– Tu No Perteneces Aquí, Entiéndelo De Una Buena Vez – dijo con rudeza en sus palabras, el mirar a la niña llorar, solo le indicaba que ella jamás volviera ser la de antes.

– No – volvía a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza – No es cierto, vallase, VALLASE!!! – grito totalmente fuera de si la Pequeña Princesa.

– Eres patética – fue lo ultimo que dijo Helios antes de desaparecer.

x------------------- End Flash Back -------------------x

– Pero ahora todo es diferente – dijo con una mueca similar a una sonrisa – Ahora me suplicaras que te lleve conmigo, rogaras volver a ser lo que tanto odiabas, un ser sin sentimientos, un ser Inmortal

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora;** Ya se, ya se, un capitulo bastante malo, no me gusto, pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa mejor, mi mente ha estado muy saturada con tanta tarea TT.TT

**SORRY**

Siento enormemente haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que apenas me sobra el tiempo para poder respirar, entre tanto ajetreo no he podido escribir nada, sin mencionar que mi creatividad se fue otra vez a quien sabe donde y me ha dejado aquí solita, pero pienso aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones para escribir, escribir y escribir, así es que, por favor ténganme paciencia, se que es difícil u.u pero por favor entiéndanme.

**MI FIC YA CUMPLIO UN AÑO!!! **

No crei que fuera a durar tanto en sacar todas estas locas ideas que rondan mi cabeza, pero por lo visto, todavia me falta mas tiempo.

**Gracias A: **

♥ **uju adivina;**Me pregunto quien sera???, a ya se, es mi novio enfadoso, que se metio a darme lata, Gracias por tu apoyo amor ♥u♥ Te Amo!!!

♥ **Sailor angel7; **Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo amiga, y ya estoy ansiosa de leer el siguiente capitulo de tu fic, quiero ver la siguiente fase en el plan de Serena (Risa macabra muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ahi, creo que me emocione n.n') ya tienes buen rato que no actualizas, estas como yo n.n'

♥ **Danyseren; **Otro capitulo corto, lo siento, pero los siguientes tratare de hacerlos mas largos, este no me ha quedado muy bien, pero espero que los siguientes esten mas emocionantes, sorry por no haber actualizado rapido.

♥ **LadyPalas;** Si pobre Sere, le esperan tiempos muy dificiles, pero, que se le va a hacer, me gusta hacerla sufrir n.n, espero que te guste este chap.

♥ **Starligt;** ArdiendoTroya???... Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom (Baba callendo de mi boca tipo Homero Simpson cuando piensa en rosquillas... mmmm rosquillas) Bueno volviendo al fic, nada mas una aclaracion, cuando la diosa Selene se enamoro de Endimion todavia no existia el milenio de plata, era algo asi como otra vida pasada, ya despues Zeus la convierte en mortal y la manda al milenio de plata, nacida como la Princesa Serenity, cuyo destino es volver a encontrarse con Endimion el cual tambien renacio, un poco complicado . espero darme entender en este capitulo.

♥ **marinlucero chiba;** Holaa!!, me he enamorado de tu review, (ya se soy una vanidosa n.n') me has levantado mucho el animo, me alegro que te este gustando mi historia y aunque no actualice rapidamente, espero que te siga gustando, ha y lo de Helios, si, el pegaso tambien se llama Helios, pero no le cambie el nombre al hermano, por que en la mitologia griega, Helios es el Hermano de la Diosa Selene, espero no causar mucha confusion con esto, y eso de por que le esta ayudando a Ares, mas adelante se aclarara.

♥ **Undine;** Amiga, siento no haber actualizado antes, gracias por preocuparte, recibi tu mensaje, y sorry, pero los conflictos amorosos vienen en el siguiente capitulo n.n

Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y una vez mas, siento mucho la tardanza.

Planeo actualizar antes, pero por si las dudas...

**Feliz Navidad!!!**


	13. Dudas

– Pero ahora todo es diferente – dijo con una mueca similar a una sonrisa – Ahora me suplicaras que te lleve conmigo, rogaras volver a ser lo que tanto odiabas, un ser sin sentimientos, un ser Inmortal.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Una hermosa Pelinegra de aproximadamente 14 años circulaba por las calles de Tokio rumbo a su casa, cuando algo llamo su atención, una pequeña figura con pelo rosado paso tan rápido frente a ella que apenas pudo verla, seguida por una pequeña pelota morada que recorría el mismo camino – Rini – grito mientras dejaba caer su mochila y perseguía a la pequeña – Rini espera – volvió a gritar siguiéndola muy de cerca, cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla la tomo por los hombros para que esta detuviera su marcha. – Pequeña Dama¿Qué hace aquí? –

La pequeña se volvió hacia ella, fue entonces cuando Hotaru se percato de los ríos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – Hotaru – sollozo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la Sailor de la Destrucción, ahogando su llanto contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué te pasa Rini? – hablo mientras la apapachaba para aminorar su llanto.

– Ella – dijo entre lágrimas – Todo es culpa de ella – dijo con rencor.

– ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto totalmente confundida por las palabras de la nena de coletas y por primera vez se percato de que el cuerpo de la pequeña estaba helado, pero ella parecía ni siquiera notarlo – ¿Rini te sientes bien? – Pregunto mientras la protegía mas entre sus brazos tratando de darle el calor necesario, pero a medida que lo hacia, la temperatura de la pequeña iba disminuyendo mas y mas – ¡¡¡Rini!!! – grito alarmada cuando el cuerpo de la pequeña cayo al suelo semiinconsciente.

– Todo es por su culpa – volvió a hablar con odio en cada una de sus palabras – Ella nos traiciono –dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas a causa del dolor, la decepción y la ira.

– ¿Quién Rini¿Quién? – Sentía una impotencia tan grande por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga.

– Esa a la que por tanto tiempo llame… mama – una última lágrima surco su mejilla, mientras sus ojos se cerraban perdiendo el brillo de la vida y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse.

– ¡¡¡No¡Rini! – Grito mientras apretaba más fuerte el cuerpo de la peli-rosa, pero fue en vano, no pudo evitar que el cuerpo de la Pequeña Dama se le escapara de las manos.

Duro unos minutos así, llorando la perdida de su amiga, se sentía impotente – No, No, Nooo – decía golpeando el suelo con sus manos. Se negaba a creer que su Princesa los hubiera traicionado, pero las palabras de Rini, el dolor en sus ojos, era tan real, no podía estar mintiendo.

Al ponerse de pie se percato de que ya había obscurecido, pero aun así, no se movió de su lugar, sentía que si se marchaba estaría abandonando a su amiga, pero una fuerte explosión la obligo a girarse, se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos y nuevas explosiones. Apretó fuertemente su mano derecha en su pecho, su deber como Sailor estaba antes que nada y con un débil "_Adiós Rini_" salio corriendo hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Al llegar al campo de batalla se quedo sin habla, nunca había visto nada así, cuerpos inertes de hombres, mujeres y niños estaban esparcidos a lo largo de las calles, y al llegar vio a sus amigas, compañeras de batallas postradas en el piso con diversas magulladuras en sus cuerpos y sin sus transformaciones, ya que al parecer ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

– ¡Mamá Setsuna¡Mamá Michiru¡Papá Haruka! – grito mientras corría hacia ellas.

– Hotaru – Michiru fue la única que contesto a su llamada, ya que las otras estaban inconscientes o, eso quería creer.

– Mamá Michiru – hablo arrodillándose junto a la Sailor de las Profundidades.

– Aléjate, vete de aquí – le suplico – Aléjate de ella… – pero una intensa tos le impidió seguir hablando. Hotaru se alarma aun más al ver que la joven comenzaba a escupir sangre – Ella nos ha traicionado, solo nos utilizo – dijo mientras sus ojos se nublaban a causa de las lagrimas.

– No es nada educado hablar mal de otros a sus espaldas mi Querida Michiru – se escucho la gélida voz de Serena, tan diferente a aquella que siempre usaba. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, no reflejaban nada – Ya no me estorbaran mas – y sin darle tiempo a la pelinegra lanzo una bola de energía muy poderosa. Hotaru sentía como se desgarraba cada parte de su cuerpo, escucho los gritos de Michiru, incluso sus propios gritos los cuales le destrozaron el alma.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Aunque su cuerpo estaba presente, su mente se encontraba vagando, llevaba más de 15 minutos revolviendo su café sin mencionar media palabra y esa actitud tenia a Sharon al borde del colapso, si no fuera por que sabia lo importante que era su misión, en ese momento se habría encargada de hacer que ese principito se retorciera de dolor hasta que clamara dejar de existir.

– Y bien – hablo por fin, fastidiada de tanto silencio

– Ahh – exclamo saliendo del ensimismamiento – Lo siento Sharon, es que estoy algo preocupado por…–

– Serena, tu novia, no tienes ni que mencionarlo – dijo con algo de fastidio.

– Lo siento, es que he estado algo preocupado por ella – clavo su mirada en su taza de café, tenia un mal presentimiento, una sensación indescriptible que aumentaba cada vez mas.

– Ay pero Darien, no entiendo de que te preocupas, ayer se miraba muy contenta con su "Amiguito" – dijo con algo de malicia.

– ¿Ayer? – Susurro confundido, y como un relámpago imágenes del día anterior vinieron a su cabeza

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

– Mira¿No es tu novia? – Dijo Sharon apuntando hacia una pareja que acababa de salir del mismo cine que ellos.

La sangre de Darien comenzó a hervir, Shin estaba muy cerca de Serena, con una mano rodeando su cintura y esta ni siquiera parecía inmutarse.

– ¡Serena! – la llamo con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa.

– Ah!! Darien, que sorpresa – musitó con fastidio.

– Pero que pequeño es el mundo – agrego con sorna Shin – Nos volvemos a encontrar, y prácticamente en las mismas situaciones – dijo al ver a Sharon prendida del brazo de Darien, el cual ni por enterado estaba debido al enojo que sentía.

– Valla¿Pero que hacen dos niños tan tarde fuera de casa? – la lengua de Sharon destilaba veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

– Estos dos "Niños" – repuso la Princesa Lunar señalándose – decidieron salir a divertirse toda la noche, la cual por cierto es muy joven y no queremos desperdiciar, así es que ciao – jalo a Shin del brazo e intento rodear a Darien y su acompañante, pero algo se lo impidió.

– Serena ya es tarde – hablo con autoridad sujetándola del brazo – lo mejor es que vallas a casa o tus padres se preocuparan –

– En primer lugar, mis padres no están, y creo que ya estoy bastante grandecita como para que me quieras mandar a la cama – se soltó bruscamente del agarre del pelinegro mientras le dedicaba una mueca de fastidio.

– Pero Serena… – alego un poco aturdido por la actitud de su Princesa.

– Entiende Darien, no puedes estarme vigilando eternamente, yo también tengo derecho a divertirme con mis "Amigos" – dijo viendo con desdén a Sharon.

Darien se quedo sin palabras, esa no era la Serena que el conocía, la linda, tierna y comprensiva, si alguien se lo hubiese contado, jamás lo habría creído. Y así sin decir mas la observo alejarse en compañía de aquel hombre que tanto estaba empezando a detestar.

(N/A: Recuerden que esto nunca pasó, todo esto piensa Darien que vivió el día anterior)

x---------------------- End Flash Back ----------------------x

– No lo entiendo – murmuro para si mismo.

– Vamos Darien, no te atormentes – apoyo su mano sobre la de el tratando de transmitir algo de apoyo – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para descargar tus penas –

– No entiendo por que se comporta así – su voz sonaba apagada y llena de preocupación – Siento como si la niña a la que conocí estuviera desapareciendo poco a poco –

– O tal vez nunca existió – dijo apenas en un susurro y con un tono tan enigmático que capturo la atención de Darien en ese instante

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso? –

– Tu sabes, algunas personas fingen… – hizo una pausa como si lo que estuviera apunto de decir le costara mucho trabajo – fingen ser lo que no son, en pocas palabras no todos son lo que aparentan –

– No, eso es por que tú no conoces a Serena, a la verdadera Serena –

– Bueno, talvez tengas razón, como puedo juzgar sin conocer – dijo dedicándole la sonrisa más tierna que su rostro podía dibujar

Darien levanto su vista para encontrarse con los grandes ojos negros de la mujer que tenia enfrente. Dios, esa mujer lo había ayudado tanto, y ahí estaba el, sentado hablando de sus males amorosos – Pero dime ¿Qué te pareció la película? – dijo para cambiar de tema, y aunque el ambiente se relajo un poco, la espinita de la duda seguía incrustada en el corazón y mente de Darien¿seria su Princesa capaz de fingir?

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– Dolor, solo sentía dolor, en todos y cada uno de los miembros de su cuerpo. Un grito de sufrimiento retumbo en sus oídos y desgarro su alma al darse cuenta que provenía de su propia garganta.

– ¡!No!! – Grito saltando de su cama. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor, su respiración era irregular, y en su cabeza los hechos que acababa de ver corrían a gran velocidad, deteniéndose en los momentos más dolorosos.

– ¿Por qué? – Sollozo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos – ¿Por qué Princesa? – gritaba incrédula y dolida al viento, la puerta se abrió de par en par y sobresalto a la pequeña Hotaru que estaba sentada sobre su cama, temblando cual hoja seca que el viento de otoño esta por derrotar.

– Hotaru – la llamo el Doctor Tomoe entrando rápidamente a la habitación – Estas bien hija – pregunto alarmado por la cara desencajada de su hija, lo único que recibió por respuesta fueron los brazos que lo rodearon repentinamente, sujetándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– ¡Por favor fuego sagrado! – Decía una joven pelinegra arrodillada frente una gran llamarada con los ojos cerrados, mientras movía sus manos en forma de ritual.

Hacia ya varios días que sentía una opresión en el pecho, sabia que un gran peligro estaba cerca.

– ¡Muéstrame! – Grito abriendo repentinamente sus grandes ojos negros.

El calor que desprendían las llamas no fue rival para el frío que inundo la habitación, el tiempo pareció detenerse a la par que las llamas crecían drásticamente y entonces… lo vio.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

(**N/A:** lunes por la mañana, los padres de Serena ya habían regresado de su viaje)

– ¡¡Serena!! Ya baja a desayunar – el grito de Mamá Ikuko resonó hasta la habitación de la rubia por enésima vez, pero de nuevo se perdió en el aire sin sacar a Serena de su ensoñación, la cual se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama, ya vestida y peinada desde hace un par de horas. Su vista estaba fija en la nada, mientras su mente evocaba esos ojos de acero, tan fríos como el hielo, tratando de recordar¿Donde los había visto?

– ¿Serena? – llamo un poco alarmada Luna.

La princesa se sobresalto al sentir un peso en su regazo y la voz que la llamaba – ¿Dime Luna? – preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar un poco la inquietud de su protectora.

– Tu madre te esta hablando desde hace un buen rato – un deje de desesperación se notaba tanto en su voz como en su rostro – Es mejor que bajes a desayunar o llegaras tarde –

– Tienes razón – dijo levantándose perezosamente – Llegare tarde –

– Serena – volvió a llamar Luna antes de que la rubia saliera de la habitación – ¿Te encuentras bien? –

– Si – contesto volviéndose hacia ella – Solo, solo he estado un poco cansada – sonrió tratando de transmitirle una seguridad que ni ella sentía.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

El sonido de sus pasos al bajar la escalera resonaron en toda la casa llamando la atención de su familia.

– Valla cabeza hueca, creí que no te levantarías – hablo un Sammy burlón.

– Cállate enano – alego pasando junto a el para darle un beso a su madre y padre.

– Vamos hija, come rápido o llegaras tarde – decía Mamá Ikuko mientras le servia un par de Hot Cakes.

– No mamá, no tengo hambre gracias – esto realmente alarmo a su familia, no era muy común, bueno, mas bien era imposible que Serena rechazara los deliciosos hot cakes que su madre preparaba, pero antes de que alguien pusiera objeción alguna agregó – Tengo que llegar temprano para terminar un trabajo, ya comeré algo en la escuela, nos vemos – se despidió sin dar tiempo de nada mas.

– Serena – murmuro Luna preocupada, había visto toda la escena desde las escaleras, ya había notado desde hacia varios días que la rubia no comía ni dormía adecuadamente.

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora;** Lo siento mucho mucho mucho, no pude actualizar antes, estoy llena de tareas, planeaciones, etc, no me queda tiempo ni para respirar, pero les voy adejar 2 capitulos a modo de disculpa, gracias a todas aquellas que me han seguido a lo largo de mi fic, no tengo mucho tiempo pero les agradesco enormemente que me hallan dedicado unos minutitos para escribirme un review muchisimas gracias, y de nuevo: 

**SORRY**


	14. Lo Prometo

– Serena – murmuro Luna preocupada, había visto toda la escena desde las escaleras, ya había notado desde hacia varios días que la rubia no comía ni dormía adecuadamente.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Su paso disminuyo al pasar el portón de la escuela, como siempre sus amigas la esperaban sentadas en una banca frente a su salón de clases, pero a diferencia de otros días estaban muy calladas.

– Hola chicas – saludo un poco desanimada

– Hola Serena – la saludo Lita tratando de sonreír, pero cuando su mirada choco con la de la rubia, su mente evoco el aterrador recuerdo del sueño del cual acababa de despertar.

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

– ¡Nooo! – Se escuchaba entre el llanto la voz de una pequeña niña, de pelo castaño, la cual se encontraba aferrada a una lapida, mientras una espesa lluvia caía empapando todo a su paso.

– Mami no me dejes – rogó una vez mas, separándose un poco de la lapida, donde se podía distinguir con claridad debido a que había sido colocada recientemente "Patricia Kino", y a su lado "Manuel Kino", donde descansaba también el cuerpo de su esposo. (N/A: No me acuerdo si alguna vez salio el nombre de los padres de Lita, pero yo no los recuerdo, si alguien se los sabe, porfas me los dice n.n)

Ambas lapidas tenían la misma inscripción "Antes De Irse Sembraron Una Hermosa Semilla, Que Desafortunadamente No Alcanzaron A Ver Crecer"

– Por favor – Volvió a abrazar la lapida con mas fuerza – Prometo portarme bien, ya no peleare mami, papi, por favor no me dejen sola – pero el resultado era el mismo, sus ruegos se perdían en la nada sin ser escuchados.

Así pasaron varias horas, sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo, al igual que sus lágrimas disminuían – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con gran desesperación – ¿Por qué me dejaron¿Por qué a mi? –

– Por que era necesario – se escucho una voz infantil a su espalda.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, se giro hacia la fuente de aquella voz con los puños cerrados fuertemente, enfadada por la interrupción y entonces la vio, era una pequeña niña de pelo rubio, con unos enormes ojos azules, fríos e inexpresivos, pero lo que mas le extraño fue la marca que tenia en su frente, era una media luna dorada.

– Que era necesario – una mueca similar a una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

– Como puedes decir eso – lagrimas volvían a surgir de sus ojos, pero esta vez a causa del enojo – ¿Necesario para que?, ellos eran mis padres, no me importa para que eran necesarios¡¡Ellos no merecían morir!!

De repente la pequeña castaña sintió una gran fuerza sobre ella que la estampo contra el suelo lodoso, la cual no desapareció en varios segundos, segundos que le parecieron eternos debido a la impotencia y el dolor que sentía.

– Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme, a una princesa nunca se le levanta la voz – hablo mientras el peso que se estaba ejerciendo sobre la pequeña Lita iba desapareciendo – Esto era necesario, no podía permitir que una de mis guardianes tuviera distracciones –

– ¿Guardianes? – murmuro totalmente confundida

– Así es, deberías saltar de felicidad al saber que serás una de mis sirvientes – dijo con arrogancia.

– ¿Sirviente¿Yo?, tu estas loca niña – replicó con burla, pero antes de girarse, una fuerza mayor a la anterior la volvió a impactar contra el suelo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

– Escúchame bien "niña" – hablo recalcando la ultima palabra, –tu destino ya esta trazado, tu deber es protegerme, dar tu vida si yo te lo pido, todo aquello que te distraiga de tu misión será aniquilado, de la misma manera que tus padres –

Lita trataba de zafarse de aquella fuerza invisible que se ejercía sobre ella, pero todo era en vano, su cara estaba contra el fango, mezclando sus lágrimas con el lodo e impidiéndole respirar. Se sentía tan humillada, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era poder levantarse para golpear a esa niña que le decía que la muerte de sus padres no importaba, que era necesario para sabe que cosa, se quería desquitar con ella, hacer que se arrepintiera de todas y cada una de sus palabras.

– Entiendelo – dijo muy cerca del odio de la castaña – La razón de tu existencia es protegerme, eso es algo que nunca podrás cambiar, así es que ve aceptándolo desde ahorita, no me gustaría tener que deshacerme de mas sabandijas – y sin decir mas, así como apareció se desvaneció, dejando a la pequeña Lita nuevamente sola, llorando aun mas amargamente que antes, para luego perder la conciencia.

x---------------------- End Flash Back ----------------------x

Desvió su mirada de la de la rubia, no podía verla a los ojos, no quería, todo aquello había sido tan… real, había sentido el dolor en su pecho debido a la perdida de sus padres, la fría lluvia empapándola y el terror al ver a aquella pequeña a los ojos.

Una gran duda estaba sembrada en su pecho, recordaba aquel día en que se despidió por ultima vez de sus padres, recordaba como lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a la lapida de su madre; la lluvia; el frío que calaba hasta los huesos; y después de eso, nada, era un espacio en blanco, recordó haber despertado días después en un hospital, alguien la había encontrado desmayada en un gran charco de agua y barro, por poco y habría muerto, escucho decir a algunas enfermeras. Miro nuevamente a su Princesa y su ojos reflejaron un brillo peligroso, si por su misión de proteger a Serena sus padres habían muerto, jamás se lo perdonaría.

– Vamos, es hora de entrar a clases – apremio Amy, después de un intenso silencio, que ninguna de ellas se atrevió a romper.

– Si – contestaron en un tono apenas audible, mientras se dirigían a su salón de clases, cada una sumergida en sus propios mundos, mundos donde la duda y la inseguridad iban ganando terreno.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Estoy harta, no puedo creer que sea necesario que pase tanto tiempo con ese ser tan, inferior – resonó la voz asqueada de Némesis, sentada en un elegante sillón rojo, estilo romano (N/A; Recuerden Sharon es Némesis en su versión "Humana").

– Tranquila Némesis – la sereno Alastor – tu papel en este plan es de suma importancia –

– No se porque perdemos tanto tiempo con esto, bastaría matar a todos esos insectos, y llevarnos a Selene a la fuerza, no tiene el poder suficiente como para oponerse –

– Entiende Nem – interrumpió Eros – No es tan fácil, debemos lograr que Selene este tan desesperada que acepte portar el Cristal Tsu… –

– ¡EROS! – La ronca voz de Alastor provoco un sobresalto en los presentes – cierra tu gran bocota, antes de que te corte la lengua – amenazo sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

Un momento – en la mente de Némesis todo empezaba a encajar perfectamente, como un enorme puzzle – ¿Quieren que Selene se convierta en la portadora del Cristal Tsurai? – cuestiono casi en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien mas, aparte de ellos escuchara.

No fue necesario una respuesta para entender que estaba en lo correcto, basto con darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que Alastor le dedico a Eros.

– Ahora entiendo todo – dijo mas para si misma que para los demás – Por eso Ares esta tan interesado en que Selene vuelva al Olimpo, pero eso es muy peligroso, incluso para un Dios – alego un poco alarmada – Si Helios se entera… –

– No tiene por que enterarse – le corto tajantemente Alastor – Nosotros estamos aquí por ordenes de Ares – hablo mientras pasaba su penetrante mirada por todos los presentes – Ordenes, que cumpliremos tal y como fueron dadas – esto ultimo lo dijo viendo fijamente a Némesis – Entendido – eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Némesis asintió no muy convencida, el hacer que Selene utilizara el Cristal Tsurai era muy peligroso, casi sentía lastima por ella…, casi

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– Una vez identificando un cubo perfecto, podemos factorizarlo de la siguiente manera: Extrayendo la raíz cúbica al primero y ultimo términos… – explicaba el profesor de matemáticas siendo escuchado solamente por unos cuantos alumnos que le ponían atención, ya que muchos se encontraban sumidos en su propio mundo, en sus problemas, dudas y angustias, como era el caso de Rei Hino.

– "_Serena"_ – era lo único que rondaba su mente, su vista la enfoco y pudo ver en ella algo que no había visto jamás, un hermoso brillo cubría sus ojos, a pesar de su cara dibujaba una gran tristeza

"Promete que siempre estarás conmigo" la voz de esa pequeña volvió a inundar su cabeza y al cerrar los ojos pudo vivir aquel recuerdo igual de nítido que la tarde anterior cuando frente al fuego sagrado le fue revelado

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

Una pequeña niña de tan solo 12 años caminaba por los pasillos de un hermoso palacio, apenas hacia unos cuantos minutos de que había terminado su arduo entrenamiento, soltó su larga cabellera negra que anteriormente estaba sujeta en una coleta alta y disfruto de la fresca brisa que chocaba con su rostro.

– ¿Un arduo día de entrenamiento? – pregunto una joven hermosa de pelo morado y ondulado.

– Ah Luna, me asustaste – respingo llevándose una mano al pecho.

– Lo siento señorita Rei – dijo con una tierna sonrisa bailando en sus labios – Se ve cansada¿Fue muy duro el entrenamiento del día de hoy? –

– Nada fuera de lo común – hablo sonriendo de medio lado – entrenamiento propio de una futura Sailor – dijo con orgullo.

Un gran portón se abrió de par en par, captando la atención de las dos jóvenes, de ella salio un hombre alto, fornido, su pelo era de un rubio platinado y sus ojos eran dos orbes de un gris metálico, fijo su vista en las dos mujeres, su mirar era tan intenso que provoco el estremecimiento de la pequeña Guerrero Marte, pero que en ningún momento aparto la vista de aquel extraño hombre hasta que su figura se perdió al virar en una esquina.

– ¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto impactada y embelezada por aquella mirada de hielo.

– No lo se – contesto en un suspiro – La Reina Serenidad mantuvo la información sobre esta visita muy celada, solo se sabe que vino a ver a la Princesa –

– A la Princesa Serenity – dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza al lugar donde aquel tipo había desaparecido – No lo entiendo… – entonces unos sollozos provocaron que ambas chicas corrieran al lugar de donde provenían, la misma habitación en donde apenas unos instantes había salido aquel hombre.

– ¡Princesa! – exclamo Luna al ver a la pequeña rubia de rodillas en el suelo con gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. – ¿Princesa, se encuentra bien? – sacudía ligeramente a la niña de los hombros para que reaccionara, pero al parecer no surtía efecto.

Rei aparto a Luna al ver que sus intentos eran en vano y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su Princesa – Sere-chan – la llamo como solían llamarla las inners, debido a la gran amistad que había surgido entre ellas desde hacia tiempo atrás, pero tampoco dio resultado – Sere-chan – la obligo a levantar su rostro para que la viera a la cara, pero su mirada parecía perdida, ausente entre tantas lagrimas, Rei se impaciento de no obtener respuesta.

_¡¡¡Plass!!!_Luna se llevo una mano a la boca, incrédula de lo que acababa de presenciar – ¡Mars! – exclamo entre sorprendida y asustada por la osadía que había hecho la pelinegra.

La mejilla izquierda de la Princesa Lunar aun estaba rojiza debido a la bofetada que Rei le había propinado, sus ojos aun inundados por lágrimas buscaron los de su amiga los cuales mostraban una ternura y preocupación.

– Rei-chan – susurro con voz quebrada para luego abalanzarse sobre la pelinegra llorando llena de melancolía.

Aunque esta reacción tomo desprevenida a Rei, correspondió rápidamente abrazándola para tratar de tranquilizarla – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto llena de preocupación – ¿Qué tienes? –

– Promete que siempre estarás conmigo – le pidió entre llanto

– ¿Qué? – no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, estaba totalmente confundida.

– Por favor, promete que siempre estarás conmigo – dijo levantando su vista y mirando fijamente a la pelinegra suplicándole con la mirada – Promete que siempre estarás conmigo, pase lo que pase –

Aunque no entendía muy bien por que su amiga le pedía eso no dudo ni un segundo – Jamás te abandonare – dijo mientras la estrechaba mas contra su cuerpo – Te lo prometo –

(N/A: Esta escena es la siguiente al recuerdo de Helios después de visitar a la pequeña princesa Serenity del capitulo #12)

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

– Pasen por favor al pizarrón Mizuno, Tsukino y Tendo – la voz del profesor la saco de sus pensamientos, observo como Serena se ponía de pie lenta y perezosamente.

"Siempre estaré contigo" susurro para si misma, y aunque nadie la había escuchado, no se extraño de que Serena volteara a verla y le dedicara una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora;** Uno de mis capitulos favoritos, espero que lo disfrutaran, bueno a falta de tiempo, me despido, nos leemos luego, bye

**Kamy Magic**


	15. Desilusion

• Antes que Nada (Por Eso De Las Demandas): Quiero Aclarar que Sailor Moon NO ME PERTENECE, Naoko Takeuchi se me adelanto, yo solo los entretengo con esta Loca Historia que salio de mi Loca Cabeza.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Siempre estaré contigo" susurro para si misma, y aunque nadie la había escuchado, no se extraño de que Serena volteara a verla y le dedicara una tierna sonrisa.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Lo siento Serena, hoy tampoco podré ir a verte – la voz de Darien sonaba fría y distante por el auricular del teléfono que temblorosamente sostenía la rubia, mientras se tragaba el llanto.

– Pero Darien… – pudo articular apenas con un hilo de voz.

– Lo siento tengo mucho trabajo aquí en el hospital, debo irme – y sin esperar mas colgó el teléfono.

Serena permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, aun con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, sus ojos estaban vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que se aferraban en salir, por fin con pesadumbres se desprendió del aparato y lo puso en su lugar.

No entendía, después de aquella mágica noche que pasaron juntos tres semanas atrás, ella esperaba que su relación con Darien pasara a otro nivel, que fuera mas hermosa de lo que ya era, y sin embargo, apenas y si lo había visto un par de veces, y ambas visitas fueron tan fugaces, en la primera ella corrió y lo abrazo cariñosamente y el apenas si le correspondido el gesto, le había dicho de su nuevo trabajo y del tiempo que este le absorbería, después le dio un fugaz, pero frío beso en los labios y se despidió.

– Serena – la llamo dulcemente su madre – ¿Qué te pasa cariño? –

– Nada mamá – se apresuro a contestar, no le gustaba ver a su madre perturbada – Son solo preocupaciones de la escuela – se forzó a sonreír.

Su madre le sonrió abiertamente y la abrazo de una manera tan calida y protectora que obligo a Serena a cerrar los ojos para contener las lagrimas – Aun recuerdo a aquella niña irresponsable y despreocupada que nunca hacia su tarea y traía malas notas –

Sonrió con amargura, todos los cambios que se había obligado a tener eran para satisfacer a sus seres queridos, y a nadie parecía importarles, excepto a su familia, ellos que nunca le habían exigido que cambiara, que madurara, que debía mejorar para ser una gran monarca, eran los que mas la apoyaban, todos los demás parecían inconformes.

– Hablando de eso, tengo que subir a terminar una tarea – dijo safandose lentamente del abrazo protector.

– Sube, yo tengo que hacer la comida por que tu padre no tardara en llegar – hablo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se giro hacia su hija – Serena – capturo la atención de la rubia que levanto su mirada – Te amo hija – y le sonrió, como solo una madre le podría sonreír a un hijo, una sonrisa cargada de amor, ternura y cariño.

– Yo también te amo Mamá – acto seguido empezó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su alcoba.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Colgó el teléfono aun con una extraña sensación en su pecho, la misma que se anclaba en su ser cada vez que veía o hablaba con Serena.

– Darien – lo llamo una enfermera, una mujer ya mayor de baja estatura y rechoncha, con una cara angelical y una sonrisa maternal – Te busca el Doctor Nagisawa –

– Gracias Annet, voy enseguida –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

A cada escalón que subía sentía que sus piernas le pesaban mas y mas, estaba tan cansada, cada vez los sueños que tenía durante las noches recurrían con más frecuencia provocándole un insomnio terrible que cada vez la debilitaba mas. Cuando por fin llego a su la entrada de su cuarto, se recargo en el marco de la puerta, todo le daba vueltas y las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos no mejoraban mucho su estado.

– Serena¿Estas bien? – pregunto su fiel guardiana al ver a la rubia fuertemente agarrada del marco de la puerta.

– Si – contesto apenas en un susurro – Solo me duele un poco la cabeza –

– Tienes varios días que no comes bien – dijo en forma de reproche – Serena si esta es una tonta dieta… – pero callo inmediatamente, sorprendida de la fría mirada que la rubia le dirigió.

– No Luna – hablo con parsimonia – No estoy haciendo ninguna estupida dieta – su voz sonaba tan fría e impersonal que hizo a la gata estremecerse, nunca antes su Princesa le había hablado de esa forma.

– ¿A que hora vendrá por ti Darien? – trato de cambiar rápidamente el tema, no podía soportar la fría mirada de la rubia.

– No vendrá, nuevamente me ha cancelado – pero contrario a lo que Luna pensó, esta no desapareció – Ahora si me disculpa – dijo cargando a la pequeña felina en sus brazos y soltándola fuera de su alcoba – Quiero estar sola – acto seguido cerro la puerta sin darle tiempo a Luna siquiera de protestar.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

El silencio que reinaba en aquella gran oficina se vio interrumpido por un constante toc toc.

– Adelante – hablo un hombre ya entrado en años, que se encontraba revisando unos archivos, sentado en el cómodo sillón frente su escritorio.

– Buenos días Doctor Nagisawa – le saludo un joven practicante cerrando la puerta detrás de el – ¿Me mando llamar? –

– Así es señor Chiba – hablo con un tono impasivo – Siéntese por favor – le indico, señalando una silla localizada al frente del escritorio.

El pelinegro emprendió el paso con el corazón palpitándole nerviosamente, había sido muy cuidadoso en todas las actividades que le habían asignado ¿Es que acaso había cometido algún error en su labor¿Lo reprenderían por eso?

Toda la inquietud de Darien se esfumo al ver dibujada en el rostro del hombre una sonrisa sincera.

– Darien, tu trabajo es por demás excelente – el pelinegro solamente pudo sonreír alagado – Es por ese excelente desempeño que he decidido trasladarte a la sección de urgencias.

Los ojos de Darien se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa, esperaba todo menos eso.

– Tu paga será mucho mejor – continuo al ver que el pelinegro se quedo sin palabras – Además adquirirás mejores experiencias en esta sección, lo cual, me parece que es lo mas importante para ti¿No es así? –

– Así es Doctor Nagisawa – contesto llevándose una mano a la cabeza nerviosamente, mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás – Pero me ha tomado por sorpresa, no creí que a los practicantes los mandaran tan pronto a esa unidad –

– No, generalmente no lo hacemos, pero contigo haremos una excepción, tu trabajo es excelente y seria un desperdicio tenerte aquí, donde prácticamente desperdiciaríamos tu capacidad – el pelinegro aun parecía atónito por la noticia – Bueno¿Entonces tomo tu silencio como un si o un no? – cuestiono con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Por supuesto que es un si – dijo atropelladamente – es solo, es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa –

– Bueno, entonces prepárate, a partir de mañana serás miembro del personal de urgencias – dijo mientras le tendía la mano en son de felicitación.

El pelinegro correspondió el gesto, firmando así el trato con aquel hombre.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Silencio, solo reinaba el silencio, como el día anterior, y el anterior a ese, un silencio que aturdía los sentidos y perduraría allí por siempre.

Una joven de larga cabellera, negra como el anochecer pero con leves reflejos verdosos era el único ser que habitaba aquel solitario lugar, sus ojos estaban cerrados, dando la apariencia de que dormía de pie, sin embargo, todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, pendientes de cualquier cambio que pudiera crearse en aquella extraña dimensión que conectaba un tiempo con otro.

De repente un leve crujido proveniente de la puerta del tiempo que conectaba a Tokio de Cristal la alerto, abrió los ojos repentinamente y observo atentamente dicho portal. Nuevamente volvió a crujir, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza, rápidamente abrió el portón de par en par, pero nada, la ciudad seguía sin ningún tipo de cambio, nada, sonrió brevemente, talvez solamente había sido su imaginación después de tanto tiempo de estar en soledad. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando pudo observar a la pequeña dama, gritándole al aire, y, aunque era imposible, parecía que se dirigía hacia la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo – Pequeña Dama – la llamo, aunque estaba segura de que era imposible que la escuchara.

– Setsuna!!! – grito, aparentando haber contestado al llamado de la sailor del tiempo.

La cara de Setsuna mostró un asombro puro, era imposible, ella se encontraba en otra dimensión, simplemente era imposible establecer comunicación directa con aquella pequeña.

– Setsuna, mi madre – seguía corriendo hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y aparentando verla directamente a los ojos – Mi madre, no dejes que a mi madre… –

Pero, cual hoja de papel, arrancada de un simple cuaderno, la imagen de Tokio de Cristal, incluyendo a la Pequeña Dama, fue bruscamente arrancada.

Los ojos de Setsuna se ensancharon debido al horror y la sorpresa y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, las puertas del tiempo fueron violentamente cerradas y una extraña energía la lanzo a varios metros de estas.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Vamos Serena – la Princesa Marte se encontraba con el auricular del teléfono pegado a su oreja izquierda, mientras le hacia señas a las demás que se encontraban en la misma habitación – hace mucho que no salimos juntas… como antes – agrego con un poco de melancolía.

– Rei no me siento muy bien, lo mejor seria –

– Por favor Serena, las chicas también están aquí, queremos salir juntas, vamos no te puedes negar – se despego el auricular de la oreja y lo extendió hacia donde estaban las demás sailors.

– Vamos Serena Anímate!!! – gritaron al uníoslo

– Vez, es absurdo que te niegues – Aunque no lo veía, estaba segura de que la rubia sonreía – Además¿Que harás en tu casa, que es mas divertido que pasar un rato con tus amigas? –

La rubia suspiro, estaba justo donde quería, sabia que ahora no podría negarse – Esta bien Rei, llegare al templo en media hora –

– Perfecto! – dijo poco antes de colgar el teléfono.

– No se como lo haces, pero siempre te sales con la tuya – río divertida Lita, consiente de que si había alguien que hiciera entrar en razón a su Princesa, esa sin duda seria Rei.

– Vamos, no es para tanto, además ella necesita salir un poco, últimamente solo se la pasa encerrada en su casa y en la escuela, ya casi ni nos habla –

– Si, ha estado muy rara – agrego Amy

– ¿Creen que se deba a aquel problema que tuvo con Haruka y Mishiru? – pregunto Mina un poco angustiada

– Podría ser – Volvió a intervenir la peliazul – Ni Serena ni las Outhers nos aclararon que fue lo que paso –

– No se que sea lo que este pasando, pero esta afectando considerablemente a Serena – dijo seriamente Rei mientras se sentaba junto a las demás.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Sharon – llamo Darien al ver a la pelinegra pasar por un pasillo cercano a donde se encontraba

– Oh! Darien – saludo mientras se paraba de puntitas y le daba un coqueto beso en la mejilla –

– Que bueno que te veo, quiero invitarte a comer –

¿A comer?, me encantaría, pero ¿A que se debe? –

– Para celebrar que me han trasladado al área de urgencias – dijo con alegría – además, para agradecerte tú ayuda para conseguir este trabajo –

– Entonces, si es así, me encantara ir –

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– ¿Y¿A dónde iremos? – cuestiono Serena mientras bajaban las numerosas escaleras del Templo Hikawa.

– A comer, Andrew me ha recomendado un sitio buenísimo – contesto Lita aun un poco recelosa por todas esas imágenes que un no podía borrar de su mente.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– ¿A donde iremos? – Pregunto Sharon prendida a su brazo como una sanguijuela.

– Aun sitio que me ha recomendado Andrew, un amigo mío – dijo mientras Sharon hacia su mejor cara de interés por la charla.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Valla! – Exclamo Mina anonadada por aquel majestuoso restaurante – Es bellísimo –

– Simplemente exquisito – murmuro Amy mientras las dirigían a su mesa y observaba unos cuantos cuadros de pinturas famosas a lo largo del recorrido.

– No cabe duda que Andrew se quedo corto al describirme el lugar – dijo Lita mientras miraba curiosa hacia todas direcciones, como si tratara de memorizarse cada rincón de aquel lugar.

– Y a ti Serena – intervino la pelinegra al darse cuenta que la rubia estaba ida, como la mayoría del tiempo – ¿Qué te parece? –

– Es muy lindo – comento con simpleza. Lo que para sus amigas parecía un lugar extremadamente agradable, para ella solo era un bullicio de gente, los zumbidos provocados por las platicas de distintas mesas aturdían sus oídos, mientras que sentía que el aire simplemente no le llegaba a los pulmones. – Voy al baño a refrescarme – hablo mientras se ponía de pie – Lita, ordena por mi por favor – y se marcho sin dar tiempo a protestas.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– ¿No te parece un lugar bellísimo? – pregunto Darien mientras el mesero los ubicaba en su mesa.

– Si – contesto con fingido entusiasmo.

– Había pensado en traer a Mi nov… a Serena a este lugar – no sabia porque, pero la palabra novia, simplemente se le había atorado en la garganta, como si se negara a repetirla nuevamente. – Pero no estaba seguro si lo apreciaría, o se comportaría – esto último lo dijo mas para el mismo pero aun así, Sharon lo escucho perfectamente.

– Es lo malo de ser niñera de tu novia – dijo con tono cantarín.

Suspiro derrotado – Puede que tengas razón–

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

Tomo una toalla y la humedeció con el fin de refrescarse un poco el rostro, tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible y un calor insoportable, hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en su casa que estar en ese lugar, pero como siempre, Rei lograba salirse con la suya.

Salio del baño de mujeres dispuesta a tratar de pasarse por lo menos una tarde agradable a pesar de sus malestares sin embargo a la salida se llevo una gran sorpresa.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

– Si me disculpas, debo de ir al sanitario – dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de su acompañante

Dicha sonrisa se borro inmediatamente después de que el chico le dio la espalda. Sabía perfectamente que rumbo tomaría ese día, y aunque no le agradaba en lo absoluto, era su deber seguir adelante.

x----------------------------------x-x-X-x-x----------------------------------x

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto un poco extrañada.

– Vine a comer con una amiga¿Y tú? –

– Vine con las chicas.

– Valla, pero que pequeño es el mundo, creo que es una jugarreta del destino encontrarnos constantemente Princesa –

– Tal pareciera que si Shin, lo cual me alegra mucho – contesto con una tierna sonrisa

– Bueno, es mejor que vuelva con las chicas – apenas termino de hablar cuando un fuerte mareo la sacudió, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, y de no ser por el rubio, hubiese caído estrepitosamente.

– Estas bien Princesa – pregunto un poco alarmado mientras la sostenía firmemente de la cintura.

– Si fue, fue solo un mareo – dijo levantándose lentamente, pero aun abrazada del rubio, levanto el rostro y choco con sus ojos, esos profundos pozos color azul metálico hicieron que un escalofrío la estremeciera. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenían sus rostros y, sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

– ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – esa voz, saco a la rubia de su trance. Volteo hacia donde provenía aquella voz, y se quedo sorprendida por la mirada llena de furia que le dirigía Darien.

– Darien – apenas si pudo susurrar, estaba consiente de que la posición en que se encontraban Shin y ella era muy comprometedora, así es que soltándose del agarre del rubio se incorporo totalmente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no volver a caer.

– Insisto – hablo por fin el ojiazul, mirando fieramente al moreno – El mundo es muy pequeño para poder escondernos, Princesa – esto ultimo lo dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia y besándola en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Darien apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, no podía creer que estuviese presenciando esa escena, pero lejos de sentir dolor, de resentir el que su novia estuviese con otro, solo sentía odio y una sed de venganza terrible, no solo hacia el rubio, sino también, hacia ella. Sentía una amarga sensación que se expandía en su pecho, y que nublaba todos sus sentidos, una sensación que nunca había sentido, pero que en ese momento no le interesaba indagar.

Shin escapo de la escena, sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de reaccionar, pero cuando este lo hizo dirigió una mirada llena de rencor hacia su aun novia.

– Se puede saber que hacías con ese – logro darse a entender, a pesar de que sus palabras sonaban forzadas a causa de la fuerza con que apretaba sus dientes

– Darien yo solo… – apenas estas débiles palabras salieron de sus labios, el pelinegro la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la acorralo contra la pared – Darien, me lastimas – se quejo a causa de la fuerza con que apretaba su brazo.

– ¿Desde cuando? – Dijo apretando mas fuertemente su brazo, sin importarle la mueca de dolor que se dibujaba en el rostro de su princesa – ¿Desde cuando me haz visto la cara de estupido? –

Sus ojos brillaron con una peligrosa intensidad causando en la rubia un gran temor – Darien yo… – pero un fuerte zarandeo por parte del pelinegro dejo nuevamente a medias sus palabras, sus piernas temblaban, no podía sostenerse por si misma, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sus ojos llorosos enfocaron los de su novio y fue lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora**; Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, no es uno de mis favoritos pero espero que los siguientes sean mucho mejores. 

Ya saben, criticas, tomatazos, comentarios presionen **Go**, se los agradecería.

Y a los que no, gracias por gastar de su tiempo leyéndome.

Quiero Agradecer Por Su Apoyo A:

♥ ** KIRA MOON**

**♥ Sailor angel7**

**♥ Undine**

Prometo Actualizar Pronto, Ya Tengo Escritos Varios Capítulos, Así Es Que Espero Actualizar Pronto.

Gracias Por Su Paciencia.

**Kamy Magic **


	16. Agua Dulce, Agua Salada

– ¿Desde cuando? – Dijo apretando mas fuertemente su brazo, sin importarle la mueca de dolor que se dibujaba en el rostro de su princesa – ¿Desde cuando me haz visto la cara de estupido? –

Sus ojos brillaron con una peligrosa intensidad causando en la rubia un gran temor – Darien yo… – pero un fuerte zarandeo por parte del pelinegro dejo nuevamente a medias sus palabras, sus piernas temblaban, no podía sostenerse por si misma, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sus ojos llorosos enfocaron los de su novio y fue lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Observo como el rostro de su novia palideció de repente, era culpable, lo sabia, pero aun así no estaba preparado para la reacción que tuvo la rubia – ¡Serena! – exclamo alarmado al tiempo que atrapaba su cuerpo inconsciente a escasos centímetros de caer de bruces al suelo.

– Serena reacciona – trataba de reanimarla inútilmente, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre, rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta el final del pasillo, donde un mesero los vio alarmado. – Llame a una ambulancia, rápido – un sentimiento de culpa se empezó a albergar en su pecho, pero al imaginársela nuevamente en los brazos de otro hombre, sintió que todo ese arrepentimiento se esfumaba para dar pasó a un torrente de resentimiento y odio.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Oigan chicas ¿No creen que Sere ya se esta tardando mucho? – pregunto Rei, mientras dos meseros colocaban sus respectivos platillos en la mesa.

– Si lo mejor será que valla a buscarla – hablo la diosa del amor, al tiempo que se ponía de pie dispuesta a emprender la búsqueda.

– Oigan, no es ese Darien – todas viraron en dirección del pelinegro.

– Y esa que trae en brazos es Serena – dijo una alarmada Rei que rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia el extremo de la habitación donde se encontraban tanto Darien como su princesa seguida rápidamente por el resto de las Scauts.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto la pelinegra arrodillándose frente a los príncipes.

– Ella se sintió mal – contesto secamente – ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto rápidamente

– Vinimos juntas, creímos que era buena idea traer a Serena para que se despejara un poco – contesto la Sailor del Amor un poco agitada.

– Fue mi culpa, ella dijo que se sentía mal pero yo no le hice caso, prácticamente la obligue a venir – se llevo las manos a la cara con impotencia mientras su cabello negro caía sobre estas.

La expresión en el rostro del pelinegro cambio radicalmente, su princesa había ido a ese restaurante con sus amigas, no con Shin – No te mortifiques, una ambulancia viene en camino – llevo una mano al rostro de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura a modo de disculpa.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Después de ver como el grupo de las Scauts se arremolinaban en torno a los príncipes, Sharon, que había visto todo desde su cómodo asiento tomo su bolso y se dispuso a irse, sabía que permanecer allí seria una pérdida de tiempo total, una vez que el plan de Helios entro en acción Darien se olvidaría completamente de ella.

Apenas se puso de pie cuando observo a Shin de pie muy cerca de la puerta, mientras le hacia señas para que saliera con el.

Salio del elegante restaurante asegurándose de no ser vista por Darien, una vez fuera apresuro el paso para quedar a la par del rubio.

– Deben de separar a Endimión de Selene – hablo con una voz dura y áspera, con un tono de autoridad, la cual, a los ojos de Sharon carecía.

Enarco una ceja y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa sarcástica bailo en sus labios – El que Ares te haya ofrecido su ayuda no significa que nosotros estemos a tu entera disposición – su voz estaba impregnada por un tono de burla que exaspero por completo a rubio.

– Kaos esta muy cerca de la tierra – la sonrisa del rostro de la pelinegra se borro – No tardara en atacarla –

– Y como pretendes que lo hagamos, apenas logro separarlos un poco cuando Endimión vuelve arrastrándose a sus pies, y por lo visto tu plan tampoco funciona muy bien que digamos – enarco una ceja – el darle celos a Darien no nos dará resultados pronto –

– Lo se –dijo parándose bruscamente y quedando frente a Sharon – Es por eso que tengo un plan – una sonrisa de triunfo se asomo en su rostro.

Torno los ojos en blanco, estaba harta de todo ese "jueguito" – ¿Otro plan? – El sarcasmo estaba impreso en cada letra que salía de sus labios – ¿Y ahora que es lo que haremos¿Darle celos nuevamente a Selene¿O tal vez a Endimión? O ya se, podríamos hacer que sus estupidas amiguitas se enamoren de el y decidan confesarle a su querida princesita que… –

– ¡Cierra la boca! – exasperado por el monologo de la pelinegra – Esta vez funcionara, si que lo hará – su sonrisa se amplio mas – Notaste el brillo en los ojos de Selene –

Sharon negó con la cabeza, no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a la Princesita.

– Eso solo puede significar algo, pide a Loki que te transforme, pero antes… –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Cielos santo, nunca le había parecido que el tiempo transcurriera tan lento como lo hacia ahora, estaba consiente de que hacia apenas 30 minutos que había dejado a su novia en manos de los médicos pero aun así parecían una eternidad.

Sus manos arrugaban nerviosamente lo que anteriormente era un folleto que le dio una enfermera en lo que esperaba. Por fin escucho unos pasos hacer eco mientras se acercaban al pasillo donde esperaban impacientes.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto apenas vio al anciano doctor aparecer por el pasillo.

– Bien, se encuentra bien, logramos estabilizar su temperatura, al parecer solamente fue debilidad ya que parece estar algo desnutrida, el descanso le hará bien –

– ¿Serena desnutrida? – se escucho apenas en un susurro la voz de Lita.

– No se preocupe doctor, yo me encargar e de que de ahora en adelante coma y descanse lo suficiente – sentía una gran culpabilidad, si no la hubiera descuidado tanto estos días se habría dado cuenta antes del estado de su novia.

– Si es muy importante, sobre todo en su estado, los primeros meses de embarazo son de suma importancia para el feto, la desnutrición podría afectar gravemente su desarrollo, tú como futuro doctor conoces lo grave que es –

El rostro de Darien palideció. Embarazada, su princesa estaba embarazada, no lo podía creer, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente a la par que una furia incontenible crecía en su interior¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso¿Cómo pudo reírse así de el? No lo podía creer.

– ¿Serena esta embarazada? – la Sailor del Amor no pudo contener un chillido de emoción.

– No puedo creerlo – se escucho la voz de Amy – ¿Piensan casarse pronto verdad Darien?

Darien perdió la capacidad de hablar, las voces de las chicas que lo rodeaban parecían tan lejanas, sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerte presión y una sensación amarga daba paso a la ira.

–Darien – la voz de Rei lo trajo de nuevo al pasillo de aquel hospital donde su corazón se había roto en pedazos por el engaño de la mujer que amaba – ¿Tu ya lo sabias? – cuestiono al darse cuenta de la palidez de su rostro al oír la noticia.

– No es mío – dijo en un susurro, pero aun así las chicas lo escucharon.

– ¿Qué, que dijiste? – hablo Mina con un nudo en la garganta, no podía ser, no podía creer que Serena hubiera sido capaz de engañar de ese modo.

– Que no es mío – alzo la voz y miro fieramente a las chicas, después aparto a Rei nada delicadamente de su camino y salio de aquel hospital. Dejando a las Sailor totalmente confundidas y sin palabras.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Apenas y logro abrir los ojos y todo le dio vueltas, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza al cual ya se había acostumbrado con el paso de los días.

Un débil gemido salio de su garganta al incorporarse en aquella cama de hospital.

– Que bueno que ya despertaste – la débil voz de Rei llamo su atención, su semblante era serio y preocupado.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

– Te desmayaste, en el restaurante¿Lo recuerdas? –

Una serie de imágenes golpeo su cabeza – Si, lo recuerdo – dijo acomodándose un poco incomoda en su lugar – ¿Darien estaba allí No? –

– Si – desvió su mirada – Te trajo aquí, estaba muy preocupado, estabas ardiendo en fiebre –

– Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien – se llevo sus dedos pulgar e índice al puente de la nariz para masajearlo.

– Los doctores dicen que estas desnutrida –

– Últimamente mi apetito no ha sido el mismo – contesto con simpleza.

– Pues deberá volver a serlo, en tu estado no estas como para tontas dietas – alego cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Mi estado? – pregunto confundida.

– Si querida – aunque quería aparentar severidad no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios – Estas embarazada –

La noticia callo como un balde de agua helada para la rubia, no podía creerlo, embarazada, Dios cuando sus padres se enteraran iba a arder Troya, sin darse cuenta sus manos se posaron en su vientre y una sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro, embarazada, estaba embarazada!!!

– ¿Quién es el padre? – la voz de la Sailor de fuego sonó tan irreal al punto de vista de Serena.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto creyendo que había escuchado mal.

– ¿Quién es el padre¿Acaso es Shin? – esta vez su mirada severa no dejaba lugar a duda a que pensaba que no era de su actual novio.

– Claro que no, como te atreves a…–

Darien alega que no es suyo – el rostro de Serena palideció rápidamente y sus ojos se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa – Y las chicas están muy decepcionadas, no pueden creer que hayas sido capaz de engañarlo – mostró una sonrisa cansada antes de corregirse – de engañarnos a todos de esa forma – y sin decir mas salio de la habitación dejando a la rubia con un mundo de dudas sobre su espalda.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Haruka en cuanto Mars cerro la puerta tras de si. Ella, al igual que las otras Sailors acudió al llamado de sus compañeras que las pusieron al tanto de la situación.

– Bien, ya ha despertado –

– ¿Que te dijo¿La enfrentaste? – pregunto Lita con una actitud agresiva, por fin, la venda que todo este tiempo había tenido sobre sus ojos se había desvanecido mostrando a su princesa como realmente era. Su furia incremento al recordar aquellos dolorosos sueños, que, a fin de cuentas, parecían no ser tan inverosímiles.

– Parecía no saber estar embarazada –

– Debemos aprovechar ahora que esta con la guardia baja para interrogarla y hacer que confiese toda la verdad – propuso Haruka.

– No – intervino nuevamente Rei – Lo mejor ahora es dejarla descansar –

– Yo concuerdo con Haruka – se entrometió Amy – Debemos de interrogarla ahora que no esta preparada para así… –

– He dicho que no – dijo con severidad – Lo que mas me importa, y nos debe de importar en este momento es su bienestar y el de esa pequeña –

– No es la Pequeña Dama – se escucho la voz de la pequeña Hotaru – No es Rini, ella elimino cualquier posibilidad de que la Pequeña Dama viniera a este mundo –

– Hotaru no digas eso, aun no estamos seguras de que tan afectado se vera el futuro, puede que esta sea solo una prueba mas que Darien y Serena deban pasar para llegar al futuro que nosotros conocemos –

– Ese futuro se ha borrado – la voz de Setsuna retumbo por todo el pasillo, todos voltearon a verla, era raro que dejara de custodiar las puertas del tiempo, pero allí estaba caminando hacia ellas con una gran preocupación dibujada en su rostro – Ella lo ha borrado, junto con la Pequeña Dama –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Haruka estaciono el auto frente la casa de su princesa, ninguna de ellas cruzaba palabra, todas estaban demasiado molestas como para disimularlo.

Habían dado de alta a Serena tras una noche de observación y unas indicaciones a la mañana siguiente. Y ahora la llevaban a su casa tragándose todo el resentimiento que sentía en ese momento, Mishiru acaricio su mano que se encontraba apretando fuertemente la palanca de cambios en son de apoyo, mientras un mudo "Tranquilízate" salía de sus labios.

Rei también había ido, se negó a dejar ir sola a la rubia con las dos Sailors, sabia que inmediatamente se irían sobre ella estresándola lo cual en ese momento era contraproducente.

Salio del auto cargando la pequeña bolsa con algunas cosas que ocupo en el hospital, así como algunos medicamentos y multivitaminicos recomendados por el medico.

– Gracias – murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta.

– Espera – la detuvo Haruka saliendo también del auto – Tenemos una charla pendiente, no creas que te vas a librar de nosotras tan fácilmente "Princesita" –

– Haruka no es el momento – intervino Rei.

– No claro que es el momento – tercio Mishiru – Es el momento de que nos aclares varias cosas, es necesario que nos digas… –

– Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es mi problema – su mirada era tan fría que congelaría a cualquiera – No tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie – dio media vuelta y se encamino a su casa, pero una mano sujeta en su muñeca la detuvo.

– Estas muy equivocada si crees que de esta te libraras tan fácilmente – dijo Haruka jalándola hacia si para verla a la cara.

– No es el momento – se interpuso nuevamente la Princesa Marte, – Ni tampoco es el lugar indicado – al ver que varios vecinos intrometidos que observaban curiosos la escena – Nos veremos hoy en la tarde, a las 5:00 en el templo para aclarar todo esto – por el tono que uso sabían que no había lugar para alegaciones.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

El timbre sonaba una y otra vez, taladrando su cabeza, por dios que insistente era la persona que molestaba de aquella manera. A pesar de que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar abrió sus ojos, todo le daba vueltas y la oscuridad de aquel cuarto no mejoraba mucho su situación.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, todos los hechos del día anterior lo golpearon con fuerza, cerro los ojos en un intento de olvidar todo, pero al hacerlo la voz del doctor diciendo que su querida novia estaba embarazada se repetía cada vez más fuerte y con mayor nitidez. Se puso de pie para abrir la puerta a aquella insistente persona que se negaba a dejarlo dormir y tropezó con varias botellas que el día anterior había bebido sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Olvidar, solo quería olvidar toda aquella porquería que lo rodeaba.

Abrió la puerta al fin y vio parado allí a una hermosa pelinegra con una muy bien fingida cara de preocupación.

– Darien que te paso – dijo entrando en el departamento sin esperar ser invitada – Te vez muy mal ¿Por que no haz contestado mis llamadas? –

– No me siento muy bien – apenas logro articular.

– Eso se nota, date un baño, te sentirás mucho mejor – dijo mientras lo encaminaba hacia el baño.

– Ella me ha engañado –

– ¿Qué? –

– Ella me ha engañado, esta embarazada, seguramente de ese idiota oxigenado – agrego con rabia.

– Ohh – salio de sus labios aparentando sorpresa, mientras un "si supieras" se formulo su mente.

– Tu haz, tu haz sido la única que fue honesta conmigo, ella me mintió, sus estupidas amiguitas también, ya las puedo ver riéndose a mis espaldas, malditas¡malditas sean todas! –

– Vamos lo mejor es que te des una ducha para despejarte – dijo mientras lo empujaba nuevamente.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Apenas entro a su cuarto fue acosada por las preguntas de Luna, entro al baño huyendo de ella, vio su reflejo en el espejo, a pesar de que tenia un semblante enfermo había una luz, un brillo especial en su mirada, pronto seria madre, su mas anhelado sueño, de repente toda esa felicidad se vio opacada por las palabras de Rei

"_¿Quién es el padre¿Acaso es Shin?"_

"_Darien alega que no es suyo"_

Era imposible, Darien no podía pensar eso, el sabia que solamente se había entregado a el, únicamente a el. Se lavo la cara para refrescarse un poco, y entonces lo decidió.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

El agua que salía de la regadera golpeo su rostro, estaba helada pero aun así no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada, su princesa le había defraudado, todo dejo de tener sentido para el, su esperanza de formar una familia con la rubia se había ido por la cañería, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus ilusiones y entonces el rostro de esa pequeña de coletas rosadas le vino a la mente, no solo perdía a su princesa, sino también a su futura hija, una a la cual aun no concebía pero ya quería con toda el alma, fue entonces cuando dejo que gruesas lagrimas corrieran libres por su rostro camuflajeandose con el agua que fluía de la regadera, mezclando agua dulce, con agua salada.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Toco esperanzada la puerta tres, cuatro veces mas, parecía que nadie le abriría, estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando esta se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro con el cabello azabache mojado escurriendo finas gotas que corrían por su cara y cuello.

– Hola – saludo con una tímida sonrisa esperando una invitación a pasar, mas esta nunca llego.

– ¿Qué quieres? – su voz sonó tan fría y distante que parecía de otra persona totalmente diferente a la que Serena conocía.

– Yo, vengo a hablar contigo sobre… –

– ¿Quién es amor? – Pregunto Sharon al escuchar la voz de Serena, se asomo por detrás de Darien para que a la rubia no le cupiera la menor duda de que estaba con su aun novio.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear, que tipo de broma era esa, volteo a ver fijamente a su novio, el cual al darse cuenta de su reacción no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, y así frente a una atónita Serena, tomo a la pelinegra de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo

– Solo una niña cariño – dijo viéndola fijamente y acercando sus labios a los de ella – Ahora mismo la despacho para que nos deje continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo – Sharon ahogo una risita coqueta y se metió al cuarto del pelinegro dejando que la imaginación de Serena volara sin medida.

– ¿Que significa esto? – dijo apenas en un susurro, no podía creer lo que veía.

– Significa que estoy ocupado, y que haz venido en mal momento – dijo con toda la intención de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, pero la rubia fue más rápida colocando una mano en la puerta para evitarlo.

– Necesito que hablemos –

– ¿De que? – Respondió en un tono violento – ¿De cómo tú y Shin me han estado viendo la cara de estupido? –

– No se de que hablas –

– Vamos Serena no me mientas – alzo la voz haciendo temblar a la rubia – Ya no creeré tus mentiras, todo este tiempo solo te haz dedicado a engañarme, ha engañarnos a todos, pero ya no mas –

– Yo no he engañado a nadie – ella también alzo la voz irritada por las falsas acusaciones – Nunca he mentido, todo lo que soy, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ustedes, para mejorar, para ser digna de ti – lagrimas de rabia empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos – pero al parecer nunca será suficiente, ni para ti ni para nadie –

Darien esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica – Esos papelitos de mártir no servirán conmigo "Princesita" –

No podía contener las lagrimas, empezaba a temblar a causa del coraje – Tienes razón, los papeles de mártir te quedan mejor a ti – dijo mostrando una fingida sonrisa – Dices que la infiel soy yo, niegas al fruto de nuestro amor y te acuestas con una zorra por que te consiguió un buen trabajo, el sueño de tu vida –

_Plassss…_

No supo en que momento lo hizo, su mano simplemente cobro vida propia al igual que su lengua minutos antes, solo reacciono cuando la rubia estaba sentada en el suelo a causa de la fuerte bofetada, y aunque sintió un gran remordimiento no se permitió mostrarlo ni un segundo.

– Cuida tus palabras hacia la Mujer que amo – sintió las palabras de Darien como un puñal que atravesaba lenta y dolorosamente su corazón – Y en cuanto a ese "fruto de nuestro amor" no me quieras ver la cara de idiota, se perfectamente que no es mío, los bebes no se dan por arte de magia o por puro amor –

Serena se quedo sin palabras, su mano estaba posada sobre su rojiza mejilla, no podía creerlo, ni la bofetada, ni aquellas duras palabras del pelinegro.

– Ahora mejor vete, antes de que olvide que estas embarazada, y por favor, hazme el favor de no molestarme jamás – y cerro la puerta sin darle tiempo a replicar.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Apenas y cerro la puerta cuando la ira inmensa que sentía momentos atrás estallaba en mil maldiciones, no podía creer que todavía tuviera el cinismo de ir a su casa después de lo que había hecho. Fue rumbo a su habitación para disculparse con Sharon y al encontrarla allí se quedo asombrado por la seriedad en su rostro.

Había escuchado toda la discusión y a pesar de saber que era su deber no pudo evitar que algo parecido a la culpabilidad se instalara en su ser, esa pobre niña estaba embarazada y todo a su alrededor se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible y ella era parte de ese todo. Trato de sonreír al ver al pelinegro pero estaba cansada de fingir, también sentía un poco de pena por el, lo estaba perdiendo todo por falsos sentimientos clavados en su alma para manipularlo. – Tengo que irme – hablo quedadamente – Tengo cosas que hacer – camino hacia la salida seguida muy de cerca del pelinegro, tomo el pomo de la puerta pero antes de salir dijo apenas en un tono audible – Cuida tus pasos de ahora en adelante, por que lo que hoy perderás, no lo recuperaras jamás – y luego salio dejando atrás a un muy confundido chico.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, poco le importo que la gente se quedara viendo tan rara reacción, sus pies no daban mas pero a ella no le importaba, quería llegar a su habitación y llorar amargamente hasta perder la conciencia, y lo logro, apenas llego a su casa subió rápidamente las escaleras sin molestarse en contestarle a su preocupada madre, cerro la puerta con fuerza y se derrumbo.

– ¿Serena que tienes? – Pregunto una preocupada Luna al ver a la rubia convertida en un mar de lágrimas.

– Estoy embarazada – se escucho en un ahogado gemido.

– ¿Quee? – Luna no podía esconder su asombro – Serena, eso, eso es maravilloso – dijo sumamente alegre – Se que esta mal, tu y Darien aun no esta… –

– El no me quiere, desconoce a mi bebe – y ahogo otro gemido entre sus manos –

* * *

☺**Notas de la Autora;** Como les prometí, aquí les dejo otro capitulo en un tiempo considerablemente corto, a mi punto de vista n.n. Muchas gracias a esas personas que me dejaron Review, no saben lo emocionada que me puse cuando los leí, algunos hasta hicieron que saltara de gusto. 

Como ven este capitulo, ya se, muchas me van a odiar por poner así a mi queridísimo Darien, pero, quiero aclararles, que como dijo Sharon, "falsos sentimientos fueron clavados en su alma para manipularlo" entre ellos la ira, el odio, rencor, etc.

Ahhh y otra cosita; recuerden que para Darien, la noche que paso junto a Serena nunca sucedió, Sharon intervino mandándole un Obliviate (bien al estilo Harry Potter) haciendo que perdiera la memoria e insertando falsos recuerdos en esa laguna.

**Quiero Agradecer Enormemente A:**

♥ **GabrielaRG:** Me alegro mucho que mi historia te siga gustando, en cuanto a actualizaciones, prometo actualizar mas rápido ahora que estoy de vacaciones, escribo todos los días aunque sea un pedacito para no estar tan atrasada en las actualizaciones, y en los capítulos cortitos, ñ.ñ he intentado hacerlos mas largos, pero siempre termino cortándolos y uniéndolos a otros, por que será? Ni yo misma lo se, pero siempre me pasa, será por que me gusta dejarlos un poco emocionantes.

♥ **3rill:** Me parece genial tu idea, no espera, un momento, Shin también es mío, al igual que Darien n.ñ, Espero que también este capitulo sea de tu agrado, aaaa y una preguntita, no tengo ni idea de que significa Q.D.T.B. soy muy boba para esto.

♥** jaz021:** Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta otro capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas pendiente de esta historia, la cual espero, se ponga cada vez mejor, hasta yo me emociono cuando la escribo pensando en que mas le puedo hacer para separar a esta parejita… Muajajaja, ups, ya me emocione n.n'

♥ **Undine:** Lo del capitulo 16, fue un error mío, casi siempre me equivoco al subirlos, ya sea por que me falto poner las notas de autora, o cambiar el titulo, pero siempre me pasa u.u incluso tendré que subir este capitulo 2 veces por que olvide poner la nota de autora y agradecimientos. Je je, sorry. En cuanto a los capítulos, hasta ahorita he escrito 5 1/2, y espero seguir escribiendo mas.

♥ **Starligt:** Tu opinión no podría estar mas acertada, solo están perdiendo a Serena con todas sus acciones. Por otro lado, Shin jamás pediría ayuda de Darien (Un simple mortal, que se atrevió a poner sus ojos en su hermana, ya me emocione n.n), el lo que quiere es alejarla, para que vuelva a ser como antes, alguien que no se dejaba llevar por vanos sentimientos.

♥ **ChIbIuSa-ChAn:** Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, me hizo saltar de gusto, ahora, a las aclaraciones:

**1.-** Helios es el hermano de Selene en la leyenda griega , cierto? entonces porque el querría seducir a su propia hermana para llevarla de regreso al Olimpo? y (Según el espejo de Michiru)por que la besaría?----------------- El no trata de seducirla, lo que quiere y esta logrando, es que los demás se alejen de ella, ya sea dándole celos a Darien o haciendo que las demás, como es el caso de Mishiru, piensen que seria capaz de cualquier cosa para estar con el, ya que ellos desconocen que tengan algún tipo de parentesco, en cuanto al espejo de Mishiru, esas imágenes jamás sucedieron, son solo para alterarlas y hacerlas dudar… según yo.

**2.-** En la serie Sailor Moon, Helios según lo que yo tenia entendido estaba enamorado de Rini/Chibiusa y ella de el ----------------- Jeje, tienes razón en esto, lo que pasa es que me quise basar en la mitología griega, por lo que el Helios, hermano de la Diosa Selene, no es el mismo Helios "Pegaso", . un poco enredoso verdad? .

**3.-** Según la serie Si Helios es el hermano de Selene y Rini la hija de Selene es decir que el tío se enamoro de su sobrina y el hermano de su hermana !? ----------------- (O.O) Nop, como ya mencione el Helios de mi historia no tiene nada que ver con Pegaso, no he llegado al punto de escribir incesto en mis historias y no creo hacerlo, no es de mi agrado. Mi Shin (Helios) es duro, frío, manipulador, incluso hasta maligno, por otro lado el otro Helios (Pegaso) es dulce, tierno, todo un caballerito "Suspiro" ese hombre que todas merecemos, que se despiden de ti besándote tiernamente la mano y toda la cosa "Suspiro, Suspiro, Suspiro, Suspiro y mas Suspiro"

Espero que esto aclare tus dudas, o en el peor de los casos, que no te halla generado mas .. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

♥ **Celia Chiba:** Tu review me hizo saltar de felicidad, yo también me he quedado así de picada con otros reviews, de esos que no puedes ni dormir pensando en que es lo que pasara, y me emociona mucho que mi historia sea una de esas. Por otro lado, yo también he tenido días malos, en los que hasta la propia naturaleza se pone en tu contra (T.T) En cuanto al hechizo, ya vez, hasta este momento no se ha roto y todo se pone cada vez peor, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y como los deseos de mis lectoras son ordenes, aquí tienes otro capitulo, y espero pronto subir el siguiente, espero yo mas emocionante.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, aunque se uno o dos reviews los que me dejen por capitulo me sirven muchísimo, ya que me ayudan a mejorar como escritora (según yo u.u), además de hacer que hasta me ruborice de la emoción, no hay nada mas grato que abrir mi mail y descubrir que tengo comentarios de aquellos que se toman la molestia, muchísimas gracias.

Y, nos leeremos pronto.

Kamy Magic

(Rayos, creo que mi nota de autora es mas larga que el capitulo .)


	17. Dobles Intenciones

♥ ♥ ♥

– Estoy embarazada – se escucho en un ahogado gemido.

– ¿Quee? – Luna no podía esconder su asombro – Serena, eso, eso es maravilloso – dijo sumamente alegre – Se que esta mal, tu y Darien aun no esta… –

– El no me quiere, desconoce a mi bebe – y ahogo otro gemido entre sus manos –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Tu brillante idea de esperar a nuestra "Princesita" no fue tan brillante después de todo – dijo Haruka con sarcasmo, recargada en un pilar de aquel viejo templo con los brazos cruzados.

– Todavía es temprano – dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera – Serena no acostumbra llegar temprano a las reuniones –

– Ya van 10 minutos pasados de la hora señalada, si esa niña decide no venir a aclarar todo esto iré yo misma a su casa por respuestas, aunque la tenga que sacar a rastras – su mirada era amenazante, no permitiría que aquel terrible sueño se volviera realidad, no permitiría que le arrancaran a Mishiru de su lado.

Y como si la hubiesen invocado, la rubia de coletas apareció subiendo los numerosos escalones del templo, su semblante era serio, su mirada fría e intensa, no quedaba nada de aquella dulce y tierna niña que alguna vez fue… o aparento.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– No puede decirlo enserio – alego Luna – Talvez, talvez solo este asustado, no se esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma –

– No Luna – se limpio las lagrimas con rabia – Niega que sea suyo, además… – se limpio rabiosa con la palma de la mana una traicionera lagrima que corrió por su mejilla – el ya tiene a otra –

– Vamos Serena no seas paranoica, talvez solo malentendiste la situación –

– No Luna, No, esta vez no voltearan la situación para hacerme ver a mi como la mala del cuento, el fue muy claro conmigo, no quiere que vuelva a molestarlo jamás – inconscientemente se llevo una mano a la mejilla aun rojiza por la bofetada – No le daré el gusto de que me vea suplicando por un poco de amor para mi, o para mi pequeña –

Luna se asombro, nunca había visto tanta determinación en el rostro de su dueña, fue como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiera convertido en una mujer, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por el pequeño ser que llevaba en su vientre sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Valla, hasta que te dignas a aparecer – dijo una muy molesta Lita.

– Nunca me ha gustado la puntualidad – hablo con simpleza.

– Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos – la encaro Haruka.

La rubia esbozo una cínica sonrisa – Yo no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie – dijo mirándola despectivamente.

– Serena – la reprendió Rei asombrada de su manera de hablar.

Su penetrante mirada se dirigió a la pelinegra que al verla la desconoció, esa no era la dulce Serena que ella conocía – Tu no eres nadie para hablarme de ese modo, ni siquiera eres digna de llamarme por mi nombre – dijo con desdén.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– ¿Las chicas lo saben? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema, Serena estaba demasiado sensible en cuanto a su discusión con Darien como para seguir interrogarla.

– Si – dijo apenas susurrando – Ellas tampoco están muy contentas por la situación – dijo bajando el rostro.

– Pues independientemente de que estén contentas o no – quería mostrarle que tenía su completo apoyo, que ella estaba de su lado, pasara lo que pasara – Tendré que hablar con ellas, ahora mas que nunca necesitas su apoyo y protección –

– ¿protección? – Cuestiono confundida – ¿De que? –

– De cualquier cosa, debemos estar muy alertas ya que ahora más que nunca necesitas la protección de tus guardianes debido a que no puedes usar el Cristal De Plata –

– ¿Por qué no puedo usarlo? –

– Por tu estado – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – Cualquier uso que le des, aunque sea el mas pequeño puede dañar al pequeño bebe – Serena se llevo las manos a su vientre, cubriéndolo como si quisiera protegerlo – Ni siquiera podrás transformarte en Sailor Moon, es por eso que necesitamos redoblar tu seguridad, aunque no existe ningún tipo de fuerza maligna cerca es necesario ponerme de acuerdo con las chicas ya que estas totalmente expuesta –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Valla, así es que la Princesita por fin se muestra como es realmente – dijo una pequeña Hotaru que observaba atenta toda la escena.

– Si – dijo esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa sarcástica – Ya me canse de tanto fingir, además ya no tengo por que – amplio mas su sonrisa – ya tengo a un hombre que me acepta tal como soy, y además le encanta –

– No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de engañar al Príncipe Endimión – dijo Setsuna con los puños fuertemente apretados, era bien sabido que guardaba un amor secreto por el príncipe al cual había renunciado por el amor que se profesaban.

– Pues creelo – dijo hundiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

– Serena por Dios recapacita – intervino Rei, no podía creer que fuese Serena la que hablaba de esa forma – Estas perdiendo todo por un hombre que no te ofrece nada, quien te asegura que Shin de la vida por ti como ha hecho Darien innumerables veces –

– No es lo que me ofrece, sino lo que me da – dijo cínicamente llevándose las manos a su vientre.

– No puedo creerlo – dijo Amy – No solo renuncias a Darien, sino también a la pequeña Rini, no entiendes Serena que con tus acciones estas cambiado el futuro que conocemos –

– Vamos no es para tanto, no puedo basar toda mi vida en algo que posiblemente pueda pasar – su mirada era fría, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa menos de la existencia de su hija

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Hablando de las chicas¿Qué hora es? – pregunto al recordar la cita que había acordado Rei.

– Pasan de las 5:30 –

– ¡Cielos, quede de verme con ellas en el templo Hikawa hace media hora! – dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando al baño a darse una rápida ducha.

Luna sonrió, por lo menos parecía que su ánimo había subido un poco – Esta niña –

– Ahh Luna – dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta, esbozo una tierna sonrisa, una que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo – Gracias –

No necesitaba dar más explicaciones, ese "Gracias" significaban mil y un cosas.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– ¡Estas hablando de tu hija! – Exclamo una Rei bastante alarmada después de unos segundos en los que ninguna de las presentes pudo reaccionar –

– Una hija que no existe, y que no lo hará – dijo con sandez – Vamos que tan difícil es entender que ese "Tokio De Cristal" jamás llegara – una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – O por lo menos no como lo conocen –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– ¿Lista? – pregunto Luna al ver salir del baño a Serena ya arreglada.

– Si – dijo sonriéndole – Pero lo mejor será que primero hable yo con las chicas, antes de que les des todo el sermón de que deben protegerme y todo eso –

– Pero Serena… –

– Ellas están un poco molestas ahora, déjame hablar con ellas primero, ya luego lo harás tú, al fin y al cabo no corremos ningún peligro –

Luna suspiro derrotada – Esta bien, te dejara hablar primero con ellas –

– Muy bien – agrando su sonrisa – Lo mejor será que yo valla sola antes de que… –

– Eso nunca Serena –

– Vamos Lunita – dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cordero degollado – déjame hablar primero con ellas a solas –

– Pero Serena –

– Vamos ellas me respetaran mas si ven que no necesito de alguien que hable por mi –

Luna solo pudo esbozar una sincera sonrisa, no cabía duda, su pequeña princesa estaba creciendo.

– Esta bien –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– ¿A que te refieres con eso? – cuestiono inmediatamente Haruka.

– En que es mi destino es fundar la ciudad perfecta, "Tokio De Cristal" independientemente de la gente que me rodee –

– Quieres decir que… – intervino una atónita Amy.

– Así es, estoy deshaciéndome de todo lo que me estorba – clavo sus ojos en todas y cada una de los rostros presentes, reflejando lo vació que estaba su alma y corazón.

– ¿QUEE? – Preguntaron atónitas

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro ahora vació – Primeramente Darien, luego esa pequeña llorona – Hotaru no pudo disimular su enojo al escuchar que se refiriera de esa forma a su amiga, ahora inexistente – ahora les toca a ustedes –

– No puedes hablar en serio – dijo una Lita bastante alarmada.

– Claro que lo hago – dirigió su penetrante mirada a la castaña – No puedo darme el lujo de tener "Sirvientes con distracciones" – La sangre de Lita comenzó a hervir, esos sueños, esa pequeña dijo exactamente lo mismo al justificar la muerte de sus padres.

– No puedes hacer eso –

– Claro que puedo, soy la Princesa lo recuerdan, futura soberana de todo lo que su vista alcanza a ver, y mucho mas allá – todas la miraban atónitas, no podía hablar en serio – Así es que de ahora en adelante, eviten transformarse y/o acercarse a mi – esbozo una tétrica sonrisa – O aténganse a las consecuencias –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Las grises calles de Tokio parecían incluso más desiertas que otros días a pesar de que aun no oscurecía completamente.

La rubia caminaba a paso acelerado, sentía una opresión en el pecho que se negaba a irse – Luna ya me puso paranoica – dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Al doblar en una esquina hubiera jurado ver una sombra aparecer y desaparecer, apretó el paso culpando a Luna por alterarla sobre su protección cuando una voz llamo su atención.

– Princesa – se escucho apenas en un susurro, pero fue muy claro para Serena. Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba averiguar si esa voz era amiga o enemiga, lo único que quería era ponerse a salvo, no por ella, sino por ese pequeño ser que cargaba en su ser.

– Princesa – volvió a escuchar mucho mas cerca de lo que deseara – Esta vez no escaparas –

De repente frente a ella se interpuso una fuerza invisible que la impulso hacia atrás, antes de caer interpuso las manos con el fin de que el peso cayera sobre ellas y no sobre su vientre, lastimándose gravemente la muñeca derecha.

– Ahhg – ahogo un gemido de dolor al apoyarse en su muñeca lastimada para ponerse de pie.

Frente a ella apareció un hombre joven con el cabezo castaño revuelto y la mirada desquiciada – ¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres? – pregunto asustada hasta la medula.

– Soy yo – una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro – ¿Ya no me reconocer Sailor Moon? –

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

No lo podía creer, lo que durante mucho tiempo había deseado se lo estaban dando en bandeja de plata, le estaba ofreciendo su libertad. Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de su amiga pelinegra pugnar por su deber.

– Serena no puedes hablar en serio, nos necesitas –

– Yo no necesito de nadie –

– Ella ya lo ha decidido – hablo por fin la Inteligente Amy, no permitiría que le arrebataran su libertad, ella ya no quería seguir atada a una niña por una misión que le había sido otorgada en otra vida – Lo mejor será que respetemos su decisión –

– Valla, por fin alguien sensato –

– Amy, tu tampoco puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo una atónita mars.

– Ella tiene razón – esta vez fue Haruka la que intervino – Si nuestra Princesita ya no desea que seamos nosotras la que custodiemos su seguridad no tenemos nada que alegar, mas que desearle buena suerte –

– No la necesitare, así es que, no se preocupen por mi – dijo con una falsa sonrisa – Ya están avisadas – emprendió camino hacia la salida, pero antes se giro hacia ellas – Y sobre aviso, no hay engaño –

Apenas bajo los numerosos escalones, su apariencia cambio; sus anteriormente cabellos rubios oscurecieron gradualmente hasta volverse completamente negros, su mirada azulada fue remplazada por una oscura y fría y sus facciones poco a poco cambiaban.

Sharon apenas esbozo una débil sonrisa cuando desapareció del lugar.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– Esta vez no intervendrás en mis planes Sailor Moon – sin darle tiempo a Serena para reaccionar la sujeto fuertemente del cuello, impidiéndole que el aire necesario llegara a sus pulmones.

La rubia no entendía nada, no conocía a aquel hombre que ahora la atacaba, en cambio el parecía conocerla de tiempo atrás. Sus manos intentaban en vano de hacer que la soltara, pero era inútil, sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo mientras que su vista se nublaba, fue entonces que viéndolo fijamente a los ojos lo entendió – Kaos – su voz sonó ahogada pero aun así fue perfectamente escuchada.

El hombre la soltó inmediatamente arrojándola al suelo – Con que aun me recuerdas – dijo dándole tiempo de que se recuperara, quería disfrutar al máximo su venganza y eso incluía que peleara por vivir.

– ¿Como… como te recuperaste tan rápido? – se masajeaba su adolorido cuello buscando alguna manera de salir de ese embrollo.

– Es impresionante lo que la sed de venganza consigue a veces, pero dime ¿Por qué tan sola¿Dónde están tus amiguitas? –

Logro ponerse de pie y corrió lo mas fuerte posible hacia el lado opuesto de ese hombre, corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron pero aun así sabia que no había salida, entro en un pequeño callejón y se escondió entre varios cestos de basura, sabia que eso no detendría a su atacante pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en su siguiente movimiento, saco un pequeño artefacto tipo pulsera que Luna insistió que llevara, solo esperaba que las chicas tuvieran su intercomunicador cerca.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

– No puedo creer que esto este pasando – dijo una Mina aun en shock por lo que vivió instantes atrás. Las Outhers se habían marchado en cuanto lo hizo su ex-Princesa, en cambio las Inners decidieron entrar a la casa de Rei para hablar de lo sucedido.

– Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, se me hace tan irreal – dijo la Sailor de Fuego con la vista ausente, mientras colocaba varias tazas de te y unas cuantas galletas en la pequeña mesa que todas rodeaban.

– A mi me parece un sueño hecho realidad – dijo para si misma Amy, sin embargo por la mirada de reprobación que las demás le dirigieron supo que había sido escuchada.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – la reprendió una muy molesta Rei.

– No me digan que ninguna de ustedes lo ha pensado –

– Claro que NO – contesto inmediatamente la pelinegra

– Algunas veces – se apeno Lita

– No puedo evitarlo – Mina bajo su mirada con tristeza.

– Como pueden decir eso –

– Vamos Rei, no me digas que nunca haz deseado ser libre –

– Nunca he perdido mi libertad –

– Nunca la haz tenido, ninguna de nosotras, desde que conocimos a Serena adquirimos una responsabilidad mas grande que nosotras mismas, éramos apenas unas niñas cuando el destino del planeta se poso en nuestros hombros –

– Serena no tiene la culpa de eso, ella al igual que nosotras ha llevado este gran peso incluso antes que algunas de nosotras –

– Pero es diferente – dijo Amy en un suspiro – Ella tenia por que luchar, un futuro brillante; al lado del hombre que decía amar; con una hermosa familia, en cambio nosotras que teníamos – su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza – Nada, solo una gran obligación –

– No puedo creer que este escuchando esto – Se puso de pie bastante molesta, se negaba a creer que durante todo este tiempo ellas desearan secretamente lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo.

– Queramos o no – Lita esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – Ya no tenemos ningún tipo de obligación hacia Serena –

– Ella misma nos ha liberado –

La sailor de fuego suspiro y volvió a sentarse – Tienen razón, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer –

La habitación se hundió en un pesado silencio, ninguna se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a verse la cara, de repente un constante pitido las saco de sus pensamientos, conocían ese sonido a la perfección, lo habían escuchado una infinidad de veces.

Rei fue la primera en reaccionar, se puso de pie inmediatamente después de que el intercomunicador que tenía guardado en el cajón de un mueble de su habitación sonó. Sin embargo no alcanzo a llegar a el por que una mano sujetaba su muñeca.

– Ya no es nuestra responsabilidad – hablo Lita sosteniéndola aun.

– Pero puede que necesite nuestra ayuda – cavilo.

– Y si es una trampa, ella fue muy clara con nosotras – razono la peliazul – además ya no podemos transformarnos –

La pelinegra dirigió su mirada hacia Mina en busca de apoyo, sin embargo su mirada solo le mostró que estaba de acuerdo con las demás – Fue su decisión, nosotros debemos respetarla y seguir con nuestras vidas –

Lentamente volvió a posarse en su lugar, sentía que una horrible sensación le oprimía el pecho, pero sus amigas tenían razón, ellas no abandonaron a su princesa, su princesa fue quien las abandono. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y tomo un sorbo de su te.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Ninguna contestaba, ahora que más las necesitaba no había señal de ellas.

El hombre del cual Kaos se había apoderado empujo fuertemente un bote de basura haciendo que la rubia corriera asustada, apenas logro dar unos cuantos pasos cuando de nuevo una fuerte mano la sujeto por su nuca y la tiro hacia el suelo boca arriba.

– ¿Que pasa? – Dijo mientras la presionaba mas contra el suelo – Quiero divertirme ¡Transfórmate! –

Sin embargo Serena solo se arremolinaba en su lugar tratando de escapar.

– ¡¡Ahhh!! – el grito de una mujer que pasaba por allí hizo que la atención de Kaos se dispersara, dándole la oportunidad a la rubia de escapar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo aunque sus piernas ya no daban para más, de repente choco contra su atacante que la tomo fuertemente de las muñecas y desapareció con ella.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Cuatro jóvenes hermosas con un semblante pensativo viajaban en un convertible rojo.

– Aun no puedo creerlo – dijo con voz apagada la pequeña Hotaru.

– Serena ha cambiado mucho desde que ese tal Shin llego – hablo una muy preocupada Mishiru.

– Talvez y cambio desde antes, solo que no nos dimos cuenta – las manos de Haruka sujetaban fuertemente el volante.

– No – intervino Setsuna – El cambio de la Princesa es de pocos días atrás, sino las puertas del tiempo me hubieran avisado antes –

– Shin lleva aquí ya bastante tiempo – dijo una pensativa Mishiru.

– Pero talvez las ultimas acciones de nuestra Princesita son las que han cambiado el futuro –

– Tienes razón Haruka, tienes razón – hablo Setsuna pensativa.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Aparecieron suspendidos sobre un abandonado a media construcción en las afueras de la ciudad, inmediatamente soltó a su prisionera que callo de bruces al suelo del segundo piso abriéndose varias heridas.

Apenas si pudo levantarse cuando de nuevo estaba en el suelo a casa de un golpe que su agresor le había propinado. Tenia su broche transformador en la mano izquierda, pero se negaba a usarlo, tenia la posibilidad de salvarse pero eso dañaría a su bebe.

– Que esperas transfórmate – la empujo nuevamente evitando que se pusiera de pie – Vamos, quiero divertirme un rato, pon resistencia –

"Darien, por favor ayúdame" suplico inconscientemente, pero recordó que esta vez su príncipe azul no llegaría a salvarla. Hizo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y logro desequilibrar al hombre, salio corriendo nuevamente pero un fuerte empujón la hizo caer por la baranda rota hasta el primer piso.

– ¡¡Ahh!! – fue su propio grito lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder la conciencia

* * *

☺**Notas de la Autora;** Que tal?, Que les pareció?

Ya se, me encanta ser mala con Serena (n.n') Espero que les haya disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

No pensaba actualizar tan pronto, perooo, no lo pude resistir!!!

Bueno me despido y espero leernos pronto.

Dedico Este Capitulo A:

Pinky

LauraDrazen

ChIbIuSa-ChAn

GabrielaRG

jaz021

KIRA MOON

Angelical heart

LMUndine

Starligt

Celia Chiba

Sus comentarios son lo que me motivan a seguir adelante.

Kamy Magic


	18. Soledad

"Darien, por favor ayúdame" suplico inconscientemente, pero recordó que esta vez su príncipe azul no llegaría a salvarla. Hizo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y logro desequilibrar al hombre, salio corriendo nuevamente pero un fuerte empujón la hizo caer por la baranda rota hasta el primer piso.

– ¡¡Ahh!! – fue su propio grito lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder la conciencia

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Anochecía, apenas y se percato de ello por un pequeño trozo de ventana que no estaba cubierto por la cortina. La oscuridad reinaba en aquella habitación y no tenia intenciones de retirarse. Un bulto yacía casi inerte en la cama, soltando uno que otro sollozo de vez en cuando. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan débil, por dejar que el sentimiento de culpa y dolor opacaran aquella decepción y rencor.

Se culpaba, a pesar de que había sido ella quien lo había engañado se culpaba de ello, si tan solo no la hubiera descuidado todo seguiría como antes, su vida transcurriría rumbo a un futuro de felicidad, junto a la mujer que amaba y una pequeña que se había robado su corazón mucho antes de nacer.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía evitar oír su voz llamándolo, pidiendo que acudiera a su lado, pero no, esta vez no, nunca más. Quería borrarla de su memoria, de su ser, olvidarse de ella y de que una vez existió, deseaba no volver a verla jamás, simplemente que desapareciera.

Se incorporo, tenia guardia esa noche, tenia responsabilidades que debía cumplir, vidas que salvar, la vida continuaba… aunque fuera sin ella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante? – pregunto Rei con un nudo en la garganta, estaba al pie de la escalera del templo despidiendo a sus amigas cuando no pudo resistir mas y mostró su inquietud.

– Seguir con nuestras vidas – Amy fue la primera en contestar – Me han… – suspiro sabiendo que ese no era el momento adecuado, pero no estaba segura de que ese momento existiera – Me han ofrecido una beca en el extranjero – todas la miraron curiosas – y ahora que no tengo nada que me ate a Tokio, creo que la aceptare –

Los ojos de Rei la miraron con expectación, era por eso que estaba tan deseosa de dejar de ser una Sailor.

– A mi también me han ofrecido una beca – La voz de Mina capturo su atención – En Londres, Inglaterra. No pensaba tomarla – agrego inmediatamente sabiendo perfectamente lo que la mirada de su amiga pelinegra significaba – Pero ahora que Serena nos ha abandonado, tal vez me de la oportunidad – su voz fue bajando de tono hasta convertirse en casi un susurro.

Todas permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, cada una metida en sus propios mundos – Es mejor que se vallan – Rei rompió el incomodo silencio por fin, estaba muy molesta con todos, incluso, con ella misma.

– Si – contestaron apenas en un susurro pero una pequeña figura les llamo la atención.

– ¡Chicas! – La pequeña minina corría hacia ellas a toda velocidad – ¿Donde esta Serena? – pregunto alarmada apenas llego con ellas.

– Llegas tarde – contesto la Sailor del Amor – hace horas que se fue –

– Pero, el intercomunicador, estaba sonando – su voz era agitada y entrecortada por tanto correr – Ella nos necesita –

– No ella ya no nos necesita – esta vez fue la peliazul la que intervino – fue muy clara, no le hacemos falta –

– ¿Quee? – Apenas si recuperaba el aliento – Ella nos necesita ahora mas que nunca, no puede usar el Cristal de Plata –

– ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Rei

– Si usa el Cristal de Plata dañara a su bebe – agrego alarmada – aunque sea en lo mínimo, ni siquiera puede transformarse en Sailor –

– Ella ahora tiene a Shin para que la proteja – alego rápidamente Amy, no podía permitir que su sueño de ser libre, el que apenas unas horas había alcanzado a tocar con la punta de sus dedos se alejara nuevamente.

– ¿De que hablas? –

– Ella ha dejado a Darien por el, ha cambiado todo por estar con el –

– Eso, eso es imposible –

– Serena no es la misma –dijo la pelinegra con voz apagada.

– Claro que no lo es, ha madurado, se ha convertido en la mujer que gobernara con justicia Tokio De Cristal –

– No – alego inmediatamente Amy – Ella es una mentirosa, nos ha engañado a todos, ha engañado a Darien, incluso a nosotras. Muestra de ello es el niño que lleva dentro y que no es de Darien –

– Claro que es de Darien – replico inmediatamente

– No Luna, ella misma nos lo dijo esta tarde –

– Darien esta muy dolido, jamás lo había visto así – argumento Rei

– Eso es imposible, Serena estaba devastada por que Darien alega que el bebe no era suyo –

– Y no lo es – intervino Lita – O por lo menos eso dice Darien –agrego no muy segura de a quien creerle.

– El asegura que nunca pasó una noche con ella –

– ¡Miente!, yo fui testigo de cuando la llevo a su casa, después de pasar una noche juntos – no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero no tenia otra alternativa

– Eso es imposible –

– Ese no es el punto – volvió a intervenir Amy – Ella no quiere que nos le acerquemos, ya ni siquiera podemos transformarnos –

– No puede ser verdad, Serena sabe que ahora las necesita más que nunca –

– Es como si habláramos de dos personas totalmente diferentes – murmuro la pelinegra pensativa.

– ¿A que hora se fue Serena? –

– Mmm, aproximadamente a las 6:00 – dijo la castaña haciendo memoria.

– Eso es imposible – los ojos de Luna se agrandaron considerablemente – Serena salio después de las 6:00, tuvo una discusión con Darien y olvido que tenia un compromiso con ustedes, a esa hora Serena estaba en casa, Conmigo!! –

– No entiendo¿Qué es lo que sucede? – la rubia no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, como era posible que Serena estuviera en dos partes a la vez.

– Transfórmate –

– ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender.

– Si realmente fue Serena la que les ordeno que no pudieran transformarse, no lo podrán hacer –

– Por el poder del Planeta Marte¡TRANSFORMACION! – nadie reacciono tan rápido como la pelinegra, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había transformado en la Sailor de Fuego.

– No puede ser – exclamo una muy desconcertada Mina.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Lita estaba demasiado confundida.

– ¡Dios Mío! – fue lo único que atino a decir la Peliazul.

– Tenemos que comunicarnos con las Outers – dijo la ahora Sailor Mars.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Que fue lo que te hizo regresar? – pregunto Hotaru al ver que el persistente silencio se negaba a irse.

– Una fuerza extraña en las puertas del tiempo – su semblante serio no se desvanecía – prácticamente vi como el futuro que nosotras conocemos fue arrancado –

– ¿Viste como es el que nos espera? – cuestiono con interés Haruka.

– No, la puerta se sello antes de que pudiera verlo –

La mirada de Hotaru se encontraba fija en ella, sabia a la perfección lo que quería saber – ¿Viste a la Pequeña Dama?, Es decir, antes de que el futuro… –

– Si – dijo apenas en un suspiro.

– ¿Ella…? – Se formo un nudo en su garganta, las palabras simplemente se negaban a Salir – ¿Ella sufrió? – dijo reuniendo el valor suficiente.

– Hotaru no es bueno que… –

– No mama Mishiru, quiero saberlo, quiero saber si mi mejor amiga, la única que he tenido, sufrió al ser borrada de este mundo por su propia madre – alego con furia.

– No sabría decirte – era verdad, no podía saber si había sentido algún dolor antes de desaparecer.

– ¿Te dijo algo antes de desvanecerse¿Te hablo? –

– Hotaru, sabes perfectamente que la dimensión de las puertas del tiempo y el Tokio De Cristal no pueden conectarse directamente, mucho menos comunicarse – Mishiru no quería que su pequeña siguiera haciendo preguntas que solo la dañarían.

– Ahora que lo dices, si, lo hizo –

– ¿Qué? – Haruka se estaciono a la orilla de la carretera para poner mayor atención en la platica – ¿Cómo es posible? –

– No lo se – murmuro.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –

– Grito algo sobre su madre, que no dejara que su madre… No! – Abrió los ojos de repente, – Que no dejara que a su madre… ella quería prevenir algo que le sucedería a Serena –

– No es posible –

El celular de Haruka empezó a sonar el cual contesto inmediatamente – ¡Haruka! – Al otro lado se escuchaba una muy alterada Rei – No era Serena –

– ¿Qué dices? –

– Deben de regresar, esa no era Serena, ella esta desaparecida, pensamos que la han atacado –

– Vamos para ya inmediatamente – dijo colgando y dando una vuelta en U.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Mishiru alarmada por la brusca manera de conducir de su compañera.

– No era ella –

– ¿Qué? –

– Esa no era Serena –dijo pasándose un semáforo en rojo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Darien – lo saludo maternalmente Annet, una enfermera ya mayor de baja estatura y rechoncha, pero con una cara angelical – Te vez terrible ¿Te sientes bien cariño? –

– Si – su tono fue mas ronco del que hubiera deseado – Estoy bien – dijo mientras tomaba una papeleta con todo tipo de documentos y comenzaba su guardia.

Esa noche seria muy larga, lo sabia, no durmió mucho a causa de darle vueltas y vueltas a si discusión con Serena, no podía creer tanto cinismo, y aun así, allí estaba el, pensado en alguna razón que justificara su comportamiento. Era un imbecil.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sentía un inmenso dolor, no solo en su cuerpo, sino en su corazón, estaba sola, completamente sola…

_"Como Siempre Lo Había Estado… Como Siempre Lo Estaría" _

Sentía dolor por aquel ser que llevaba en su vientre y que no podía defender… Sentía odio, si odio por esas personas que la abandonaron y que juraron nunca hacerlo. Y eso la aterraba, por que nunca antes había experimentado un sentimiento similar… ¿Seria acaso el temor por estar cerca de la muerte lo que la hacia pensar así?... No lo sabia, y estaba muy cansada para indagar en ello. Su cuerpo y alma estaban cansados, cansados de esperar ser rescatada por alguien que no llegaba y que probablemente no llegaría.

Le dolía cada parte, cada milímetro de su cuerpo, y aun así se aferraba tercamente a respirar, no por ella sino por su hija. Sus ojos estaban secos, ya no tenía mas lagrimas para derramar. Su garganta estaba adolorida por tanto gritar en busca de ayuda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseaba tanto volver el tiempo atrás, volver a ser una niña inocente y ajena de la realidad que ahora la rodeaba.

Pero los sueños...sueños son...y la esperanza estaba ya lejana.

Cuanto deseaba no haber escuchado, no haber crecido jamás y seguir viviendo en ese país de fantasías, donde los momentos de felicidad duraban eternamente.

Pero no lo hizo, y las cadenas que la ataban a esta realidad se volvieron más fuertes mientras sentía un intenso dolor descender por sus venas, adormeciéndola, arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad, donde sabia no escaparía jamás.

Sus ojos se volvieron pesados, la idea de rendirse era demasiado tentadora, aun así no quería, no debía darse por vencida, pero ya no podía mas, era algo más fuerte que ella. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Debe estar cerca de este lugar – hablo Sailor Mercury mientras revisaba con su mini computadora.

– Por acá – grito Sailor Urano mientras corría hacia un viejo edificio a medio construir.

Al entrar todas se quedaron sin habla. Allí frente a ellas estaba su Princesa inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una planta desconocida, con filosas espinas clavadas por todo su cuerpo, provocando que gruesos ríos de sangre escurriera por ellas, resbalando por sus brazos hasta caer sobre su mano izquierda que sostenía fuertemente su broche transformador.

– ¡Princesa! – gritaron al uníoslo Haruka y Rei mientras corrían a su rescate, sin embargo Luna y Artemis se interpusieron en su camino impidiéndoles el paso.

– Esperen – grito Luna – Amy revisa las propiedades de esa cosa –

La inteligente peliazul tecleaba los más rápidamente posible en su ordenador, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al obtener la información requerida – ¡No La Toquen! – Grito – Es sumamente venenosa –

Toda esperanza de rescatar a su Princesa parecía desvanecerse en el aire – ¿Qué… Que hacemos? – pregunto una muy alterada Rei.

– Congélala – ordeno a Amy.

– ¿Qué? Si hago eso solo lastimare mas a Serena –

– Y si no lo haces no habrá forma de sacarla de allí – grito Luna encolerizada.

– Burbujas congelantes de mercurio ¡Estallen! – el ataque dio de lleno en la planta congelándola en el acto, causando que las puntiagudas espinas se hundieran mas en la carne de la rubia, sin embargo esta no emitió sonido alguno, asustando aun mas a las presentes.

Haruka golpeo fuertemente la planta haciendo que esta se fragmentara en mil pedazos, tomando a la rubia entre los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

– Esta helada – dijo con temor al tocar la fría piel de su princesa – Debemos llevarla a un Hospital –

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Varias enfermeras corrían alarmadas hacia la entrada de emergencia, entre ellas Annet, la enfermera de rostro maternal.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – no era común ver tanto alboroto a esas horas de la noche.

– Han traído a una chica que fue atacada por un Youma – le contesto al pelinegro mientras seguía el mismo camino que las otras enfermeras.

Darien salio corriendo tras ellas, sabía que necesitarían su ayuda.

– Sus signos vitales son muy débiles – escucho gritar un doctor de turno a las enfermeras que le ayudaron a poner a una rubia en una camilla.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, era Serena, estaba mortalmente pálida y sus heridas parecían bastante graves, sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, su estado era delicado, lo sabía. De repente la imagen de ella abrazada de Shin inundo su cabeza y la ira todos sus sentidos.

– Darien, ella… – escucho que le hablaba Rei mientras se le acercaba.

– No me interesa – dio la vuelta y se alejo de ese lugar.

* * *

☺**Notas de la Autora;** Jou Jou Hou, volvi, y con un capitulo que esperaba publicar desde hace tiempo n.n 

Espero que les halla gustado, por que en lo personal es uno de mis capitulos favoritos n.n

Les devo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en publicar, tuve problemas con mi compu T.T y pues la tuve que llevar a arreglar, desafortunadamente perdi unos capitulos, llevaba escritos creo que 11, y ahora solo pude recuperar cuatro T.T es por esto que actualizare cada semana, para darme un poco de tiempo para poder escribir sin estar muy precionada n.n'

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme review, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!

Sailor angel7, Undine, jaz021, GabrielaRG, 3RILL, LauraDrazen, ChIbIuSa-ChAn, Celia Chiba, Starligt, artemisa, LMUndine, KIARA n.n

mUCHISIMAS gRACIAS pOR sU aPOYO!

♥ Kamy Magic ♥


	19. ¿Por Que?

– Darien, ella… – escucho que le hablaba Rei mientras se le acercaba.

– No me interesa – dio la vuelta y se alejo de ese lugar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – cuestiono Haruka alterada apenas al doctor encargado del caso de su Princesa salio de la habitación.

Su mirada era sombría y su semblante sumamente serio para el gusto de la guerrero – Esta muy delicada –

– Doctor, ella esta… – un nudo se atoro en la garganta de Rei, impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno. Sin embargo la mirada inquisidora del doctor la obligo a continuar – Ella esta embarazada –

Estas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada para todas las presentes, no solo eran responsables de que su princesa estuviera en un estado delicado, sino también de ese pequeño ser.

El doctor negó con pesadumbres – Es muy difícil que esta joven salga de este estado – una sombra cubrió el rostro de las chicas allí presentes, esa noticia les afectaba en gran medida, y el doctor lo noto al instante – No quiero ser pesimista – agrego en un suspiro – Pero lo mejor es que se preparen para lo peor –

– Noo – sus piernas flaquearon y se dejo caer de rodillas al duro piso, no podía creerlo, la había abandonado, después de que prometió nunca dejarla… lo hizo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Némesis en su forma humana acercándose a Shin.

– Vengo a cerrar con broche de oro nuestro plan – contesto con simpleza mientras observaba la entrada del enorme hospital.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – No pensaba permitir que les hicieran mas daño, hizo lo que hizo por que sabia era necesario, y por que debía obedecer las ordenes de Ares, pero como Diosa de la Justicia no podía permitir que siguieran lastimando a esa pobre alma que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

– Demostrar que el "AMOR" que Endimión decía ofrecerle a mi hermana, no era más que una vana y falsa ilusión – dijo adentrándose al hospital.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sentía un constante martilleo en su pecho que enviaba una ola de dolor hacia todo su cuerpo, era su corazón que la torturaba con su constante bombeo.

Sentía que el aire era demasiado pesado para que sus pulmones que parecían a punto de explotar pudieran soportarlo. Y aun así, aunque cada martilleo generaba un intenso dolor y cara inhalación una tortura a su maltrecho cuerpo, se negaba a rendirse.

Podía sentir mas allá del dolor, de la desilusión y del odio, un casi imperceptible palpitar en su vientre, rápido y deseoso de vivir, el corazón de su pequeña. No podía ser ella quien le negara el hermoso regalo de la vida, no podía dejarse arrastrar por ese mundo de oscuridad que cada vez la envolvía más y más. No podía, no quería.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Es importante que mantengamos en constante observación a la paciente del cuarto 503 – hablaba un anciano doctor hacia un ejercito de enfermeras, doctores y practicantes – cada 10 minutos checaremos sus signos vitales – entre ellos nuestro apuesto pelinegro escuchaba atentamente – Joven Chiba – no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar que lo nombraban – Usted será el encargado de vigilarla esta noche –

Algo en su estomago se revolvió, no quería, no podía estar cerca de ella, no estaba seguro de poder soportar verla en ese estado sin que sus sentimientos salieran a relucir. Sin embargo su boca se negó a emitir sonido alguno, obligándose a asentir quedamente con la cabeza.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Caminaba hacia la habitación 503, sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo llamando la atención de todas las sailor que se arremolinaban en torno a la habitación.

– Príncipe – susurro Setsuna al ver el semblante decaído del pelinegro.

– Darien, es importante que sepas – se apresuro a decir Rei pero fue cortada bruscamente por el chico.

– Vengo a checar los signos vitales de la paciente – dijo con frialdad – Lo único que me importa de esta paciente es eso. Solamente eso – hablo tratando de convencerse mas a si mismo que a las allí presentes

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No podía resistir mucho, lo sabia, trataba de dar grandes bocanadas de aire, pero el oxigeno apenas y llegaba a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo le dolía, su corazón aun más y sin poder evitarlo una palabra se escurrió de sus labios.

– Darien –

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Su estado seguía siendo el mismo que el de antes; su pulso acelerado, falta de calor corporal, sus labios mostraban un tono azulado, su tez era mortalmente pálida y presentaba dificultad para respirar… Envenenamiento si duda.

Lo peor de todo era que no sabían como contrarrestar el tóxico, ni siquiera sabían que tipo de toxina era "Seguramente no de este mundo" pensó el pelinegro.

Acomodo innecesariamente el suero junto a su cama para evitar mirarla nuevamente, le dolía verla así. Fue entonces cuando lo escucho.

– Darien –

Apenas un leve susurro que escucho a la perfección. Lo llamaba, en sueños era a el a quien llamaba.

La miro fijamente, sus labios temblaban como si el hecho de llamarlo hubiese significado un gran esfuerzo para ella.

Sin darse cuenta su mano se estiro con el fin de tocar su rostro, quería sentirla, quería que ella lo sintiera, que no estaba sola, que el estaba a su lado como lo haría siempre.

Estaba a unos milímetros de sentir su tersa piel cuando las imágenes de ella entregándose a otro llegaron a su cabeza con dolorosa nitidez.

Inmediatamente aparto su mano, como si su sola cercanía le hubiese quemado gravemente.

– Darien –

Volvió a susurrar ahora como una suplica, pero el no quiso escuchar mas, salio de aquella habitación sin imaginarse todo lo que dejaba atrás.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sintió su aroma, su calor tan cercano, anhelaba tenerlo cerca, que le demostrara que no estaba sola. Calor, sentía su calor acercarse lentamente a su mejilla. Nuevas fuerzas iban envolviendo su ser, no se dejaría vencer.

Pero de nuevo sintió el frío de la habitación, y su aroma se alejo, dejándola nuevamente sola.

Los latidos de su corazón lentamente se volvían mas pesados y dolorosos, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y toda fuerza abandono su ser.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Haruka se puso de pie con violencia al ver a Shin caminar con descaro hacia ellas. Sentía odio por ese ser que consiente o inconscientemente había hecho que ella dudara de su Princesa.

– Solo vengo a ver a mi… – sus palabras se quedaron a medias y una sonrisa de triunfo se asomo a sus labios al ver al pelinegro salir de la habitación hecho una furia.

Sus miradas chocaron y la furia de Darien aumento más al darse cuenta del brillo de victoria que destellaba en esos ojos grises.

– Esta muy grave – dijo sin tentarse el corazón – Todo indica que no tardara mucho en morir – quería ver el dolor reflejado en esos ojos, quería que sintiera lo mismo que el al saber que la había perdido, pero no vio mas que su propio reflejo.

– No puedes decirlo en serio – Haruka palideció de repente, no podía estar pasando eso, simplemente no podía.

– ¿Dime que se siente? – Dijo el pelinegro con voz sombría – que se siente perderla y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo – Sentía que sus propias palabras envenenaban su alma, pero aun así no podía evitarlas – ¿Que se siente perder a la mujer que amas y a tu hijo? –

Su mirada perdida se dirigió hacia el ser que dijo esas terribles palabras, se negaba a creer que fue el mismo Darien quien las dijo. Algo llamo su atención, el hombre que estaba a su lado, era Shin, pero algo extraño había en el, su mirada había cambiado, ya no eran esas orbes azules de antes, ahora eran dos fragmentos de hielo, inexpresivos y tan fríos que podían congelarle el alma a cualquiera… Eran tan conocidos.

– Tu – dijo poniéndose de pie, interponiéndose ante los dos chicos – Tu eras el hombre que visito a Serena aun siendo una niña – dijo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos como una desquiciada cualquiera – Tu la hiciste llorar – nadie entendía nada pero poco le importo.

El esbozo una sonrisa – Me sorprende que me recuerdes, siendo que eso no pasó en esta vida –

Todos lo miraron alterados, que significaba todo eso – Y en cuanto a tu pregunta – dijo dirigiendo su vista nuevamente en el pelinegro – no sabría responderte, yo solo se lo que es perder a mi hermana – Acto seguido dio media vuelta – Pero tu mismo podrías responderte… Endimión – Se alejo de ese lugar dejando a todos súmasete confundidos.

¿Qué había significado eso? Estaba a punto de ir tras el rubio en busca de respuestas cuando la vio, era Sharon al final del pasillo esperando a Shin.

"Cuida tus pasos de ahora en adelante, por que lo que hoy perderás, no lo recuperaras jamás" las palabras de la chica se escucharon con intensidad en la cabeza de Darien, mientras dolorosas imágenes golpeaban su cerebro.

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

El Short me quedo muy grande¿Donde lo dejo?...

¿Dor… Dormiremos, juntos?…

Puedes creerlo, en un futuro, así terminaremos nuestros días, durmiendo el uno junto al otro…

¿Y, como, como crees que, que seria nuestra primera noche… juntos?...

No, sigue por favor, no te detengas…

¡Hot Cakes!...

x---------------------- End Flash Back ----------------------x

Aturdido, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, su rostro empalideció de repente, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, no podía ser… ella, ella…

Una alarma lo saco de sus pensamientos, un grupo de doctores entraron inmediatamente a la habitación de su Princesa, el estaba allí, inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Segundos parecieron horas, y los minutos una eternidad.

Por fin pudo moverse, sus pasos se dirigían hacia la habitación, su respiración se cortó al escuchar el trágico sonido del electrocardiógrafo anunciando el final de una vida.

– Lo sentimos – Escucho la lejana voz de un doctor – hicimos lo que pudimos –

Gritos, Llanto, Gemidos De Dolor Ahogados y Negaciones se escucharon a lo largo de ese pasillo, pero de su boca no surgió ningún sonido, ni de sus ojos una lagrima… Por que el había muerto junto con ella.

* * *

**☺Notas de la Autora;** Hola!!! De vuelta aquí con otro capitulo, espero yo interesante...

Por fin Darien ha abierto los ojos... pero un poco tarde, nuestra pobre Serena ha perdido esta cruel batalla T.T

Muchísimas Gracias A:

**KIARA n.n, LMUndine, 3rill Cullen, lovemamoru, jaz021. LauraDrazen, Celia Chiba, Starligt**

Agradezco su apoyo y espero seguir leyéndonos mas adelante.

Se Despide

Kamy Magic

N/A: Si quieren que continué solo presionen Go y déjenme su comentario (n.n)


	20. Nota De Autora

Hola a todas:

Primero que nada, dejenme disculparme por que este no es un capitulo, es solo un aviso de la nueva desgracia que acecha mi persona, no pensaba poner nada hasta actualizar, por que odio cuando alguien nos meociona pensando que es un nuevo capitulo y tum, nadamas es una nota de autora, pero ustedes se merecen una explicacion:

Mi computadora Murio T.T y con ella todos mis documentos. Tuvo un problema con la fuente de poder, total que hizo corto y daño gravemente mi disco duro, perdi todo, 160 gigas de informacion muy valiosa para mi, fotos familiares, las fotos de mi graduacion de la prepa y las de mis hermanas, videos familiares, TAREAS que me hiban a servir mucho el siguiente semestre, PLANEACIONES DE CLASES que me costaron sudor y sangre hacerlas (Estoy estudiando para maestra y tuve que planear muchas clases que el siguiente semestre me hiban a servir), y talvez las cosas que mas me dueles, 6 CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC, que ya habia que tenido que volver a hacer por que por un problema similar tuve que borrar, 12 de una nueva historia que estaba escribiendo de Harry Potter, y una YA CASI TERMINADA HISTORIA ORIGINAL de 457 paginas, es lo que mas me duele.

Chikas, la verdad lo siento mucho, tenia pensado no actualizar el 05 de agosto, sino el 06, por que ese dia fue mi cumpleaños, pero el destino se encargo de regalarme esta desgracia y pues ahora no me queda mas que llorar.

Pensaba no seguir escribiendo por que me bajo mucho el autoestima, casi llore cuando por mas intentos que hizimos mi novio y yo tuvimos que formatearla. Pero mi novio me hizo entrar en razon, usdetes no tienen la culpa y conociendome jamas me sentiria completa por dejar esta historia sin terminar.

Ahora lo que les pido a ustedes es un poco de paciencia, lei todos y cada uno de sus reviews y ellos me impulsaron enormemente a continuar, pero ahorita mi inspiracion se fue quien sabe a donde y estoy esperando a que regrese para poner manos a la obra... porfavor paciencia, sobre todo contigo **diel**, yo se lo que es tener amigas asi, por lo general yo soy una de ellas n.n'. Y a la ultima persona que me dejo un **anonimo**, porfavor no te desesperes, prometo que no la abandonare, seguire adelante con ella contra viento y marea.

Chicas, no creo actualizar antes de 15 dias, prometo que tratare, pero no creo todavia sigo un poco deprimida u.u, pero porfavor no se desesperen, esta apenas es LA MIDAD DE LA HISTORIA, lo mejor esta por venir, repito, este no es el final.

No quiero emocionarme pero ahorita estamos instalando un programa que recupera una parte de los archivos formateados y cabe la posibilidad de que los recupere, aunque es muy pequeña.

Por favor perdonenme, es algo que no estuvo en mis manos, y solo me queda pedirles que no abandonen la historia y que tengan paciencia.

Sin mas por el momento se despide

**Kamy Magic**

Por cierto si alguien quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo mi correo es pimy16(arroba)hotm(ya saben lo demas) con gusto me gustaria charlar con ustedes por el messenger


	21. El Adios

– Lo sentimos – Escucho la lejana voz de un doctor – hicimos lo que pudimos –

Gritos, Llanto, Gemidos De Dolor Ahogados y Negaciones se escucharon a lo largo de ese pasillo, pero de su boca no surgió ningún sonido, ni de sus ojos una lagrima… Por que el había muerto junto con ella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Horas, tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que su princesa lo había abandonado y ya sentía un gran vació que era imposible de llenar, una pena que jamás se iría de su ser y una culpa que lo perseguiría hasta final de sus días.

Sentado sobre la orilla de su cama, con la cabeza gacha y la vista perdida, soltaba débiles gemidos de dolor, pero aun así era incapaz de llorar, de sus ojos no brotaba lagrima alguna que reflejara la gran pena que sentía.

Respiraba mecánicamente, de una manera terca, por que realmente ya no tenía una razón para hacerlo.

Lentamente se incorporo, tomo un traje negro, el traje con que la despediría, el traje con el que le daría su último adiós. Otro débil gemido surgió de sus labios al tomar una corbata entre sus manos, una corbata regalada por ella…

x---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------x

Era un soleado 3 de Agosto por la tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el templo Hikawa celebrando el cumpleaños del pelinegro.

– Este es el mío – dijo Amy extendiendo un pequeño paquete envuelto en azul cielo.

– Gracias Amy, no tenias por que molestarte – agradeció un poco apenado, no esperaba que las chicas le organizaran una fiesta sorpresa y que aparte lo inundaran con numerosos obsequios.

Ella solamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras el joven rápidamente lo desenvolvía.

– ¡Principios De Neurociencia! – exclamo bastante entusiasmado, hacia semanas que estaba buscando ese libro, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna librería.

– Esta nueva edición ha sido totalmente actualizada – dijo emocionada de que su libro fuera bien aceptado por el moreno – se ha revisado toda la terminología de términos anatómicos para anatomía de acuerdo con la nueva nomenclatura internacional aprobada, y un mayor número de fotografías clínicas, histológicas y de diagnóstico radiológico (incluyendo estudios completos de RM) que presentan el correlato radiológico de las distintas estructuras neuroanatómicas – termino su monologo casi sin aire.

(O.O) Todas las chicas estaban perplejas, no habían entendido mas que 5 palabras de la peliazul, pero aun así Darien asentía mientras ojeaba interesado el libro.

– Este es el mío – alego Serena antes de que siguieran con su "Interesantísima conversación", poniendo una pequeña caja rosa con un moño blanco de golpe sobre la mesa.

Con resignación se separo del libro al ver la cara emocionada de su novia por que abriera su regalo. Lentamente lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de todas, al retirar la tapa superior de la caja no pudo evitar poner una absoluta cara de perplejidad, miro a su novia antes que a nadie y se sintió un poco culpable al ver la radiante sonrisa de esta. Lentamente saco una pequeña corbata de seda, que sin duda hubiese sido muy linda si no estuviera teñida de un brillante rosa chicle y para rematar, con pequeñas bolitas color blanco decorándola.

Todas trataron de reprimir una carcajada, a excepción por supuesto de Rei, que no se tentó el corazón para burlarse abiertamente de la corbatita tan mona.

– Por favor Serena crees que alguien se pondría "eso" – dijo entre risas

– Lo que pasa es que tu no sabes nada de moda – se defendió rápidamente la rubia – ¿Verdad que es lo que se esta usando hoy en día? – pregunto viendo a la Sailor del Amor.

– Si… por los payasos – todos soltaron una carcajada por el comentario de Mina, mientras Serena ponía una cara de indignación.

– A mi se me hace muy linda – dijo arrugando el ceño – Además, son mis colores favoritos –

– Entonces póntela tu – dijo Rei – Por que te aseguro que Darien no lo hará, nadie en sus sano juicio lo haría –

Serena volteo hacia su novio con una mirada suplicante, mas este solo desvió la vista buscando una salida.

– ¿Donde compraste el pastel de chocolate? – Pregunto rápidamente a Rei para cambiar de tema – Esta buenísimo, es mas ¿Podría otra rebanada? – dijo extendiendo su plato

– Por supuesto – mientras la pelinegra servia otra rebanada de pastel Serena salio silenciosamente hacia el balcón. Estuvo apenas unos minutos en soledad admirando el bello atardecer, cuando sintió que alguien la rodeaba por la espalda.

– Es hermoso ¿No? – La voz de su novio demasiado cerca de su oído la hizo estremecerse – Ver las hermosas nubes teñidas de rosa – la giro lentamente para estar frente a frente – Tu color favorito –

Ella bajo el rostro – ¿No te gusto mi regalo verdad? –

– Claro que si – dijo mientras con su mano derecha levantaba su rostro – Me encanto, es como tu – dijo con una sonrisa – Inusual, brillante, alegre y hermosa –

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la joven – ¿Entonces te la pondrás? –

– Claro, cuando la ocasión lo amerite –

Sonrieron ampliamente y se besaron con ternura, un beso cálido y tranquilo, con el hermoso cielo teñido de rosa de fondo.

x---------------------- Fin Flash Back ----------------------x

Un nudo se formo en su pecho, tomo la corbata junto con su traje y se encerró en el baño, sin duda, esa era una ocasión que lo ameritaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El agua helada resbalaba por su pálido rostro pero eso no le importaba, no sentía nada, ya no sentía otra cosa que no fuese el dolor que se albergaba en su pecho.

Como una autómata se vistió lentamente y visualizo su reflejo en el espejo, la rabia lleno su ser al verse allí, de pie, con vida, cuando ella no lo hacia. Golpeo rudamente el espejo que no bacilo en romperse en mil pedazos, como su alma horas antes. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotado, devastado por la perdida, golpeando una y otra vez el suelo con el puño ensangrentado.

Quería que el dolor físico opacara el dolor de su alma y corazón, pero era inútil, cualquier sentimiento, cualquier dolor era eclipsado por la imagen de su Princesa sin vida

Durante horas había estado junto a su cuerpo, esperando, rezando por un milagro que nunca llego, beso sus fríos labios con la esperanza de que ella abriera sus ojos llenos de vida y le prometiera nunca irse de su lado, pero no lo hizo, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, ajena al dolor que en ese momento sentían los que la rodeaban.

Tuvo que enfrentarse a la cruel escena de ver a los padres de su amada preguntando por su estado. Observo a sus suegros envejecer en un segundo lo que sin duda les hubiese tomado años, ver a Mamá Ikuko perder la conciencia a causa del dolor y al pequeño Sammy madurar de golpe.

Lentamente se levanto, tenia que ser fuerte, por ella, ya que así lo hubiera deseado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El funeral era como una burla para todos los allí presentes, jamás conocieron a alguien tan lleno de vida como a la joven que ahora sepultaban.

El dolor se reflejaba en todos y cada uno de los que presenciaban el funeral. Uno a uno se fueron acercando al ataúd blanco, dejando una rosa blanca sobre el en señal de despedida.

Una rosa roja era fuertemente apretada, haciendo que sus espinas se clavaran dolorosamente en la mano del dueño, pero este no paresia inmutarse, pequeños ríos rojos escurrían por su puño mientras lentamente se acercaba al ataúd, el seria el ultimo en despedirse, dejaría la rosa roja sobre la torre de blancas y seria el ultimo contacto que tendría con su amada, pero no pudo.

Sus piernas flaquearon a la mitad del camino cayendo de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas que anteriormente se creía inexistentes corrieron libremente por sus ojos, mientras se convulsionaba ligeramente a causa del llanto.

Una delicada mano se poso en su hombro, giro el rostro y pudo observar el rostro de Mama Ikuko pálido y con signos de haber pasado horas llorando – Debes ser fuerte – dijo apenas con un hilo de voz – Ella te amaba mucho – dijo tratando de transmitirle una resignación que todavía ni ella sentía.

Lejos de hacer sentir mejor al pelinegro, solo logro que su pena y culpabilidad aumentaran, "Ella lo amaba" lo sabia, pero el la había abandonado, le había dado la espalda cuando mas lo necesitaba y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta el ataúd aun con lagrimas en el rostro, deposito la rosa roja, mientras un débil "perdóname" salía de sus labios.

Lentamente el ataúd fue descendiendo hasta perderse de vista, algo en el interior del pelinegro se revolvió, un incontrolable impulso por sacar a su amada de allí y tomarla en brazos, sacudirla hasta que abriera los ojos y le dedicara una de sus tiernas sonrisas solo a el, pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondía y solo pudo observar, con los ojos nublados a causa de las lagrimas y deseoso de algún milagro, como el ataúd era cubierto lentamente.

El cielo crujió con brutalidad y una densa lluvia empapo todo a su paso, el mismísimo cielo se negaba a aceptar la perdida de la persona mas pura que alguna vez existió. Uno a uno los espectadores se fueron retirando con caras sombrías y miradas perdidas, pero el permaneció allí, de pie junto a la lapida de mármol recién puesta. Se acerco a la lapida sin importarle el frío que calaba hasta los huesos o la lluvia que empapaba todo su ser, se arrodillo frente ha ella y con su mano acaricio las letras grabadas en la piedra:

"Serena Tsukino

En Nuestros Corazones Siempre Estarás"

No quería irse, quería permanecer siempre a su lado, como lo había prometido.

– Darien – una voz lo llamo pero el ni siquiera se molesto en voltear – Darien – volvió a llamarlo – Tienes que irte a casa – hablo Rei acercándose y protegiéndolo de la incesable lluvia con una paraguas.

– NO – Contesto con fiereza, sabia que si se iba, que si la abandonaba de nuevo, seria como darle la razón a la vida y admitir que su princesa ya no volvería a su lado jamás.

– Por favor Darien – volvió a insistir – Si te quedas aquí enfermaras – dijo sentándose sobre sus talones para estar a la altura del pelinegro.

– No – volvió a repetir esta vez con más determinación.

– Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer – dijo con la voz estrangulada a causa del llanto que trataba de retener – Lo mejor es que… – pero se interrumpió al ver al pelinegro abrazando firmemente la lapida, como si la vida se le fuera en ello

– Ella… ella no hubiese querido que te enfermaras por su culpa – no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara.

El levanto la mirada hacia ella, resentido por que sabia que en el fondo tenia razón, se puso de pie y sin decir palabra se marcho de allí con la vista nublada en lagrimas.

Ella solo soltó un suspiro, bajo su paraguas quedando desprotegida ante la lluvia, y se dejo caer de rodillas permitiendo que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro, durante todo el funeral ahogo su dolor, tenia que ser fuerte, sabia que el derrumbarse no ayudaría en nada a sus amigas y Serena no hubiese querido aquello.

Pero ahora que todos se habían ido dio rienda suelta a sus emociones, lloro hasta que su alma se seco, gimió hasta que su garganta ya no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Dejo que la lluvia lavara sus culpas, su dolor.

Poco a poco la lluvia fue cesando y el cielo se fue despejando. Lentamente se incorporo, cerro su paraguas que yacía al lado, se seco sus lagrimas y poso su mano libre sobre la lapida.

– Por favor Serena, perdóname, perdónanos a todos –

* * *

**Notas De La Autora:** Bueno, se parece muy poco al capitulo original, pero aun así me gusto, el flash back no se me ocurrió hasta que reescribí el capitulo, no se ni de donde salio o.o' pero en fin, aquí esta. Quise poner a Darien un poco más sufrido y arrepentido (prácticamente con la cola entre las patas) pero mejor opte por ponerlo un poco resentido con la vida y consigo mismo.

A todas las personas que me mandaron su mensaje para apoyarme, muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que no saben lo mucho que me impulsaron para seguir con esta historia, si no fuera por ustedes (y por mi novio) ya habría tirado la toalla.

En cuanto a los que se preguntan si la historia va a cambiar de aquí en adelante, si lo hará, pero muy poco, ya que tengo las ideas principales tatuadas en mi cerebro, y aunque en algunos detalles varié, el rumbo será el mismo.

A las que siguen conmigo, muchas gracias, espero y esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, y a las que no, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, sus criticas me han ayudado a mejorar y me han impulsado a seguir adelante, no me queda mas que agradecerles infinitamente.

En cuanto a cuando voy a actualizar, la verdad no se, batalle mucho para escribir este y el capitulo siguiente, y quiero por lo menos adelantarme uno o dos capítulos para que en caso de tener que cambiar algo no me afecte mucho y hacerlo sin tener que modificar un capitulo ya publicado, pero me estoy dedicando los fines de semana a tratar de escribir aunque sea un poquito para no tenerlas totalmente abandonadas.

Les Agradece Enormemente Por Su Apoyo

**Kamy Magic**

Por cierto, no volveré a condicionar el siguiente capitulo por review, como lo hice en el #19, ya que creo que me dio un poco de mala suerte u.u' pero les agradecería enormemente que me dieran su opinión sobre como va quedando la historia n.n


	22. Separando Caminos

– Por favor Serena, perdóname, perdónanos a todos –

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tan solo una semana había pasado ya desde aquel macabro día, en el que perdieron al ser mas querido, sin embargo, para todos aquellos que apreciaban a la rubia parecía ya una eternidad.

Una joven de negros cabellos se encontraba barriendo la entrada de su viejo templo, llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta, como lo hacia desde el funeral. Su mirada ya no tenían el brillo de antaño y su rostro no había asomado, en lo mas mínimo, algo parecido a una sonrisa pese a los intentos que su abuelo y Nicolás hacían.

– ¿Crees que vengan? – cuestiono una pequeña minina que la observaba hacer su labor.

– No lo se Luna – soltó con un suspiro. Volteo a ver a la felina, ella también había cambiado mucho, su rostro se mostraba cansado y sin vida, sus ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza, sin mencionar la culpa que sentía por haber fallado, no solamente a su Princesa, sino también a la Reina Serenity.

– Espero que lo hagan – dijo mientras continuaba con su labor, arduamente restregaba la escoba contra el piso, empleando una fuerza innecesaria pero que hacia que al final del día cayera rendida, sin darle tiempo a pensar, a culparse.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, cada una sumida en su propio mundo, en sus propias culpas. Faltaba cerca de 30 minutos para que el medio día llegara, y con el, la hora señalada para la reunión, la primera reunión que efectuarían sin ella.

Una lagrima amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla, cuando una voz muy conocida la saco de sus cavilaciones.

– Hola Rei – saludo Mina, con una inusual voz apagada.

La pelinegra la miro un poco sorprendida, no era común que ella fuera puntual, pero aun así no hizo ningún comentario. Observo su rostro un poco demacrado, y sin aquel brillo de alegría e ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba, dejando atrás a la niña de antaño

– Es temprano – dijo en un susurro – Las otras no tardaran en llegar – le dio la espalda y continuo con su labor.

La rubia solo asintió y observo como Artemis se dirigia lentamente hacia Luna que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

– ¿Cómo haz estado? –

– Bien – contesto Luna un poco apagada – Rei, su abuelo y Nicolas me han tratado muy bien – Después del funeral no pudo soportar el estar en la casa de su antigua dueña, en cada rincón aparecia su imagen, y su voz se escuchaba con dolorosa nitidez. Corrio buscando refugio de esa tortura y sin darse cuenta llego al templo Hikawa, donde permanecía desde aquel día.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, y nadie fue capaz de romperlo, tal vez por temor a llegar al doloroso tema de la muerte de su Princesa.

Uno a uno los citados fueron llegando, causando asombro como fue el caso de Mina al llegar temprano, y el de Haruka y Mishiru que, para sorpresa de todos llegaron separadas.

El último en aparecer fue Darien, quien se veía totalmente agotado, su rostro mostraba un par de ojeras que indicaban las pocas horas de sueño. Se encontraba sumamente delgado a pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verse y su mirada había perdido la vitalidad de otros días.

– Bueno – suspiro Luna con resignación, al ver que nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio – El motivo de esta reunión es el llegar a un acuerdo, el hecho de que Serena ya no este mas entre nosotros – todos hicieron una mueca de dolor que no pudieron ocultar – no significa que debamos descuidar nuestras obligaciones como Sailors, aun tenemos que proteger este planeta – su determinación se escuchaba en todas y cada una de sus palabras, sabia que de una u otra forma, eso es lo que su Princesa hubiera deseado.

– Menos ahora que tenemos un enemigo al acecho – se escucho la voz de Rei – El acecino de Nuestra Princesa – su mirada había cambiado, la determinación se veía en su rostro y estaba palpable en su voz.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, ese era un tema demasiado doloroso pero necesario de tratar.

– Rei – se escucho la voz de la pequeña guerrero de la destrucción – Cuando, cuando estábamos en el hospital tú reconociste al hombre, dijiste que había hecho llorar a Serena… ¿Quién era? –

– Yo, no lo se – dijo un poco confundida, durante esos días le dio mil vueltas al asunto pero no recordaba mas que aquel incidente donde su pequeña princesa lloro incansablemente – Yo solo recuerdo que el hizo llorar a la Princesa Serenity –

– A eso se refería cuando dijo que no ocurrió en esta vida – la voz de Haruka sonaba fría, incluso mas de lo usual – Ese incidente paso en el Milenio de Plata

– ¿Entonces no recuerdas de quien se trata? – cuestiono Amy

Ella negó con la cabeza soltando un largo suspiro.

– ¿Qué mas recuerdas? – insistió Haruka

– No mucho – bajo un poco la vista – El entrenamiento termino, vi al hombre y me resulto extraño por que nunca lo había visto, escuche sollozos, era Serena, me hizo prometerle… – su voz se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas – me hizo prometerle que nunca la abandonaría – termino con un hilo de voz

Nadie supo que decir, de una o de otra forma, todos habían hecho el mismo juramento, y habían fallado sin excepción.

– Ahora lo recuerdo – la voz de Luna llamo la atención de todos – Yo también estaba allí, La Reina Serenity insistió en que era necesario que lo viera, a solas –

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –

– Se… se rumoraba que era un ser muy poderoso – dudo unos segundos – Se decía que era un Dios –

– ¡¿Qué?! – todos estaban sumamente asombrados, sin entender la situación.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – cuestiono Setsuna, sin ningún tipo de calma en su voz

– ¿Qué demonios hacia un Dios visitando a Serena? – la paciencia de Haruka se esfumo al ver que la felina no contestaba.

– Había rumores… rumores en el palacio – no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, pero ya no había marcha atrás, sabia que las sailors no se conformarían hasta obtener la verdad – Se decía que la Princesa era la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene –

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – esta vez fue Rei la que hablo – ¿Como puede ser la reencarnación de una Diosa, si los Dioses son inmortales? –

– Existía una leyenda – la voz de Artemio llamo la atención de todos – Se decía que la Diosa Selene se enamoro de un mortal, pero que cuando este murió, el dolor poco a poco la fue consumiendo, hasta que logro que Zeus le permitiera renacer junto a su amado, en un mundo donde su amor se pudiera consumar, dando a cambio su inmortalidad y todo aquello que le fue concedido como Diosa, pero eso causo el enojo de muchos dioses, que no estaban dispuestos a perderla –

– Pero eso es solo una leyenda ¿No? – cuestiono Amy

– Todos así lo creíamos – hablo Luna – Hasta que apareciste tu – su mirada se dirigió al pelinegro que hasta el momento no había emitido palabra alguna, pero que permanecía atento a la charla.

– ¿Yo? – pregunto confundido

– Así es – Luna suspiro, sabia que lo que diría solo destrozaría mas al pelinegro – el hombre del que Selene se enamoro… fue de un mortal llamado Endimión, así es que, cuando la Princesa Serena se enamoro de ti, todo cobro sentido –

El pecho de Darien se contrajo a causa del dolor, sentía que lo poco que quedaba de su mundo se desmoronaba, sus ojos se humedecieron, por lo que retiro la mirada de los curiosos.

– Aun sigo sin entender que tiene que ver en todo esto Shin – expuso Rei.

– Se decía que el era el hermano de la Diosa Selene… Helios –

– Ahora todo tiene sentido – reflexiono la peliazul – Su hermano era uno de los que no estaban dispuestos a perderla ¿No es así Luna? – La felina solo asintió – Decidió que si no estaba a su lado, nadie lo estaría –

– ¿Crees que el mato a su propia hermana? –

– No creo que Shin allá sido capaz de eso – alego rápidamente Rei

– Como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hizo – la incredulidad se escuchaba en la voz de Mina – El hizo que nos alejáramos de Serena –

– En ese caso nosotros somos tan culpables como el ¡Nosotros La Abandonamos! –

Nadie dijo nada, sabían a la perfección que las palabras de Rei eran muy ciertas, por más que les dolieran.

– ¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada contra ese hombre? – Mishiru no podía creer que la muerte de su princesa quedara impune.

– No, no podemos – contesto con un suspiro Luna – Los Dioses son inmortales e infinitamente poderosos, no tendríamos oportunidad contra el –

– Sin mencionar que ni siquiera podremos encontrarlo – intervino con pesadumbres Artemis – Ellos no habitan en este plano –

– Pero no entiendo por que no se defendió – hablo con desesperación Lita – Tenia su broche, pudo haberse transformado y peleado, pudo darnos un poco mas de tiempo para llegar a ella – durante días esto no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de la castaña, si tan solo hubiesen tenido un poco mas de tiempo, probablemente su Princesa seguiría con vida.

Esa era la pregunta que Luna tanto temía, sabia que la respuesta solo destrozaría mas a los presentes, pero no podía ocultarlo – Fue por mi culpa – dijo con voz estrangulada – yo, yo le advertí que si se transformaba, lastimaría a su bebe –

Rei no pudo evitar que un lamento se escapara de sus labios, mientras gruesas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Darien simplemente agacho el rostro, mientras lloraba silenciosamente, sintiéndose mas culpable que antes, aunque lo creía imposible.

– Ella prefirió ponerse en peligro, antes que causarle un daño a su bebe, desafortunadamente esto costo la vida a ambas.

El puño de Haruka impacto rudamente contra un pedestal que adornaba aquel templo, lagrimas de impotencia se agolpaban en sus ojos – Ni siquiera podremos vengar su muerte – susurro llena de dolor.

– Lo único que nos queda es cumplir con lo que Serena tanto anhelaba – la voz de Luna se quebró un poco, pero inmediatamente recupero la compostura – La paz para este planeta que tanto amo, todas tenemos todavía una responsabilidad como Sailors proteger el Hogar de nuestra princesa –

– Seremos Sailors Scauts hasta la muerte – susurro para si misma Amy, queriéndose convencer de que aquella libertad que siempre anhelo jamás estaría cerca de sus deseosas manos.

– Es importante, que aunque tomemos caminos diferentes, todos sigamos en contacto – finalizo Luna.

– Yo me quedare aquí – Rei fue la primera en hablar, decidió quedarse hay desde el día del funeral, junto a su princesa y amiga, el lugar que le correspondía.

– Yo también lo haré – la voz de Mina llamo la atención de todos.

– Pero Mina¿Qué pasara con tu beca en Inglaterra? – pregunto un poco preocupado Artemis.

– Bajo la cabeza mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza – No la merezco – susurro apenas en un tono audible.

– Yo igualmente me quedare en Tokio – afirmo Lita.

– Igual yo – esta vez fue la peliazul la que hablo – seguiré con mis planes de estudiar medicina, pero lo haré aquí en Japón –

La mirada de los presentes se dirigió hasta las Sailor Exteriores esperando una respuesta.

– Yo me quedare aquí junto a mi princesa – exclamo firmemente la pequeña Sailor de la Destrucción.

– Volveré a las puertas del tiempo – la voz profunda de Setsuna capto al instante la atención de todas.

– Pero las puertas han sido selladas¿No es así Setsuna? – cuestiono Mishiru.

– Mi deber sigue siendo el custodiarlas, así como el suyo proteger este planeta –

– ¿Y ustedes que harán? – se atrevió a preguntar la Sailor del Amor tanto a Haruka como Mishiru.

Por primera vez en esa interminable semana sus miradas chocaron, no se habían atrevido a verse a la cara por que miraban su culpa reflejada en los ojos de la otra, su amor había sido tan grande y tan egoísta que costo la vida del ser que juraron proteger.

– Yo aun no lo se – contesto en un suspiro la Sailor de las Profundidades.

– Iré a Estados Unidos – contesto casi inmediatamente Haruka.

Esta respuesta causo asombro a todos los presentes.

– ¿No… no seguirán juntas? –

– No – contestaron al uníoslo a la vez que apartaban la mirada, cada una sumida en sus propias culpas.

– ¿Y tu que harás Darien? – se aventuro a preguntar Amy.

– Yo me quedare aquí – su voz carecía de cualquier tipo de emoción.

– Que bien, probablemente nos veamos seguido en la facultad de medicina, pienso entrar el siguiente curso –

– No, no lo haremos – contesto con simpleza – he abandonado la carrera – agrego causando el asombro de muchos.

– Pero Darien – interfirió Rei – es lo que siempre soñaste –

– No – su voz se fue impregnado de una ira y un rencor incontrolable – Mi sueño era casarme con Serena, el amor de mi vida, la única persona que he amado y que amare. Mi sueño era despertar y ver su rostro junto al mío, sentir su calor junto mi cuerpo, formar una familia con ella, amarla con devoción hasta el final de mis días, y ahora, ahora no me queda nada – la amargura era palpable en cada una de sus palabras – Ese era mi sueño, todo lo demás fue simplemente un espejismo que hizo alejarme de ella –

– ¿Qué harás ahora? – Luna se acerco unos pasos preocupada por el pelinegro.

– Me quedare aquí, junto a ella… no seria capaz de abandonarla, no de nuevo – dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

Todos observaban al pelinegro hasta que desapareció de la vista, preocupados del que estuviera sumido en esa inmensa tristeza y soledad, sin saber que hacer para ayudarlo, pues todos estaban inmersos en esa infinita oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas De La Autora:** Muchas Gracias a las que me han seguido hasta aquí, agradezco infinitamente.

♥ **Undine:** He seguido tu consejo, y aunque todavía no me acostumbro mucho a escribir en papel (que irónico no ¬.¬) me ha servido de mucho, aunque luego me da por escribir entre clases XD Espero que este capitulo también te allá gustado.

♥ **jaz021** Gracias por tu comentario n.n me haz alegrado la existencia, y yo también en un principio cuando lo escribí casi llore y no te preocupes, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba y aquí vamos lentas pero sin sueño.

♥ **Palas:** Paciencia, paciencia mujer, aquí ya tienes otro capitulo, bastante cortito pero que habla sobre lo que harán las sailor ahora que no esta su Princesa y pues en los siguientes ya veremos que les deparara el futuro.

♥ **Estrella:** Gracias chica, y aunque no pude subir dos capítulos (a duras penas y me da tiempo de escribir pokitito) trato de hacerlo cada vez que tengo una oportunidad. Pretendo comprarme una laptop para poder llevármela a la escuela y aprovechar los ratos libres para escribir, es que me inspiro más cuando estoy frente a una pantalla que frente una hoja de papel XD

♥ **Serychiba:** Yo también lo espero, todo depende del animo que tenga para verlos felices o no en un futuro XD

♥ **Saori-luna:** Hiciste hasta que me sonrojara, muchas gracias por tu comentario… y en cuanto q que pasara paciencia, hay que tenerme mucha paciencia u.u pero créanme hago todo lo que mi tiempo me permite.

♥ **MORA:** Por supuesto que tienes 100 la razón, prometo si es necesario dormir menos escribir y escribir y escribir para sacar adelante esta historia y no tenerlas tanto tiempo en suspenso lo haré y de nuevo, mil gracias por la paciencia que estoy segura deben de tener mucha para no haber tirado esta historia desde que empecé a tardar tanto en actualizar.

♥ **Pinkymex** Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, esta se podría decir que es la primera fase de mi plan macabro para hacer sufrir a todos esos dibujitos que me tenían al filo de la butaca de niña XD pero no, aun no es el final.

♥ **Pilar:** Muchísimas gracias y en cuanto a tu pregunta, aunque mas adelante lo explicare en un capitulo, te voy a dar un adelanto XD los Dioses manipularon sentimientos, emociones e incluso deseos para hacer que todos abandonaran poco a poco a Serena, en el caso de Darien, si, se podría decir que sintió una falsa atracción hacia Sharon que se vio magnificada por el hecho de estar celoso de Shin, mezclado con una sed de venganza provocada por Alastor, el Dios De La Venganza XD

♥ **Elizabeth Chiba** T.T Tu mensaje me ha dejado sin palabras T.T, Te juro que cuando lo leí lagrimitas inundaron mis ojos, pero en fin aquí estamos, tratando de seguir adelante con la historia, gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras.

♥ **Diel:** Que te diré, hay uno de esos en cada familia XD yo tengo como 4 en la mía, y en cuanto a lo de tu hipótesis, no es mala idea, de hecho, no se me había ocurrido, pero no, no es eso, y vas a tener que ser un pokito paciente para poder saber que pasara XD

♥ **Eclipse lunar:** Te entiendo, a mí también me pasa, primeramente, al escribir el capitulo, me venia a la mente la imagen de un Darien rabioso, con sed de venganza, de hacer que aquel que le quito a su amada sufriera por estarla perdiendo así como lo había hecho el, pero luego lo pinte totalmente aturdido, no arrepentido ni dolido, solo desubicado, como si los recuerdos fueran un golpe tan duro que lo dejo atontado y al escuchar la alarma; un Darien como zombi tratando de darle inútilmente ordenes a su cuerpo para que valla junto a su amada pero que se niega a obedecer y luego, al escuchar el electrocardiograma y al medico, como si poco a poco fuese cayendo a un profundo y oscuro pozo, del que no ha podido salir. Pero luego una imagen predomino mucho mientras lo releía y lo releía, la imagen de una rosa de cristal cayendo al suelo y partiéndose en mil pedazos, como sus sueños, ilusiones e incluso su corazón al haber perdido aquello que por tanto tiempo busco… su familia. Y en cuanto a que no actualice n.n trato de escribir los sábados que es cuando tengo mas tiempo, pero no significa que actualice los sábados, no me ha dado tiempo de siquiera terminar un capitulo ya que aparte de no tener tiempo estuve bloqueada por un tiempo, pero aun así hago todo lo que puedo.

♥ **LunaChibaTsukino** Que te puedo decir, me encanta la tragedia, me encanta hacer sufrir hasta más no poder a las chicas, Darien y Seren y esto apenas es el comienzo XD

♥ **Athenasaori:** XD muchas gracias por tu comentario, y aunque muchas están molestas por haber matado a Sere, era necesario para hacer esta historia mas trágica aun XD Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

Estoy un poco apurada, por eso no me queda más que despedirme y espero que este capitulo también allá sido de su agrado.

**Kamy Magic **


	23. El Despertar

– Me quedare aquí, junto a ella… no seria capaz de abandonarla, no de nuevo – dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

Todos observaban al pelinegro hasta que desapareció de la vista, preocupados del que estuviera sumido en esa inmensa tristeza y soledad, sin saber que hacer para ayudarlo, pues todos estaban inmersos en esa infinita oscuridad.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Poco a poco, el dolor que antes albergaba en su pecho se fue desvaneciendo; la preocupación, amargura, odio y amor que se mezclaban en su alma, se fueron disipando hasta dar paso a una completa calma.

Lentamente su respiración se fue regulando y su corazón volvían a su palpitar normal.

Su cuerpo flotaba, lo sabia. Sentía como se mecía ligeramente por un viento casi imperceptible y sus miembros yacían totalmente inertes a sus costados, pesados como si fueran ajenos a su cuerpo.

Trato de abrir los ojos pero le resulto imposible, sus parpados se negaban a obedecer. A pesar de que su intento fue en vano, el cansancio se apodero de todo su ser, consumiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Haciendo un intento prácticamente agotador logro abrirlos, pero de poco le sirvió ya que la blancura de aquel lugar la deslumbro, obligándola a cerrarlos nuevamente. Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, los abrió lentamente, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a tanta luz.

Como lo imagino su cuerpo flotaba en aquella inmensidad que no tenia pies ni cabeza, trato de ponerse de pie sin tener éxito, apenas y lograba retorcerse un poco en su lugar ya que parecía atada por cuerdas invisibles que evitaban que escapara.

Después de varios intentos decidió descansar, se encontraba sumamente agotada, pero no sabia por que. De repente un mechón de su propio cabello llamo su atención… rubio, no recordaba que tuviera el pelo rubio, su ceño se contrajo debido a la confusión, no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada. Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar cualquier cosa pero nada le llego a la cabeza, su mente estaba en blanco, al igual que el universo que la envolvía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saberse impotente, respito profundamente mientras trataba de ver el lugar donde se encontraba. Ese inmenso lugar no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era solo blancura en cualquier dirección, donde no se veía ni un principio ni un final.

La blancura de aquel lugar se vio rota por la aparición de un hombre alto y fornido, con dos grandes ojos color rubí y una cabellera obscura con reflejos rojizos. Lentamente y sin ningún tipo de dificultad fue acercando hasta la joven, mientras esta trataba inútilmente de zafarse del invisible agarre.

– Calma pequeña – susurro con su grave voz – no querrás hacerte daño –

La mirada empañada por lágrimas de la rubia lo observaba fijamente y con algo de osadía – ¿Quién eres? – cuestiono inmediatamente

El hombre soltó una estridente carcajada – No crees que antes de preguntar quien soy yo, deberías saber quien eres tu – una cruel sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, prácticamente mofándose.

Su ceño se volvió a contraer a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por tratar de recordar, pero su mente seguía en blanco, igual que instantes atrás.

– ¿Quién soy yo? – le pregunto sin ningún tipo de miedo

Tu mi querida niña, no eres mas que una asquerosa y simple mortal – dijo con desprecio – un ser inferior, incapaz de siquiera entender la grandeza de un ser como yo, un ente supremo –

– Si soy tan poca cosa – su voz era tan fría como la del hombre – ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? – cuestiono con astucia.

El hombre, enfadado por su osadía, hizo un movimiento con la mano y las cuerdas que retenían a la rubia la soltaron, obligándola a ponerse de pie sin ningún tipo de sutileza – Estas aquí, por que anteriormente eras una de nosotros, un ser superior, una Diosa – su voz comenzó a escucharse lejanamente, hasta convertirse en un susurro.

Cerró los ojos confundida, recordaba escenas de una vida pasada, una vida vacía, sin sentimiento alguno, solo imágenes danzando velozmente en su cabeza. Pero luego lo vio, vio ese par de ojos tan negros como las noches que estaba obligada a iluminar en soledad. Esa sonrisa que desprendía una infinita ternura de la cual quedo cautivada; algo en su interior se removió y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue volviendo mas humana.

– Pero por azares del destino quedaste reducida a esto – agrego con desprecio – una simple mortal –

Ahora lo recordaba, ella lo había dejado todo por volver a su lado, junto a el conoció sentimientos que jamás creyó poder siquiera imaginar, aprendió a amar, no solamente a el, sino también a la gente que la rodeaba, conoció lo que era la amistad, la ternura y un sinfín de sentimientos que inundaron su alma.

Pero luego descubrió la soledad, la tristeza y la amargura de saberse diferente, de estar ligada a esas que la llamaban amiga por un destino que no eligió… culpa, desdicha y tristeza, esos fueron las sensaciones que encontró.

Dio todo lo que su alma le permitió para tratar de ser aquello que tanto anhelaba, trataba de ser imperfecta en cualquier tarea que le dejaran, pero aun así no lograba ser como los demás. Poco a poco su actuación se fue convirtiendo en rutina, hasta casi olvidar lo que en realidad era, consiguiendo solo regaños y reprimendas.

Luego un inmenso dolor, un dolor que nunca creyó conocer, el dolor de la muerte… una nueva luz y volvía a vivir, esta vez el ser imperfecta era mucho mas sencillo, pero aun así, siempre seguía decepcionando a los demás.

Dio todo lo que su alma, cuerpo y mente le permitieron, luchaba por aparentar pero ya de una manera mecánica, luchaba por sobrevivir, por no ser una carga para sus guardianas, peleo con uñas y dientes, derramo sangre y lagrimas por un brillante futuro prometido, pero de poco le sirvió, poco valió el haber puesto su vida mil veces en peligro para salvar a otras personas, para salvar a gente que amaba, al fin de cuentas termino sola… todos le dieron la espalda, incluso aquel por el que había renunciado a todo, murió en soledad, derramando lagrimas por un inmerso dolor que opacaba incluso el malestar de la muerte.

– Pero ahora – La voz grave de Ares la saco de su ensoñación – te ofrezco aquello que esos mortales te han quitado, te ofrezco la vida, vida eterna, te brindo la oportunidad de que vuelvas a ser lo que eras antes, una Diosa – le tendió lentamente su mano pero aun así, la chica permanecía con la vista gacha, se negaba a verlo a la cara – Se acabara tu sufrimiento – sus ojos brillaron victoriosos – Se acabara todo el sufrimiento que alberga tu alma mi niña –

La rubia lo miro fijamente, de manera suplicante, era lo que mas deseaba, dejar de sentir, dejar a un lado todas esas sensaciones que carcomían su alma. Lentamente su mano se fue elevando para aceptar aquel generoso ofrecimiento, ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo de los mortales y su único deseo era olvidar, olvidar todo aquello que vivió.

– Vamos, ya no tienes nada que perder y si mucho que ganar – una pequeña y alegre carcajada se escapo de sus labios al saberse victorioso – Toda una vida por ganar – Su mano estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo, pero se detuvo en seco, permaneció así unos segundos sin avanzar ni retroceder, con la vista fija en un punto inexistente, lo que provoco que Ares se impacientara.

– Vida – susurro apenas en un tono audible.

– así es, te ofrezco vida, una nueva vida –

– No – negó confundida – Vida, yo tenia vida dentro de mi – se llevo las manos a su vientre y cerro los ojos esperando sentir ese imperceptible palpitar deseoso de vida… pero no sintió nada. Abrió sus ojos empañados de lágrimas que no se molesto en retener y corrieron libremente por su rostro.

Ares sintió algo parecido al miedo, el que ella recordara al ser que llevaba en su vientre era algo que no estaba previsto, pero aun así aparento indiferencia ante el descubrimiento de la rubia.

– Lagrimas – susurro, se acerco unos pasos mas a la joven elevando su mano hasta su rostro, su dedo pulgar detuvo una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda, provocando que la rubia retrocediera ante el contacto – jamás entendí tan patética reacción por parte de los humanos –

Una gran rabia se apodero de su ser, el dolor de saber perdido aquello que tanto anhelo, aquello que tanto espero y deseo en secreto – Ni lo harás por que eres un ser incapaz de sentir – escupió con rabia.

Ares soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en todo el lugar – Por favor mi dulce dama – alego con burla – No se ensañe conmigo por algo que ha hecho esa gente a la que llamaba "amigos" –

Se dejo caer de rodillas abrazando fuertemente su vientre. Ríos salados corrían aun por sus mejillas.

Lagrimas, tristeza y desolación embargaban su alma y la envenenaban poco a poco.

– Te ofrezco la vida – volvió a insistir Ares tendiéndole nuevamente su mano – La oportunidad de dañar a aquellos que te dañaron, de vengarte por aquello que te han quitado –

Sus ojos llenos de rabia lo miraron fijamente. Las lágrimas aun empañaban su vista azulada pero aun así, su odio traspasaba mas allá de estas, clavándose en hombre que tenia enfrente. De un manotazo alejo aquella mano que se burlaba de ella, de que servia la vida si la había perdido a ella.

– Lo único que quiero es a mi pequeña – grito llena de furia.

– Eso es imposible – dijo con voz gélida – A ella la haz perdido, pero te ofrezco la oportunidad de venganza, de hacer pagar a aquellos que te la arrebataron –

Ella negó frenéticamente, estaba tan dolida, el dolor que anteriormente sentía su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el que le producía enfrentar la realidad. Lagrimas amargas se acumulaban en sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas quemándole el alma, pero aun así el dolor no disminuía.

– Por favor – imploro – Devuélveme a mi hija –

– Entiende – dijo tomándola de los brazos para ponerla de pie sin ningún tipo de sutileza – No he sido yo quien te la ha quitado, así que no me pidas a mi que te la devuelva –

Sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla, sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido por completo al saber perdido aquello por lo que tanto lucho.

– ¡Basta! – grito totalmente exasperado estrujando fuertemente a la rubia para que reaccionara, sin embargo lagrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas y su vista permanecía vacía. Levanto una mano con toda la intención de abofetearla a causa de la ira que le producía un ser tan patético.

– ¡Detente Ares! – esa potente voz retumbo en todo el lugar haciendo que soltara a la mujer casi al instante, haciendo que cayera bruscamente de rodillas aun sumida en su perdida.

– Zeus – murmuro contrariado, su presencia era algo que no estaba previsto, era bien sabido la debilidad que sentía aquel hombre por Selene.

Despacio se encamino hacia la mujer que desde ha tanto tiempo le había cautivado – Selene – la llamo lo mas tiernamente que su grave voz le permitió – Selene – volvió a llamarla al no ver reacción por parte de la rubia. Tomo con delicadeza su rostro y la obligo a verlo, sin embargo su mirada seguía perdida, inundada entre tantas lagrimas. Acaricio su mejilla con el torso de su mano causando un leve sobresalto en la rubia.

Su vista enfoco el rostro de aquel hombre, aquel que la había protegido y comprendido hacia ya miles de años, sin poder evitarlo se aferro a el, buscando un consuelo que sabia jamás llegaría.

Los fornidos brazos de Zeus lentamente la envolvieron en su abrazo – Tranquila mi niña, todo estará bien –susurro quedamente.

– Por favor – su voz era como un lamento que surgía del alma y que destrozaba al oírlo – por favor Zeus devuélvemela –

El hombre desvió la mirada – Lo siento Selene, no esta permitido – sentencio.

– Por favor – poco a poco sus piernas fueron cediendo hasta colgar prácticamente del abrazo del hombre, incapaz de sostenerse pues ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas – No permitas que me la quiten –

– ¡Entiende que ya te la han quitado! – Exclamo con rabia Ares – ese insignificante ser que llevabas en tu vientre lo haz perdido, ha desaparecido completamente gracias a aquellos patéticos y débiles mortales por los que tanto luchaste –

Su mirada, su corazón y su alma empezaron a sumergirse en un profundo odio, un odio contra sus amigos, todos aquellos que ignoraron su dolor y sufrimiento, pero sobretodo con ella misma, por haber sido tan estupida, por haber confiado en aquellos que no dudaron en darle la espalda. Y de repente sumida en sus propios pensamientos todo se aclaro, todas y cada una de las acciones de las personas que la rodeaban cobraron sentido – Ustedes – dijo en un susurro y con una mirada acusadora – ¡Ustedes hicieron todo esto! – grito ya al borde de la histeria.

Se separo unos pasos del hombre viéndolo de una manera que a Zeus le dolió.

– No quieras culparnos a nosotros por las acciones de tus "Amiguitos" – intervino inmediatamente Ares con una voz disimuladamente nerviosa.

– Selene – acerco una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero la rubia fue más rápida y evito el contacto.

– No me mientas – encaro a Zeus viéndolo fijamente, mostrando unos ojos tan fríos e inexpresivos que bien podían ser comparados con los de los hombres allí presentes – Ustedes hicieron todo esto – una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – Odio, sembraron odio y confusión en ellos – se abrazo a si misma – y cayeron fácilmente – susurro débilmente.

Recordó las caras llenas de confusión e incluso odio en sus amigas, la duda y la sed de venganza en el rostro de su amado. Pero luego una duda se instalo en su ser… ellos habían sucumbido fácilmente debido a su deseo de libertad… "Lo mas probable", se dijo finalmente.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, traicioneras lagrimas amenazaban con ganarle la partida, pero estaba ya tan cansada de llorar, de pelear… de existir.

– Se lo mucho que haz sufrido por nuestra culpa – la voz de Zeus la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Zeus! – Bramo Ares enfurecido por ponerlos al descubierto.

– Pero escúchame – siguió ignorando al morocho – de tu decisión depende la vida de muchos inocentes – la mirada de la rubia seguía renuente a verlo directamente – Kaos regresara mas fuerte que nunca, y tiene la intención de reorganizar todo el cosmos.

– No soy tan fuerte – murmuro mas para si misma que para los 2 hombres presentes – Ya una vez me enfrente a Kaos, y – una sonrisa irónica bailo en sus labios – A pesar de haberle ganado esa batalla, estoy segura que ella ganaría la guerra… Es mas, ya lo ha hecho – agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

– Esta vez será diferente – intervino Ares – muy diferente, te otorgaremos el poder necesario para vencerle, tendrás el poder de los Dioses de tu parte.

– Serena cerro los ojos confundida, contrariada, sabia que debía hacerlo, si lo que Ares y Zeus le decían era cierto, millones de vidas dependían de ella. Pero luego la imagen de una pequeña de coletas t mirada soñadora le vino a la mente "De Que Sirve Defender Un Universo Donde Ella No estará".

* * *

**Notas De Autora; **Jeje, volví, que les pareció, por fin Serena apareció y se ha dado cuenta de que ha perdido a su pequeña T.T

Por falta de tiempo solo me queda decir que gracias por su apoyo, y que esta vez no me disculpare por no actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, ni daré explicaciones de por que me he tardado tanto en actualizar ya que el estar dando todas estas explicaciones a dado pie a que algunos se crean con todo el derecho de venir a exigirme y a decirme mil y un cosas por no actualizar.

La verdad es que escribir es una gran satisfacción para mi, y mas cuando entro y leo en mi correo cuantos me han dejado mensajes, pero desafortunadamente tengo mil y un cosas mas por hacer; estudio para maestra, mi horario de escuela es de 7 AM a 3 PM, esto quiere decir que de mi casa debo salir a las 6 y vuelvo hasta las 4, mas aparte tomo clases de ingles 2 horas diarias y tengo hermanos de 3 y 6 años que cuidar.

A ustedes no les interesa… lo se, pero tengo desde hace ya 1mes sin poder dormir mas de 5 horas al día; tuve una semana de practicas muy agotadora para mi por que estuve enferma, mas aparte estamos celebrando el 60 aniversario de mi escuela y lo que anteriormente era una semana cultural ha sido convertida en todo un semestre cultural; cada viernes hay alguna presentación en donde debemos participar – hace 5 fue declamación, ya 4 fue ronda infantil, hace 3 concurso de canto y oratoria, la pasada presentación (bailamos vaselina n.n) y esta fue concurso de altares de muerto -

Todo esto no lo escribo para que digan "Ay pobrecita" sino para que se den una idea de por que tardo tanto en actualizar y ya es decisión de ustedes esperar o no.

Este fic va a seguir así tarde 1 semana, 1 mes, 1 año en actualizar por que la verdad lo siento mucho, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de bajar mis calificaciones (por que soy alumna becada) ni de descuidar mas a mi ya de por si descuidada familia.

A quienes me apoyen mil gracias, y a los que ya no les interesa seguir conmigo por que no pueden perder su tiempo esperándome. Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí.

**Kamy Magic**


	24. Vendiendo Hasta El Alma

– Serena cerro los ojos confundida, contrariada, sabia que debía hacerlo, si lo que Ares y Zeus le decían era cierto, millones de vidas dependían de ella. Pero luego la imagen de una pequeña de coletas t mirada soñadora le vino a la mente "De Que Sirve Defender Un Universo Donde Ella No estará".

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– No – su negación hizo eco en aquel lugar desconcertando a los hombres. 

Por primera vez en su vida quiso ser egoísta, no le importaba en lo absoluto el destino de todos esos seres; hombres, mujeres o niños si ella ya había perdido lo mas importante de su ser… a su hija.

– Jovencita entienda que… –

– ¿Entender que? – Dijo alzando la voz – de que sirve pelear, sangrar y hasta morir por personas que ni siquiera conozco – Sus ojos vacíos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas tercamente retenidas – si aquella personita por la cual estaba dispuesta a dar mi alma no llego ni a existir – sus ojos vidriosos enfocaron a Zeus.

Quería llorar, llorar hasta que su alma no diera mas, gritar ante esa cruel injusticia de la vida, Quería por una vez, tan solo una, ser egoísta y pensar solo en ella, en su dolor, en su agonía, descargar todo lo que su alma guardaba y llorar, llorar hasta perder la conciencia.

– Selene – Zeus se acerco con cautela a la rubia – la existencia de muchos esta en juego, muchas personas podrían… –

– Y a mí que me importa – alego con voz extremadamente fría. Levanto la vista y dejo ver sus ojos, antes alegres y expresivos; ahora vacíos y muertos – No me importan los demás – lagrimas de hielo caían silenciosamente – Ya no –

– No puedes ser tan egoísta – musito decepcionado al ver a su amada corrompida por los viles sentimientos humanos.

– ¿Egoísta? – Sus ojos reflejaron una furia infinita – Yo que lo di todo, todo por defender un planeta… un universo sin importarme mi propio bienestar, que entregue cuerpo y alma por ellos, ahora soy egoísta. Si eso significa el dejar de ser pisoteada por amigos y enemigos por igual para alcanzar sus metas, si lo soy, lo seré de hoy en adelante – su mano retiro bruscamente las traicioneras lagrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos – Además no tienen derecho a hablar de egoísmo cuando manipularon todas las cuerdas como vil titiriteros para conseguir lo que deseaban –

El rostro de Ares reflejo una furia tremenda, quien se creía esa humana en retarlos así, tiempo atrás había sido una diosa sin embargo ahora solo era una simple mortal – Deberías de agradecer que te estamos ofreciendo el volver a la vida, y no solo eso, serias nuevamente una Diosa, un privilegio después de haber preferido ser una mortal, la oportunidad de ser lo que eras –

– ¿Privilegio? – repitió con hastió – eso seria un castigo, me condenarían a no volver a ver a mi pequeña, ni siquiera en otra vida – Aunque anhelaba no sentir esa pena que inundaba su ser y el convertirse en Diosa seria una fácil solución, no resistiría el no tener siquiera la milésima oportunidad de volver a ver a su hija. 

– Selene por favor… – 

– Entiendan que ya no soy Selene – dijo con coraje.

– Para mí siempre lo serás, siempre serás aquel pequeño ser lleno de paz, con una fascinación inexplicable por los mortales – 

– Ese tiempo quedo atrás – hablo dándoles la espalda.

– Acepta Selene, es lo más que podemos hacer por ti –

– ¿Por mi, por mi no hacen nada, todas y cada una de sus acciones son pensando solamente en ustedes, en no ensuciarse las manos y mandar a un simple peón de su tabla de ajedrez a hace su trabajo sucio –

– ¡Acepta de una maldita vez! – aquel inhóspito lugar tembló incontrolablemente ante la furia de Ares, sin embargo la rubia permaneció impasible.

– No lo haré – dijo pausadamente.

– Entonces te mandare al inframundo – amenazo mientras un portal se empezaba a formar muy cercano a Selene.

La rubia no pudo evitar ver hacia dicho portal, solo se escuchaban lamentos y lo que sin duda serian huesos y carne desgarrándose, además de una terrible oscuridad que lo cubría todo, por un segundo sintió miedo, aquel miedo que desde muy tierna edad tuvo por los lugares oscuros volvió mas fuerte que nunca, sin embargo su ser no lo demostró, fuerte e impasible permaneció al lado de aquella fisura en el espacio viéndolo como quien ve algún objeto que le es indiferente.

– Hazlo – murmuro – mi existencia será un calvario sea donde sea – giro y su mirar se clavo en Ares, causando solo un mayor enojo en el ante tal osadía.

Muy tentado estuvo de mandarla a sufrir por la eternidad, sin embargo era necesaria para su plan.

No soportaba verla así, tan destrozada, infeliz, sin ganas de seguir existiendo… ver sus ojos opacos y sin vida a causa de la pena, del dolor de haber perdido un ser amado, eso lo desarmaba completamente. Y como hizo la ultima vez, sucumbió ante sus suplicas.

– Lo haré – Zeus que había permanecido en silencio los últimos instantes atrajo la atención de los allí presentes – Te la devolveré – fue increíble la rapidez con que los ojos de Selene volvieron a brillar ante la sola idea de volver a tener a su hija.

– Zeus, no lo puedes decir en serio – Alego rápidamente Ares, sabiendo de antemano que eso significaría el final del universo.

– Te regresare a la vida junto con esa pequeña – no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro entusiasmado de la rubia – Sin embargo – la sonrisa que antes dibujo su rostro se esfumo inmediatamente – Es necesario que detengas a Kaos –

– Lo haré – su voz era decidida al igual que su mirada, haría lo que fuera para volver a tener a su pequeña a su lado, incluso si eso significara vender su alma.

– Magnifico – hablo Ares acercándose a los dos – Ahora – su mirada se poso en Zeus – ¿Como pretendes devolverle a su "hija" si volverá a ser una Diosa? – cuestiono alzando ambas cejas.

Serena lo miro suplicante – ¿Convertirme de nuevo en diosa? – cuestiono temerosa.

Zeus huyo de su mirada, permaneció unos minutos en silencio, meditando.

– Estoy seguro – dijo con voz seria – Que el cuerpo mortal de Selene resistirá el poder del cristal Tsurai –

– ¿Qué! – El rostro de Ares se desencajo a causa del asombro – ¿Haz perdido la razón? –

– Cristal, cristal Tsurai – murmuro confusa Selene – ¿De que hablan? –

Zeus se acerco hasta la rubia tomándola por los hombros, la observo fijamente – Selene pon mucha atención – la chica solo asintió como respuesta mientras le sostenía la mirada – Hace muchísimos años, mucho antes de los dioses, incluso antes de la creación del olimpo.

– ¿Hablas de la creación del universo? –

– Así es, pero es más complejo de lo que muchos conocen, todos saben que al principio solo existía Kaos, siendo dueño y señor de aquel ignoto lugar donde solamente existía muerte y oscuridad. Todo allí era hueco, silencio infinito, oscuridad, soledad… pero entonces nació el amor, ese sentimiento que embriago todo a su paso, acorralando a Kaos y comenzando el orden y así la creación del universo – Selene solamente asentía procesando la información, en parte esa historia era bien conocida por ella, pero aun así estaba conciente de que muy pocos conocían la historia completa.

– Sin embargo las fuerzas del universo no estaban equilibradas por lo que fueron creados 12 cristales, 12 joyas que representarían el poder positivo en el universo, entre ellos el cristal de Plata – Selene se llevo las manos al pecho, así es que existían 11 cristales mas similares al Cristal de Plata, no pudo reprimir el preguntarse si los otros custodios de los cristales afrontaron tantos o incluso mas problemas de los que ella tuvo que enfrentar desde muy corta edad solo por ser la guardiana de tan poderosa joya.

– Pero para poder equilibrar las fuerzas fueron creadas las furias –

– ¿Las furias? – pregunto consternada, nunca había escuchado de aquellas criaturas.

– así es, tres diosas, hermosas y poderosas. Sus nombres; Tisifone, Alecto y Megara – lanzo un largo suspiro – El padre de mi padre, Urano fue muy sabio al separarlas, sin siquiera conocerse las unas a las otras, separándolas apenas fueron creadas del vientre de Gea –

– Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente – interrumpió Ares – Ellas sintieron la energía de las otras llamarles, y sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo se dieron cuenta del tremendo poder que poseían cuando estaban las tres juntas –

– No existía Dios que pudiera hacerles frente. Su poder no tenia igual, sin embargo fuerza y amor se aliaron, mal y bien un fin en común se trazaron, y con ayuda incluso del mismísimo Kaos en una batalla olímpica sin igual su final encontraron. Convertidas junto a su inimaginable poder en lo que ahora conocemos como el Cristal Tsurai –

La rubia tembló de pies a cabeza¿Acaso pretendían que usara dicho cristal? No, no podía ser, según lo dicho por Zeus era pura energía negativa, además de ser prácticamente más de diez veces mayor que el poder de Cristal de Plata.

– Su cuerpo no lo resistirá – la afirmación de Ares solo avivo el miedo que crecía en su pecho.

– Lo hará, es su única elección – Zeus la vio fijamente, y a pesar de estar llena de miedos afirmo con seguridad.

Por tener a su lado a la pequeña que tanto adoraba _Vendería Hasta El Alma_, sin saber lo cercano que era su pensamiento de la realidad. 

* * *

**Notas De Autora;** Tomates no por favor, odio los tomates, aunque muy merecidos los tengo.

Jeje, para todos aquellos que se preguntan por que la tardanza, mi inspiración me abandono y se negaba a regresar, tuve que rogarle y rogarle, comprarle flores, chocolates, peluches, sacarla al cine, ya saben lo usual para conquistarla y esto fue lo que salio. Como ven no fue por rencor, descontento ni nada parecido, de hecho los reviews en donde me reclaman me han empezado a parecer lindos por que muestran que esta historia si les gusta, tanto como para tratar de mandar mails bomba a la autora. 

Ahora solo queda decir, benditas vacaciones¡Que bien se siente dormir! y no nadar y nadar entre tarea, planeaciones y practicas (que por cierto voy saliendo de una que me dejo encantada, quede prendida de niños tan preciosos y tan comprensivos con un niño con discapacidad que no me quedo mas que entregarles mi corazón completamente. Pero volviendo al tema, ya me he leído tres libros enteritos, dedique tiempo a limpiar mi casita, hacer un poco de tarea de vacaciones y de escribir cuatro capitulitos, todo en 4 días, woow, ni yo me lo creo. Y adivinen que, todavía sigo inspirada. 

Bueno, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, que no se desesperen, subirá en máximo 10 días, y ahora si, los tengo respaldados por todas partes, mi computadora, la de mi hermana, la de mi novio,como en 20 usb, 1 cd y mi correo, espero que con eso sea suficiente ¬.¬ 

No me queda mas que Agradecerles infinitamente su paciencia y que sigan leyendo el fic, jeje espero que todavía se acuerden. 

Muchas Gracias y nos vemos. 

**Kamy Magic **


	25. Cristal Tsurai

Por tener a su lado a la pequeña que tanto adoraba Venderia Hasta El Alma, sin saber lo cercano que era su pensamiento de la realidad

Por tener a su lado a la pequeña que tanto adoraba _Vendería Hasta El Alma_, sin saber lo cercano que era su pensamiento de la realidad.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Selene – susurro despacio Zeus tocando con sumo cuidado el torso de la mano que yacía fuertemente entrelazada a la otra en un obvio gesto de preocupación.

La rubia se sobresalto, como había llegado el hombre tan rápidamente a su lado, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato.

– Debes comprender que aunque sea energía positiva o negativa de lo que se este hablando, todo depende de la persona que porte estas fuerzas, la energía negativa puede ser utilizada en beneficio del universo, al igual que la positiva para perjudicarlo –

Selene comprendió esto a la perfección, varias veces había tenido que enfrentar mil y un enemigos que deseaban apoderarse del Cristal de Plata para usarlo en perjuicio del universo a pesar de tratarse de energía positiva.

– Pero si acepto ¿Este poder no dañara a mi bebé? – cuestiono con un deje de angustia.

Zeus suspiro profundamente – Mientras no lo uses, no lo hará –

–Lo que en realidad debe preocuparte es lo que le hará a tu cuerpo cuando lo utilices – siseo Ares.

La rubia bajo el rostro – Mientras mi pequeña este bien, no me importa lo que pase conmigo – sus manos se posaron en su vientre aun vació.

– Escúchame Selene – Zeus se puso cara a cara con la chica – Debes comprender que el poder que te será concedido, el poder de todos los dioses, es demasiado para tu cuerpo mortal, por eso solo debes utilizarlo cuando te enfrentes a Kaos –

Ella solo asintió.

Zeus la observo detenidamente, observo la determinación en su rostro y su mirada llena de implacable decisión por recuperar ese pequeño ser que tanto valía para ella.

– Esto te dolerá un poco –

Del universo blanquecino surgió una fisura, una abertura irregular que mostraba un espacio en total oscuridad. Rayos de energía brotaron sin causar mayor daño y con un ágil movimiento de la mano de Zeus una hermosa joya surgió de aquella negrura. Roja como un rubí, pero sin comparación alguna a cualquier joya conocida.

Lentamente el Cristal Tsurai se fue acercando, intimidando con su gran poder. Zeus estiro la mano para manipularlo, sin embargo la joya nunca rozo su tacto.

Paro su trayectoria a la altura del pecho de la rubia – Selene – murmuro con frustración – El precio a pagar por usar este poder es muy alto y aun mas en tu caso al rechazar el regalo de la inmortalidad – exhalo con fuerza – El precio que se debe pagar al utilizar el Cristal Tsurai es que la esencia del portador permanezca a su lado hasta que este recobre su poder original, lo cual puede demorar siglos o incluso, milenios –

Los ojos de Selene se abrieron por la sorpresa y su rostro reflejaba un autentico terror – Eso significa – murmuro sin fuerza.

– Para un Dios es comprensible, nuestra percepción del tiempo es diferente; un milenio puede ser solo un instante, un mal día como lo llaman ustedes – no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa irónica – pero para un mortal… –

Cerró los ojos con fuerza enjugando las lágrimas, no podía rechazar la oferta que le estaban tendiendo, pero aun así dolía el precio que tenia que pagar. A lo largo de su existencia había tenido pavor al hecho que ahora debía enfrentar, la soledad.

– En cuanto uses su máximo poder para derrotar a Kaos serás llevada al mundo de Hades, el inframundo, dormitando junto al Cristal Tsurai hasta que restablezca su poder –

– Eso significa que no volvería a ver a mi pequeña, ni a ningún ser amado – alego con impotencia.

Zeus solo negó lentamente.

– ¡ESO ES INJUSTO! – grito encolerizada dejándose caer de rodillas.

– La existencia nunca lo es – murmuro Ares.

– Lo siento Selene, es lo mas que puedo ofrecerte – sentencio.

Llena de coraje limpio sus lágrimas y se puso en pie mientras que la imagen de aquella niña de coletas rosadas y ojos como rubíes rondaba en su mente – Por ella estoy dispuesta a pagar – murmuro más para si misma que para los dos hombres allí presentes.

– Selene – trato de intervenir nuevamente Zeus.

– Solo hazlo – levanto su mirada llena de determinación.

Zeus apretó con fuerza su mano, mientras que el cristal que anteriormente flotaba a unos centímetros de su mano emprendía el camino hacia el pecho de la rubia.

Apenas lo sintió cerca de su ser, un punzante dolor cruzo su cuerpo, al tocar su pecho un sufrimiento implacable la doblo de dolor, sentía como si su pecho fuese cruelmente abierto, rasgando músculo por músculo con una agonizante lentitud, sin embargo su pecho permanecía aparentemente intacto.

Cayo al suelo impactando con sus rodillas mientras profanaba un terrible grito al sentir un calor intenso dentro de si, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía que llamas lambían su piel sin piedad alguna.

– Controla tus emociones – grito Zeus – El Cristal Tsurai se maneja a través de las emociones –

Un nuevo grito desgarro su garganta, mientras sentía caer a un gran vació, nunca en su vida había sufrido un dolor similar al que sentía en ese momento. Poco a poco el fuego que crecía en si fue aminorando, sin embargo no desapareció por completo.

Abrió los ojos bañados en lagrimas con lentitud, oscuridad, solo veía una oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ella. Levanto su mano derecha, sin embargo choco contra algo duro a escasos centímetros. Se removió de manera inquieta y entonces lo comprendió.

* * *

**_Notas De Autora:_** Lo prometido es deuda… aquí esta el capitulo, cortito lo se. Pensaba subirlo desde antes pero tuve problemas para iniciar mi cuenta.

Como saben, las clases comenzaran ya, y a pesar de que ya adelante varios capítulos, no creo poder actualizar pronto, pero tratare de hacerlo en 15 días, entrando tengo que empezar nuevamente con planeaciones y aunque me fascina escribir tengo que darle prioridad a ciertas cosas, aunque como lo he dicho hasta el cansancio esta historia no se quedara sin terminar, la seguiré adelante.

**Muchisimas Gracias Por Sus Reviews A:**

**Greenboy2008;** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, dibujaste una sonrisa en mi rostro por días y días. Que te puedo decir me alegraste no el día si no la vida, todavía no puedo evitar sonreír como boba cada vez que pienso en tus reviews, muchas gracias, en cuanto a tu historia ya la había visto varias veces, solo que no había tenido tiempo de leerla y estas vacaciones la verdad casi no me he acercado a mi computadora mas que para transcribir capítulos, pero se ve que esta muy buena y mi plan es imprimir capítulos para leerlos en la escuela en ratitos libres que tengo eso ni lo dudes, y de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS!!.

**ESTRELLA;** gracias por las flores n.n y sin duda alguna Darien saldrá, pero mas adelante ahorita me enfocare un poco en otras cositas pero mas adelante saldrá, no te desesperes.

**Aynatcristal** Gracias por tener esta historia tan presente y ojala le sigas con tu historia, de echo estos también por leer tus historias, no se como no se me ocurrió antes, también soy fan de Candy Candy y nunca se me ocurrió meterme a sus fanfics, ahora que gracias a ti me di cuenta sin duda alguna ampliare mis visitas en fanfiction.

**LauraDrazen** Ya vez actualizando y tratando de ponernos al corriente de nuevo, no te apures, esta historia seguirá no la dejare colgada, es solo cuestión de tiempo para terminarla y no la dejare colgada por nada del mundo, la verdad es que mucho me ha costado escribir mal que bien los capítulos que llevo como para abandonarla así.

**Mamora;** ya se te entiendo, pienso hacerlos sufrir por todo aquello que le hicieron a la pobre Serena, pero mas que nada un sufrimiento sicológico, una culpa inmensa por haberla abandonado mas que una venganza propiamente dicha por Serena, pero ya, no quiero decir mas para no arruinar los futuros caminos que seguirá el fic XD

**Lorena;** Sip, mas tarde que temprano pero aquí ya esta otro capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review y si no te apures que si van a sufrir.

**AZUCAR;** Si que es difícil justificarlos, pero para serte honesta tienes razón, a pesar de todo los errores que cometieron fueron vilmente manipulados y eso es algo que debemos tomar mucho en cuenta. En cuanto a que si Darien sintió o no atracción por Sharon, recuerden que cada uno de los enviados por Ares (Eros, Némesis, Alastor y Loki) eran por una razón, y desafortunadamente el fin de mandar a Eros era el que Darien sintiera atracción por Sharon e incluso que confundiera ese poder con amor. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero haber disipado aunque sea un poco tu duda.

**La Maldita;** que te puedo decir, en muchas cosas tienes razón, tal vez es demasiado para mi y lo mejor seria dejarlo, pero sabes algo, si es algo que orgullosamente forma parte de mi es ser perseverante, y cuando empiezo algo lo termino, así me cueste sangre sudor y lagrimas la terminare, y si aunque algunos capítulos carecen de emoción son necesarios para hilar la historia. Pero dentro de todo tu review me llamo mucha la atención, seguramente te debe de encantar la historia para leértela toda de principio a fin incluyendo las notas de autora, la verdad es que me tienes sorprendida. Y el echo de poner palabras tan (no se como llamarlas, talvez hirientes pero la verdad es que no me han provocado mas que risa) tan, no se ni como llamarlas, y no tener la valentía de poner tu nombre y esconderte en el anonimato se me hace bastante patético, pero en fin, la importancia se le da a quien merece y si lo que quieres es pelea e insultos, lo siento mucho pero de mi no lo tendrás, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Bueno, gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**eclipse lunar;** Gracias por tu agradable bienvenida, y si, prácticamente estoy de vuelta a la vida XD y en cuanto a tu pregunta la madre de Selene es la Titánide Tea, pero hasta ahorita no se me había ocurrido agregarla a la historia, el que si tenia contemplado que podría salir es el padre el Titán Hiparon, pero todavía esta en veremos.

**SailorLVGR** muchas gracias y como vez a mi también me encanta el drama XD no por nada hago sufrir tanto a Serena, y pues aquí esta otro capitulo, luchando por actualizar mas seguido y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**annyfansailormonn** muchísimas gracias, y no eres la única con ganas de asesinar a Darien por ser tan cabezota y te agradezco lo de que soy una gran escritora, me falta mejorar muchísimo pero allá vamos.

**cosita rica;** aquí esta ya el capitulo, espero y salvarme de los ladrillazos aunque estarían bien, estoy construyendo un frente para mi casa a si es que son bienvenidos XP, ya fuera de broma, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Loca;** ya por fin el capitulo 25-2-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25-25 este review me gusto mucho, dice poco pero me da a entender perfectamente lo que quiere, gracias.


	26. Primer Encuentro

Brazos y piernas utilizo, sin embargo la barrera que la tenia atrapada no retrocedia

Abrió los ojos bañados en lagrimas con lentitud, oscuridad, solo veía una oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ella. Levanto su mano derecha, sin embargo choco contra algo duro a escasos centímetros. Se removió de manera inquieta y entonces lo comprendió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Brazos y piernas utilizo más la barrera que la tenia atrapada no retrocedía. Un grito aterrador surgió de su garganta, sin embargo, en la superficie solo se respiraba una paz mortal rondando su lapida.

Nuevamente las brazas ardientes quemaban su ser, mientras con una fuerza sobre humana luchaba por salir, no supo como paso, sin embargo al llegar a la superficie respiro hondamente mientras gemía llena de dolor, poco a poco salio de su tumba, sintiendo sus manos desgarradas y en carne viva a causa del de luchar por salir.

Exhausta se sentó frente a su lapida, observando detenidamente las letras gravadas que cantaban

"_Serena Tsukino_

_En Nuestros Corazones Siempre Estarás"_

Le dio la espalda con furia, malditos hipócritas, ahora tenían tan anhelada libertad, y ella, ella…

En ese momento se percato, ese pequeño palpitar que vibraba sin cesar volvía a embriagar su ser. Se llevo las manos en su vientre y casi salta de felicidad al descubrir que su bebe seguía allí, latiendo, luchando por vivir.

Camino despacio por entre las lapidas, necesitaba encontrar la salida, no podía permanecer allí mucho tiempo y menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Sin embargo debido a lo exhausta que se encontraba tropezó, frenando el golpe con sus manos ya de por si maltratadas.

No pudo evitar gemir a causa del dolor.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! – escucho que alguien decía muy cerca de ella, una voz demasiado familiar.

– ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – un hombre alto y de largos cabellos castaños se acerco rápidamente a ella.

"Nicolás" se tenso al verlo directamente "No debe verme" intento darse la vuelta, sin embargo el la sostuvo, impidiendo que escapara.

– Oh, ¿quien la lastimo así?, ¿Esta usted bien?, no se preocupe la llevare a un lugar para que la ayuden – la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo en brazos.

"No" sin embargo su boca se rehusó a proferir sonido alguno, negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, sin embargo poco a poco el cansancio se iba apoderando de su ser, hasta que sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Abrió los ojos con violencia, mientras rápidamente se sentaba. Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una cama individual en una habitación que conocía a la perfección, rápidamente trato de ponerse en pie cuando sus propias manos llamaron su atención. Sus finos dedos estaban cubiertos de vendas, protegiendo aquellas heridas que se hizo por salir de su propia tumba.

Un ruido llamo su atención y abrió los ojos con asombro al ver quien entraba por la puerta.

Rei cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas y una pequeño jarrón de te y al ver a su invitada despierta le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Su apariencia era muy diferente a la Rei que conocía, llevaba su pelo en una coleta alta mientras su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un largo y sencillo vestido color negro, mostraba un par de sombras negras bajo los ojos, indicio de no haber dormido bien, y su rostro antes fresco y alegre, ahora se veía cansado y triste.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto con su calida voz.

La rubia solo bajo el rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sin embargo no derramo ninguna. Sus puños se crisparon a causa de la ira mientras un "Jamás Te Abandonare, Lo Prometo" dicho por la misma chica que tenia delante era invocado en su mente.

– Traje un poco de te, hará que te sientas mejor – hablo mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y vertía el caliente liquido en las tazas. Volteo a verla pero se frustro al ver que la chica no la miraba, siguió su mirada y vio sus puños fuertemente apretados – No hagas eso – dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente una de sus manos para abrirla – Las heridas aun no sanan, y si haces mucha fuerza te volverán a sangrar – se sobresalto al momento en que la chica retiraba con brusquedad su mano – Lo siento – se disculpo en caso de haberla lastimado.

Levanto su mirada llena de rencor clavándola en la pelinegra cuando algo llamo su atención. Detrás de Rei había un gran espejo que antes no había visto, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió sino el reflejo que proyectaba de si misma. Sus antes cabellos rubios ahora eran plateados y apenas le llegaban a la cintura, sus facciones no cambiaron mucho, sin embargo sus ojos eran otra historia, sus tiernos y calidos ojos ahora eran fríos e inexpresivos, y su característico color azul ahora era de un gris reluciente, como si fuese plata liquida.

Sin ser conciente de ello se llevo una mano a su rostro confundida, lo que provoco que la pelinegra siguiera la trayectoria de su mirada.

– No te preocupes – le dijo con voz tranquilizadora – los rasguños de tu cara no son muy profundos, a mas tardar un par de semana tu rostro será el mismo que antes – le sonrió afablemente – es una suerte que Nicolás haya pensado en ir a visitar a… – Su rostro cambio, la tristeza lo cubrió por completo y su mirada se inundo en lagrimas contenidas – Lo siento – dijo después de varios segundos transcurridos – Perdimos a una gran amiga, mi mejor amiga, y aun no me acostumbro a su partida – un par de lagrimas resbalaron – Yo lo siento – insistió – no se por que, no quiero abrumarte con mi desdicha, seguramente tu haz pasado por un mal momento y yo, yo no tengo derecho – su cuerpo se convulsiono por el llanto y se llevo las manos para cubrir su cara.

Esto desconcertó a Serena, quien sin poder evitarlo llevo una mano hasta su hombro en señal de apoyo – Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar con nadie de esto – levanto su rostro cubierto de lagrimas – Nosotros, yo no merezco estar con vida mientras ella no lo esta – las lagrimas parecían no tener fin y el dolor reflejado en su voz conmovió hasta la medula a la Princesa – nosotros lo sentimos tanto, daríamos nuestra vida a cambio de verla otra vez, pero se que ella no nos lo perdonara, le hicimos demasiado daño por nuestra estupidez – permanecieron así, largos segundos que se convirtieron en incontables minutos, Rei llorando desconsoladamente mientras se cubría el rostro, y Serena acariciando quedamente su hombro.

– Lo siento mucho – dijo recuperando un poco la compostura – será mejor que te deje descansar, iré a preparar algo de comer – lentamente se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta en la que se detuvo antes de salir – Gracias por escucharme –

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se detuvo frente a la tumba donde supuestamente descansaba su hermana, encontrándola raramente escarbada y vacía. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, había llegado tarde y ella tuvo que salir por su cuenta, pero estaba bien, eso le serviría de escarmiento.

Zeus le informo de su decisión de volverla mortal para que pudiese dar a luz a ese pequeño insecto al que su hermana se aferro con fuerza. Y aunque en un principio no estaba de acuerdo, después de pensar que en un corto tiempo volvería a tener a su hermana de vuelta no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Ahora solo debía encontrarla y evitar que tuviese contacto con aquellos humanos que tanto la hicieron sufrir, no por su propia seguridad, sino para evitar que volvieran a llenarle la mente con ideas estúpidas.

Con un grácil movimiento de su mano, la tumba volvió a la normalidad, sin evidencia de que la chica lucho ferozmente por salir de ella.

Sintió su energía llamándole, sin embargo era un poco diferente, mas no le dio importancia, nada lo tenia, solo el hecho de que pronto recuperaría a la vieja Selene.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Entro a la cocina en donde Nicolás ya había empezado su labor.

– ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto apenas la sintió entrar.

– Bien – contesto simplemente.

– ¿Y tu, como estas? –

– Bien Nicolás – contesto con fastidio – Como se los he dicho a mi abuelo y a ti, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente – anexo entre dientes.

– No Rei, no lo estas – suspiro – No pretendas estarlo, ¿Crees que la hayan atacado? – cuestiono para cambiar de tema.

– No lo se Nicolás – ella también soltó un suspiro – Talvez lo mejor fue haberla llevado a un hospital para que la revisaran mejor – el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

– Me recuerda a Serena – murmuro más para ella misma que para alguien más.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto asombrado – Es todo lo opuesto a ella – dijo mientras seguía con su labor de cortar zanahorias en finas rodajas.

– Pero aun así, hay algo en su mirada que es muy parecida a la de ella –

El dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para abrazarla – Rei, ella se fue – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, mientras la pelinegra negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza – Entiéndelo – dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos – Ella se ha ido –

– Ella no se lo merecía – dijo mientras las piernas le flaqueaban y caía lentamente de rodillas seguida de Nicolás – Ha sido mi culpa, ha sido mi culpa –

– No Rei – la abrazo más fuerte, era la primera vez que hablaban sobre la muerte de Serena, la primera vez que ella le mostraba el dolor de su alma – No fue tu culpa –

– Yo debía protegerla – agrego con rabia – debíamos protegerla a costa de nuestras vidas y la abandonamos – con renovadas energías lloro amargamente ahora en el pecho del castaño – Ella nunca nos lo perdonara, yo nunca nos lo perdonare –

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El rastro de su energía lo condujo hasta un viejo templo que conocía a la perfección. ¿Cómo era posible? La dejaba sola solo un instante y corría a refugiarse en los brazos de aquellos que la traicionaron, era inaudito, deseaba tanto entras y matar a todos aquellos asquerosos mortales que lastimaron a su pequeña hermana, sin embargo sabia que debía ser cauteloso y no llamar la atención.

Cerró los ojos e inhalo con fuerza, necesitaba controlarse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sentada en la habitación, examinando su nuevo aspecto, sumida en sus propias cavilaciones. Ella se arrepentía se dio cuenta de ello, su dolor era sincero, sin embargo aun guardaba cierta reserva, ahora que tenia que proteger a su bebe no confiaría en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia sombra.

"_Selene"_

Escucho que la llamaba alguien muy conocido para ella.

"_Estoy afuera, sal a menos de que quieras que entre por ti"_

Se paro de un salto sin proponérselo y salio rápidamente de la habitación. Un torbellino de emociones se mezclaban en su interior; miedo, ira, felicidad, seguridad; eso y mas era lo que sentía al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

Atravesó la casa sin ser descubierta, más cuando estaba apunto de salir, algo la detuvo súbitamente.

– Ella nunca nos lo perdonara, yo nunca nos lo perdonare – era la voz de Rei la que producía tan terrible lamento.

Su corazón se estrujo, tenia tantos sentimientos entremezclados que la aturdían, comenzó a sentir pena por aquellas que alguna vez llamo amigas, pena por que nacieron con una carga en sus hombros sin siquiera desearlo, lo cual marco su vida.

Se llevo las manos al pecho, nuevamente sentía un calor creciente en su interior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Controla tus emociones" escucho en su interior "El Cristal Tsurai se maneja a través de las emociones" era la voz de Zeus la que recordaba su mente.

Necesitaba salir de allí y lo sabia, nuevamente se encamino hacia la puerta ahora con lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba con ella y las personas a las que amaba?

Apenas dio unos pasos fuera de la casa la imponente figura de Helios se vislumbro cerca de la escalera a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Con los ojos empapados corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y apretó en un fuerte abrazo a su sorprendido hermano, aferrandose a el como un salvavidas que evitara el perderse en el mar de sensaciones de su alma.

– Quiero irme – susurro sin fuerza mientras descargaba todas sus emociones en el pecho de su hermano en forma de lagrimas.

El cielo se nublo en cuestión de instantes, cubriendo la hermosa luna que brillaba esa noche, un trueno retumbo en toda la ciudad y las gruesas gotas de lluvia no tardaron en bajar empapando todo a su paso.

El rubio sorprendido por el aura de dolor que desprendía su hermana, solo atino a cubrirla con un frío abrazo mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas De Autora:**_ Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que aunque cortito marca el nuevo giro de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus reviews, su apoyo la verdad me impulsa a seguir adelante, por eso muchas gracias.


End file.
